Star Wars vs Marvel DC: Galactic Battle
by Gold Quantum Ranger
Summary: The Galactic Empire has arrived in the Marvel/DC universe and plans to conquer it. Now Earth's mightiest and greatest heroes will have to unite against this new threat. But will the combined efforts of Marvel/DC be enough to stand against the powers of the Dark Side?
1. Chapter 1

Hey what's up guys I'm back to write another awesome fanfic that I myself consider the "Ultimate fanfic" which is the Marvel and DC cinematic universes (with some slight changes here and there) vs the Star Wars universe during the reign of the Galactic Empire. PS even though this is a three way crossover I could only fit it in as a Marvel/DC crossover instead of a Marvel/DC/Star Wars crossover, and even though it's listed as an Avengers/Justice League crossover it includes The Avengers, The Justice League, Guardians of the Galaxy, and X-Men. And finally the idea for this fic came from the YouTuber Alex Luthor and his numerous Marvel DC vs Star Wars fanmade trailers.

Major Disclaimer: I do not own any or all characters in this fic, all rights go to Marvel/Disney, DC/Warner Bros., Twentieth Century Fox, and Lucasfilm LTD/Disney respectfully.

But yeah let's get on with the show

Marvel DC vs Star Wars: Galactic Battle

Chapter 1

Our story begins a long time ago in a galaxy far far away as through the blackness of outer space a strange blur of light flies past the shining stars that decorated the endless reaches of space. But upon closer inspection the blur was identified as a strange spacecraft that was orange and white with four wing-like appendages that made it resemble the letter **"X"** identifying it as a T-65 X-Wing starfighter of the Rebel Alliance.

The fighter was swerving from side to side avoiding the green blaster fire it was coming under as behind it emerged three black starfighters in the shape of the letter **"H"** with ion panels located on the sides of their wings identifying them as TIE/LN starfighters or simply called TIE Fighters of the Galactic Empire.

Xxx

Inside the cockpit of the lead TIE Fighter the pilot who was shown to be wearing a full black space suit with a matching black helmet that covered his whole head looked out through the cockpit's forward viewport at the fleeing X-Wing "You're not going anywhere rebel scum." said the pilot who spat out the word rebel with disgust. "Shadow one, Shadow two assume attack formation B-ninety five, let's trap this womp rat." ordered the squad commander as the other two pilots replied in sync "Roger that, assuming attack formation B-ninety five." as they flew after the fleeing X-Wing.

Xxx

The TIE Fighters began approaching the X-Wing at impressive speed as they all started firing green blaster bolts at the rebel ship. But however the ship then pulled up and avoided the blasts as inside the cockpit of the ship the pilot in his orange flight suit and white pilot's helmet with an orange visor covering his eyes looked back at the still approaching Imperial ships.

"I'm not goin' down without a fight, you want me dead well come and get me." replied the pilot who is identified as Wedge Antilles former leader of Red Squadron of the Rebel Alliance. Wedge then flew around an asteroid to avoid more blaster fire as he then did a rolling maneuver from the side of the asteroid and flew under it avoiding more blaster fire.

Wedge looked over his shoulder at a blue, gold, and silver domed droid plugged into the ship just behind the cockpit "Hey R2 get the proton torpedoes prepped and divert all remaining power into the thrusters we may only get one shot at this, ya ready?" asked Wedge to his partner R2-Q9. The droid immediately let out several chirping beeps showing that he understood what his master said as the X-Wing then shot out from underneath the asteroid and as soon as the ship emerged Wedge caught sight of three black objects and as soon as he saw the insignia of the Galactic Empire on them Wedge pushed the thrusters to the max and flew after the black objects.

Xxx

A few yards away from the safety of the asteroid Wedge flew his X-Wing after the black objects and inside of the cockpit Wedge looked at the targeting system and waited until it flashed from green to red as he then pressed a button on the flight stick as the X-Wing then shot out three pinkish-white proton torpedoes at the objects.

And within seconds the torpedoes hit their mark destroying the objects in three large fiery explosions as Wedge cheered "Yes!, we got 'em!" shouted Wedge as he then heard a beeping sound then an alarm blared as the monitors in the cockpit displayed three blips approaching. "But how?...oh no those were..." began Wedge as he looked out of the cockpit's forward viewport at the remains of the objects that he fired at recognizing them as they floated into view "...spare parts canisters." finished Wedge as the TIE Fighters flew closer.

Xxx

Inside the cockpit of the lead TIE Fighter its pilot spoke "Good job Shadow one, Shadow two the womp rat has been lured into the kill zone." "Now let's catch it and skin it." ordered the squad commander as he led the others towards the X-Wing. Wedge then pushed the flight stick forward to try to fly away but to his shock the engines immediately cut out "Oh shit, I shouldn't have diverted all the spare power." "R2 I'm sorry that was a stupid move, I'm sorry that you have to die here with me." apologized Wedge to his faithful droid partner.

R2 then let out a few beeps and whistles letting his master know that he accepted his apologies as the TIE Fighters got into firing position. "Shadow Squadron open fire, die you rebel scum in the name of our glorious Empire!" roared the squad commander as the three TIE Fighters locked onto their target and fired two proton torpedoes each at the crippled rebel ship as inside of his ship's cockpit Wedge spoke "Senator Organa forgive me and the Rebellion, we've failed you." said Wedge as the six proton torpedoes struck destroying his X-Wing in a bright explosion.

Xxx

After seeing the destruction of Wedge's X-Wing the TIE Fighter squad commander spoke over the comm. channel "Alright Shadow Squadron let's head back to base." ordered the commander as both of the other pilots responded "Yes sir."

On their way back to base the squad commander then changed the frequency of the comm. channel "Command this is Shadow Leader, do you copy?" asked the commander and after a few seconds a male voice spoke over the channel "Shadow Leader this is command, we copy." "What is your report?" asked the voice as Shadow Leader replied.

"Sir I have news for the Emperor we destroyed the last remaining Rebel X-Wing fighter." "We've won, the Rebellion is no more." reported Shadow Leader as the voice spoke again "Good work Shadow Leader get the rest of your squad back to base immediately." ordered the voice as Shadow Leader merely responded "Yes sir." as the three TIE Fighters flew back to base.

Xxx

 **Death Star, Outer space, Endor system**

The base that Shadow Squadron was heading back to was then revealed to be a massive spherical space station that appeared to be a moon and on board the space station known as the Death Star a man walked down one of the gray walled corridors. He was a tall strong built man in his mid thirties with Caucasian skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a gray military uniform with knee length black leather boots, black gloves, a gray officer's cap, and a six squared rank insignia plaque with three red squares on top and three blue squares on the bottom over his heart. This was Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod supervisor of the Death Star.

Jerjerrod walked down the corridor at a quickened pace as he approached the command bridge of the Death Star and when he arrived on the bridge he walked down the elevated walkway as several lower ranking officers looked up from the trench-like workstations at him as he approached a figure standing in front of the large viewport and heard the terrifying breathing that sent chills down his spine.

The figure was a tall man wearing an all black full bodysuit with black gloves and boots, a silver and black utility belt, a long black cape that reached down to the floor from the collar of his suit, a black control panel on his chest with red, green, and white buttons and switches, but the most distinguishing feature about him was the black sculpted helmet that covered his entire head. This was Darth Vader Dark lord of the Sith.

Jerjerrod then stopped only about five or six feet away from Vader and straightened his posture snapping to attention to his commanding officer. Vader then turned around and looked at the officer in front of him and spoke in the same intimidating and fear inducing tone that he always spoke in. "Yes Commander, what is it?" asked Vader towards the officer as Jerjerrod spoke after his commanding officer had finished "My lord I believe it's important that you should know that Shadow Squadron dealt with the final Rebel X-Wing fighter and are heading back as we speak." "We've won sir." reported Jerjerrod as Vader remained silent.

After a few seconds of silence Vader spoke up "I will speak to the Emperor about this, Commander I am placing you in charge of the bridge." Jerjerrod then nodded his head "Thank you Lord Vader, I will perform to the best of my ability." said Jerjerrod as Vader left the bridge.

Xxx

 **Turbolift corridor, Death Star, Outer space, Endor system**

Vader walked down the corridor towards one of the Turbolift elevators stopping in front of it when he saw who were standing in his way. They were two tall men wearing red robes, red gloves and boots, red helmets with horizontal black visors, and were holding long black force pikes that intersected with each other diagonally making the shape of an **"X"** blocking his entry into the Turbolift.

Vader stood still looking at both men and spoke to them in a chilling tone as his respirator emitted his terrifying breathing. "I am here to speak to the Emperor, let me through." ordered Vader as the two guards nodded their heads and stood aside allowing Vader to proceed into the Turbolift.

Xxx

 **Emperor's throne room, Death Star, Outer space, Endor system**

After arriving at his destination Vader exited the Turbolift and walked into the dark throne room as he then walked up the flight of stairs arriving at the top and kneeling down on one knee behind a large black throne. Vader kneeled in silence for a few seconds as the only sound in the throne room was his raspy breathing, then Vader spoke "My master I bring good news for you." said Vader as the throne rotated around revealing its occupant.

He was an elderly man with pale sagging Caucasian skin and yellow bloodshot eyes and was wearing a long black hooded robe. This was Emperor Palpatine AKA Darth Sidious ruler of the Galactic Empire and dark lord of the Sith and by the looks of things Palpitine seemed to be wondering what news his apprentice had brought him.

Palpatine then spoke in a cold and raspy tone "And what news would that be, Lord Vader?" asked Palpatine awaiting Vader's response. "My master the news that I have brought you is that the Rebellion has been eradicated from the galaxy." "My master, we have won the war." replied Vader as Palpatine's lips then curled into an evil grin.

"Well done Lord Vader there are none of them left, order has finally returned to the galaxy." Vader then responded "Thank you for your kind words my master, do you require my assistance at the moment?" asked Vader as Palpatine rotated his throne around to look out of the viewport in front of him "No, at this moment I do not require your assistance." "Leave me." ordered Palpatine.

Vader then bowed his head "As you wish my master." responded the dark lord as he then stood up, walked back down the stairs, entered the Turbolift, and left the throne room.

Xxx

 **Turbolift corridor, Death Star, Outer space, Endor system**

The moment Vader stepped out of the Turbolift his thoughts began to speak **"It's over, it's finally over."** thought Vader. However Vader's thoughts were interrupted by the beeping sound of a wall mounted terminal after another beep Vader then extended his right arm and pressed one of the buttons with his index finger.

"Yes what is it?" asked Vader as Jerjerrod's voice spoke over it "Lord Vader your presence is required on the command bridge." reported Jerjerrod as Vader immediately asked another question "What's going on Commander?"

Jerjerrod immediately replied back "My apologies Lord Vader, but I believe it would be much easier to show you rather than explain." Vader then spoke for the last time "I will be there immediately, await my arrival." said Vader as the line cut and he walked down the corridor towards the command bridge.

Xxx

 **Command bridge, Death Star, Outer space, Endor system**

Vader immediately entered the command bridge walking rapidly down the elevated walkway towards Jerjerrod as several officers looked up from their workstations to hear the news. When Vader approached Jerjerrod he spoke "Commander what is going on?" asked Vader as Jerjerrod turned around and snapped to attention as he spoke "Lord Vader you need to see this." said Jerjerrod as he stepped aside letting Vader walk past him towards the viewport and when he looked out Vader's jaw dropped behind his mask.

Out in front of the Death Star and the entire Imperial starfleet of large dagger shaped Star Destroyer class cruisers was a large blue vortex the size of a planet. "Commander, what the hell is that thing?!" asked Vader as he called out his question towards Jerjerrod as the Moff was standing next to a seated officer who was typing at a monitor.

"We don't know Lord Vader, the vortex appears to be similar to a black hole and...it's sucking us in!" shouted Jerjerrod as he reported to his commanding officer. One of the monitors then started beeping as an alarm went off prompting all of the bridge crew to begin typing erratically on their monitors. One of the officers then looked up at Jerjerrod and spoke "Sir we've just been informed by the Avenger and Voyager that they cannot break free and the rest of the fleet is being pulled in!" shouted the officer.

Jerjerrod then looked at the helmsman and shouted "Divert all spare power to the rear thrusters!, get us out of here now!" as the helmsman went to work but the Death Star was still being pulled in. "It's no use sir!, we can't break free!" shouted the helmsman as Jerjerrod looked on with a worried expression on his face as the operator he was standing next to spoke and caught his attention "Sir if we can't break free I suggest that all ships divert all spare power to the forward thrusters."

Jerjerrod looked at the operator like he had just lost his mind "Are you insane?!, we'll be killed!" shouted Jerjerrod but the operator spoke back "Sir if all ships fly through as fast as they can they're more likely to survive." explained the operator as Jerjerrod shook his head. Even though it seemed like a reckless move it was their only shot as he let out a sigh Jerjerrod spoke "Relay this to the entire fleet, divert all spare power to the forward thrusters and fly through as quickly as possible." ordered Jerjerrod.

The operator then nodded "Yes sir, relaying message now." said the operator as he went to work relaying the message to all of the ships in the fleet. Jerjerrod then looked over at the helmsman "Helmsman divert all spare power to the forward thrusters." ordered Jerjerrod as the helmsman then went to work and the Death Star began approaching the vortex with the Imperial starfleet at a faster pace as the operator looked up at Jerjerrod "Sir, we're approaching the vortex now." informed the operator.

Jerjerrod then watched as one after another Imperial Star Destroyers began getting sucked into the vortex as the Death Star then began entering the vortex as many of the officers on the bridge looked up from their workstations and monitors at the black center of the vortex. And everybody present on the bridge then felt a light jarring sensation as three officers lost their footing and fell over.

Xxx

 **Command bridge, Death Star, Outer space, near Saturn's rings**

After being jarred around for what seemed like years Jerjerrod then looked towards the viewport and saw that the entire Imperial Starfleet was still intact, then Vader looked at Jerjerrod "What happened Commander?, where are we?" asked the dark lord. Jerjerrod then looked at the seated operator to his left and spoke "You heard Lord Vader, now find out where we are." ordered Jerjerrod as the operator nodded his head and went to work and after only a few seconds of typing on his monitor the operator then looked at Jerjerrod and spoke.

"Sir I've run an analysis of the stars from all parts of the galaxy and..." began the operator who then paused as Jerjerrod spoke "...And what?" asked the Moff. The operator then continued "Well sir, they don't match the ones that we're looking at." replied the operator as Jerjerrod adopted a confused expression. "What does that mean?" "If we're not in our galaxy then where are we?" asked Jerjerrod hoping that the operator could give an explanation for what just happened.

"I don't know sir." "It's possible that the vortex could have been a rupture in the dimensional barrier between our universe and another, and I believe that where we are is the latter." explained the operator as Jerjerrod adopted a shocked expression. "Then that means that we have a new universe to conquer in the name of the Galactic Empire." said Jerjerrod as Vader spoke up and caught his attention "If that is true then I must speak with the Emperor and inform him of the situation." said the Sith lord as one of the other operators looked up at him and spoke.

"Excuse me Lord Vader, but the Emperor wishes to let you know that he requires your presence immediately." reported the operator as Vader turned to look at him. "Very well inform the Emperor that I shall be there briefly." responded Vader as the operator nodded his head and went to work sending the message to the Emperor as Vader left the bridge heading for the Turbolifts.

Xxx

 **Emperor's throne room, Death Star, Outer space, near Saturn's rings**

Vader stepped out of the Turbolift and like before walked up the flight of stairs and stopped at the top and kneeled on one knee as he bowed his head down and spoke "What is thy bidding my master?" asked Vader as the throne rotated showing Palpatine sitting in it once again as he looked at his apprentice.

Palpatine then waited a second or two before speaking to his apprentice "Lord Vader." he said as Vader lifted his head and spoke "Yes master, what did you require my presence for?" asked Vader as Palpatine spoke again. "To tell you that I am aware that we are in another universe." "But also that there is a great disturbance in the force, we have a new enemy, a powerful enemy." Vader were it not for the mask he was wearing on his face would have shown a surprised expression as he was shocked at feeling the presence of this new enemy.

"My master if I may say so, if he could be turned then he would become a powerful ally." explained Vader as Palpatine let his lips curl into yet another evil grin as he spoke. "Yes, he would be a great asset." "Can it be done Lord Vader?" asked Palpatine as Vader nodded and replied "He will join us or die." Palpatine then asked another question "Tell me Lord Vader when will you be ready to leave?" asked Palpatine as Vader stood up and looked at his master "Immediately." was all he said as he walked off to prepare for his departure.

Xxx

 **Starfighter hangar, Death Star, Outer space, near Saturn's rings**

Vader walked across the black polished reflective floor of the starfighter hangar with Jerjerrod in tow. "Lord Vader, may I ask where you are going?" asked Jerjerrod as Vader continued walking until they both reached Vader's advanced TIE Fighter prototype. Vader then looked over his shoulder at Jerjerrod "I Commander am going to acquire a possible asset for the Emperor." replied Vader "Also I want you to have Clone Troopers with you when I return with the asset in case he would rather choose to be a prisoner." ordered Vader as he climbed into his starfighter and after checking that all systems were functioning perfectly then pushed the thrusters to the max and flew off towards the disturbance.

Xxx

 **Outer space, near Earth**

The blue planet of Earth was shown to be orbiting the Sun as from the dark side of the Moon flew a fast traveling object that at first glance could have been confused as a comet. But upon closer inspection it was revealed to be a man.

He was a tall strong built man who looked to be in his mid thirties with Caucasian skin, short black, hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a primarily dark blue costume that covered nearly his entire body except his hands and showed his musculature, a red belt that wrapped around his waist, red knee length boots, and a red cape that extended down from the collar of his costume. But the most distinguishing feature about his costume was the strange red pentagon-like shaped symbol with a yellow background and large red letter **"S"** on his chest. This was Clark Kent AKA Superman one of the defenders of Earth.

Superman while flying around looking at the vastness of space that surrounded the Earth and Moon then lifted his right arm and pressed his earpiece with his index finger as he spoke into it. "Director Fury do you copy?" asked Superman as he waited for a response, and only a few seconds later he received one as a male voice spoke over the frequency.

"We copy Clark, what is it?" asked the voice belonging to Nick Fury the Director of the global peace organization S.H.I.E.L.D. Superman then spoke back into the earpiece "Well, I've searched quadrants two and three." "And now I'm preparing to check the moons orbiting Jupiter." reported Superman.

Fury then spoke over the frequency "Good thinking, we may need to expand the search radius and make sure no Chitauri escaped destruction after the Cabal's failed attempts at conquering the Earth." "Let me know if you found something, Fury out." ordered the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director as the line cut and Superman deactivated his earpiece and flew off in the direction of Jupiter.

Xxx

(ten minutes later) **Outer space, skies above Jupiter's moon Ganymede**

Superman flew around through space above Jupiter's moon Ganymede as he stopped and floated upright in the zero gravity of outer space. "Well there's nothing abnormal here." "Time to head back and...what the hell?!" called out Superman as a green laser bolt flew past his head missing it by only a few inches as the starfighter it belonged to flew into view.

Superman looked at the ship as it flew towards him as it fired three more green laser bolts missing the Kryptonian with every shot as Superman looked at the ship with a confused expression on his face. "Alright now who the hell is this guy?" asked Superman aloud as the ship continued flying at him at full speed as Superman spoke again "Alright you wanna play?, let's play." said Superman as he flew off in the other direction with the starfighter still in pursuit of its target.

Superman swerved from side to side trying to avoid the blaster fire as inside the ship's cockpit Vader looked out through the viewport "Impressive, most impressive indeed." said the dark lord as he opened fire once more on his target. However like before Superman avoided the blaster fire by pulling up, but that was just what the dark lord wanted as he began locking his targeting computer on to the Kryptonian.

And within seconds the monitor shifted from green to red as the computer locked on to its target prompting Vader to say "I have you now." as he fired a heat seeking proton torpedo at his target. Superman looked behind him and could only utter "Oh shit." as the powerful ball of plasma energy collided with his body and sent him hurtling down towards the surface of Ganymede.

Xxx

 **Surface of Ganymede, outer space**

On the surface of Ganymede in a large smoking crater Superman was lying on his back looking up at the sky with his eyes closed. However Superman then opened his eyes and rolled over onto his hands and knees as he then started to stand while shaking his head trying to get the ringing out of his ears.

But just as Superman fully stood up the Kryptonian hero saw the same ship that shot him down land only about four yards away from him, and as soon as the ship landed its rear hatch opened up within view of the Man of steel as the ship's pilot walked down the short landing ramp and stood at the bottom.

The figure in black then spoke up "Impressive, your abilities are unlike any that I have ever seen before." said Vader as Superman looked at the dark lord and spoke himself. "Who are you?!, why did you attack me?!" asked Superman as he called out his question which Vader immediately responded to "I am Lord Vader, and I am here to capture you and bring you back to my master." replied Vader as Superman then put on an annoyed scowl as he spoke.

"Not...gonna...happen." said Superman sternly as he immediately dropped down onto one knee with his fist pushing into the ground as he then used the momentum and launched himself up into the sky. However Vader merely remarked "Not...so...fast." as he lifted up his left arm and outstretched his left hand up to the sky.

Up in the sky Superman was almost at escape velocity to exit Ganymede's atmosphere as he felt some kind of force weigh on him like a hand grasping him around the torso. Unaware of what was going on Superman looked around trying to locate what was gripping him.

While back on Ganymede's surface Vader then remarked "You're not going anywhere." as he then clenched his left hand into a fist and rapidly brought his hand down as a few seconds later Superman crashed back into the ground leaving another large crater only a few feet away from Vader. The Sith lord then walked over towards the edge of the crater as Superman crawled out on his hands and knees.

Superman then started to stand up however Vader then lifted his left hand again and the invisible force pushed Superman back down onto his knees with his arms at his sides. After securing the blue boyscout in place Vader spoke as his respirator emitted his raspy breathing "Give yourself to the dark side, it's the only way you can save your friends and family." said Vader in a demanding tone as Superman looked up at his attacker.

"Never, I'll never turn to any dark side." remarked Superman sternly as Vader increased the pressure forcing Superman to let out an ear piercing scream as Vader then reached his right hand down to the utility belt on his waist and retrieved a black and silver cylindrical object. However Superman wouldn't have to wait long to find out what the object's purpose was as Vader pressed a small silver plated button in the middle of the hilt with his thumb as a long red blade of energy emerged with a loud hiss.

Vader then angled the blade of his lightsaber close to Superman's throat as he spoke again "It is pointless to resist, don't make me destroy you." said the Sith lord in a cold and threatening tone as Superman looked up at Vader and spoke. "Screw...you." was all he said as Vader having lost his patience then lifted his left hand, balled it into a fist, and hit Superman in the jaw with a left hook knocking the Kryptonian out into an unconscious heap on the ground.

Vader then spoke "You will know your place, and you **will** turn to the dark side." remarked Vader in an aggravated tone as he deactivated his lightsaber, placed it back on his belt, and carried Superman's unconscious form towards his ship as he shook his head **"The Emperor will make sure that you'll turn, and there's nothing that you can do about it."** thought Vader as his ship then lifted off from Ganymede's surface and flew off into space to deliver Superman to the Emperor.

Xxx

 **Starfighter hangar, Death Star, Outer space, near Saturn's rings**

Jerjerrod stood waiting in the hangar with five Imperial Clone Troopers wearing full body white armored uniforms with matching white sculpted helmets that covered their entire heads with black visors that resembled a pair of binoculars, white combat boots, black gloves with a piece of white armor covering the back of each palm, and carrying identical black DC-15A blaster rifles.

After waiting for about a few seconds Vader's advanced TIE fighter prototype flew into the hangar and gently touched down on the black reflective floor as the engines deactivated and the loading ramp lowered as its two occupants emerged. The first was Superman whose wrists were now bound by some kind of cuffs and Vader who gave the Man of steel a strong push leading him down the landing ramp.

When Vader led Superman over to the Moff and five Clone troops Jerjerrod straightened his posture and stood at attention as he spoke "Lord Vader I have a squadron of five Clone troops awaiting your orders to assist you in escorting this..." began Jerjerrod as he gestured his right hand towards Superman "Prisoner, to the Emperor's throne room." said Jerjerrod as he finished and Vader nodded his head.

"Very good Commander." "Now return to the command bridge and begin researching this new environment, while I'll escort the prisoner." ordered Vader as Jerjerrod further straightened his posture and nodded. "As you wish my lord, it will be done." said Jerjerrod understanding his orders as he then spun on his heels and walked off towards the command bridge.

Vader then looked at the lead trooper with red markings on his armor and spoke "Captain begin escorting the prisoner, we shouldn't have the Emperor wait." ordered the Sith lord as the Captain looked at Vader, nodded his head, and spoke. "Yes my lord, you..." began the Captain as he looked at Superman "Move it now!" shouted the Clone Captain as he and the three of the four troops under his command then began pushing Superman forward towards the Turbolift corridor with their blaster rifles as the fourth trooper kept his blaster trained on Superman as if daring him to move and Vader followed as the group made their way to the Turbolift corridor.

Xxx

(ten minutes later) **Emperor's** **throne room, Death Star, Outer space, near Saturn's rings**

Vader, Superman, and the five Clone troops then emerged from the Turbolift as Vader took over and pushed Superman towards the flight of stairs as the five Clones stationed themselves in front of the Turbolift.

After pushing Superman up the stairs Vader then walked over towards the throne as it spun around revealing the Emperor, "Welcome my friend, I have been expecting you." said Palpatine in his cold emotionless voice as Superman looked at the elderly man sitting before him. There was a brief moment of silence as Palpatine spoke again "You will not need those." said the dark lord as he averted Superman's attention to the cuffs binding his wrists, then Palpatine lifted his right hand and with a slight twitch of his fingers the cuffs then fell from Superman's wrists clattering to the floor.

Superman then began rubbing his wrists as he looked at Palpatine and spoke "What do you want me for?, and what do you want from me?" "Answer me!" shouted Superman now beginning to be filled with anger. Vader then lunged forward not allowing his master to be spoken to like that "Be careful of how you speak, or I will choke the air out of your lungs!" shouted Vader, however Palpatine simply lifted his hand and called Vader off as he spoke to his apprentice."

"It's alright Vader." "I can handle it." said Palpatine as he then looked at Superman "My name is Sheev Palpatine also known as Darth Sidious, dark lord of the Sith and Emperor of the Galactic Empire." "My use for you is to train you in the Sith arts and the dark side of the Force." explained Palpatine.

Superman then stared back at the elderly man who identified himself as an Emperor and spoke to the dark lord while staying on his guard since if this man could command Vader what to do then he was both a powerful and dangerous man. "I already told your student..." began Superman as he gestured his left hand towards Vader "That I won't turn to this **'dark side of the Force'** " "I fight for truth and justice, not fear and tyranny." "My decision is final, I won't join you!" shouted Superman as Palpatine then put on an irritated scowl but then his scowl morphed into an evil grin as he spoke.

"Oh, I believe you will." "Kal-El of Krypton." said Palpatine in a cool and evil tone as Superman then adopted a surprised expression. "How...how do you know who I am?" asked Superman as he sounded afraid since this man now possessed knowledge of his secret identity as Palpatine answered back "Your mind was so easy to search for information, since the dark side holds the potential for many abilities that some would consider, unnatural." explained Palpatine.

"You might know who I am but you'll never get me to turn." said Superman as Palpatine increased his stare on the Kryptonian "Oh but you will, if you ever want to see your parents again." stated Palpatine beginning to anger Superman. Superman then replied back "You...wouldn't...dare...harm my parents if you know what's good for you." said Superman almost growling showing how enraged he was.

Palpatine then let his grin grow even larger "Oh, but I would dare my young friend." began Palpatine as he then pressed a button on the arm of his throne with his index finger and spoke into it "Commander, are you there?" Within seconds Jerjerrod's voice came over the comm. channel "Yes my lord." "How can I be of assistance to you?" asked Jerjerrod as Palpatine looked up from the terminal on his throne's arm at Superman making eye contact as he then returned his attention to the terminal and spoke back into it.

"Set a course for Krypton, I have business to attend to in that system." ordered Palpatine as Jerjerrod then spoke over the channel "Yes my lord, as you wish." replied Jerjerrod understanding his orders as the line cut. After the line cut Palpatine looked up at Superman and he could feel the anger and hatred radiating off of him "You merely have to join us and I will spare them." threatened Palpatine as Superman looked at him "You're making a grave mistake." "I **will** not join you." said Superman still in a growling like way as Palpatine then looked back at the young blue boyscout "Oh, but you will." Palpatine then turned his head to the right and looked over at Vader "Vader, I want this insufferable brat removed from my presence and kept in a detention cell until we arrive at Krypton." ordered Palpatine as Vader nodded his head.

"Yes my master." said Vader as he bowed his head then looked over at the Clone Troopers "Remove the prisoner from the Emperor's presence and escort him down to detention cellblock A-A-forty five." ordered Vader as the five Clones then jogged up the stairs, incapacitated Superman with a stun blast from their blasters, placed the cuffs back on his wrists, and began escorting him back towards the Turbolift with the Captain shouting "Move it prisoner!" as Vader followed the group into the Turbolift and waited until they arrived on the floor of the detention cellblock.

Xxx

 **Detention cellblock A-A-forty five, Death Star, Outer space, near Saturn's rings**

When the Turbolift arrived at its destination the door opened and Superman was shoved forward by the Clone Captain as he shouted "Move it now!" Superman was then shoved down the dark corridor as one Clone broke off and headed to the side of a door and pressed a large blue button on the wall beside it. When the button was pressed the Clone Captain spoke "Here's your cell, now get in there!" shouted the Captain as Superman was heavily shoved into the cell landing on the floor face first.

After standing up Superman shot Vader a murderous glare as his eyes starting glowing a reddish-orange, then suddenly Superman fired his "heat vision" and struck one of the Clones in the chest as the trooper let out a howling scream of pain as he fell to the ground, dead.

The Clone Captain then lunged forward with his blaster rifle raised ready to kill the Kryptonian prisoner as he shouted "You bastard!, I'll kill you!" However the Captain was stopped as Vader put his right hand on the barrel of the blaster and pushed the weapon down angling it at the floor. Vader then looked at the Captain who by his body language was wondering why the Sith lord had just stopped him from avenging his comrade's death and spoke "The Emperor wants his prize intact Captain." said Vader as the trooper nodded and replied "My apologies my lord, I just wanted to enact justice on this prisoner."

Vader then nodded his head and kept his stare on the Captain as he spoke "I understand Captain, he was your brother." "I will also say that if the prisoner refuses the Emperor's proposal then..." began Vader as he paused for only a brief second before he resumed "You will be able to kill him yourself." finished Vader as the trooper nodded his head and closed the cell door as the dark lord and his four troops left the cellblock leaving Superman in his cell.

Xxx

(two and a half hours later) **Cell** **#2298, detention cellblock A-A-forty five, Death Star, Outer space, near Saturn's rings**

Superman rolled over off the cot that he was tossing and turning on for nearly forty five minutes and stood up while looking around his cell trying to find a way to escape. "Oh man I could really use Bruce's help or even Stark's right about now, those guys know tech like the back of their own hand." said Superman aloud as he kept looking around.

"I wish I could use my heat vision again, but I'm already drained enough as it is." "And even if I did try again Vader probably told the guards about my heat vision and they probably enhanced their equipment to adapt to my powers." said Superman as he walked back over to his cot and sat down on the edge.

No sooner had Superman lied down on his cot trying to rest when the door opened and the same four Clone troops from before entered pointing their blaster rifles at him as Vader descended down the short flight of steps and looked the blue boyscout in the eyes as he looked over at the Captain and spoke. "Captain begin moving the prisoner, the Emperor requests his presence immediately." ordered Vader as the Captain looked at him, nodded, and responded "Yes my lord, get moving you son of a bitch!" shouted the Captain as he and the other three Clones incapacitated their prisoner and led him out of the cell towards the Turbolift with Vader following closely behind.

Xxx

 **Emperor's throne room, Death Star, outer space orbiting Krypton**

When the Turbolift opened Vader then gave Superman a violent shove as he began leading the Kryptonian up the stairs towards the Emperor's throne as the four Clone troops once again stationed themselves in front of the Turbolift.

Once they both made it to the top of the stairs Vader then walked over and stood beside the throne as it rotated around and Palpatine gave Superman an evil grin the moment both he and the Man of steel's eyes made contact. Superman began fighting against every murderous urge that arose knowing that killing Palpatine would make him no better as Palpatine spoke.

"It is good to see you again, my young friend." Palpatine began his voice dripping with evil as he continued "As you can see your home planet of Krypton appears so peaceful from this view." said the dark lord as he averted Superman's gaze towards the viewport that displayed his home planet that from outer space appeared red. Palpatine then continued speaking "It must be so good to be home again after you were sent off the planet when Krypton erupted into a civil war." "And yet...even though the conflict has ceased, your planet is still in grave danger." "I will offer you this proposal one more time, join us or Krypton will be annihilated with everyone on it."

Superman then looked at Palpatine, analyzing him to see if he was bluffing, he had to be there was no way that he possessed enough power to destroy a planet. Superman was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a clattering sound and as he checked to see where it came from he then saw his cuffs were on the floor.

Superman then returned his gaze to Palpatine "Why would you remove my cuffs?" asked Superman confused by the Emperor's actions as Palpatine spoke "I removed your cuffs as my last sense of good will to you, and you best appreciate my generosity." replied Palpatine as Superman kept his stare focused on the elderly man.

"Just because you removed my cuffs doesn't mean that I'll join." "I'll never join you, how many times do I have to say it before you'll understand?" "I... **will**...not...join...you!" shouted Superman having enough of the old man and his empire. Palpatine's grin then was immediately replaced by an angry scowl as he spoke "I see, I've expected that to be your response." "But now due to your arrogance and selfish pride Krypton and all of its citizens will be destroyed, and they will all blame you." said Palpatine as his eyes turned even more bloodshot.

Superman then looked at Palpatine and the two then looked at each other eye to eye as the Man of steel then spoke "You're bluffing, there's no way you have enough power to destroy a planet." remarked Superman in a confident tone as he crossed his arms and put on an equally confident smirk. However after a few seconds of silence something happened that Superman didn't expect, Palpatine was cackling like a mad man which put Superman on edge due to the fact that he had experience dealing with mad men and Palpatine was no different from the others.

After his twenty five seconds of cackling Palpatine then looked at Superman with a hard stone cold glare of a coldblooded killer and spoke "Oh, my dear boy I am the Emperor of the most powerful empire that has ever existed and will ever exist." "I should let you know that I possess more than enough power to destroy your puny insignificant planet." said Palpatine as he pressed the same button on the arm of his throne and spoke into like before.

"Commander, fire at will." ordered Palpatine as Jerjerrod's voice came over the frequency and immediately responded back "Yes my lord, as you wish." reported Jerjerrod as in another part of the Death Star in the firing control room Jerjerrod is seen giving orders to open fire. "The Emperor has ordered us to open fire, start the countdown now." ordered Jerjerrod as the technicians looked up from their monitors and began pushing red, white, and orange buttons as well as pulling back and pushing forward firing handles while an officer's voice announced "Commence primary ignition of superlaser immediately."

After he heard the officer announce that a superlaser was going to be used Superman started to worry as he then looked at Palpatine who put on his biggest evil grin yet seeing the blue boyscout with fear evident on his face. Superman then took a step towards Palpatine's throne as he spoke "Please you don't have to do this." said Superman pleading with the dark lord to cancel his order, however Palpatine didn't seem to give Superman's words any thought as he simply replied back "Oh yes I do, you could have saved them." "But now you will have the blood of all of Krypton's citizens on your hands."

Palpatine then pressed the button on his throne's arm and spoke into the terminal "Commander open fire." ordered Palpatine as Superman then shouted "Nooo!" as he charged over at him planning to speed blitz Palpatine and stop him However Vader in the act of protecting his master pointed his right hand towards Superman, curled it up into a fist, and slammed it downward as Superman immediately felt the same powerful invisible force shove him down to the ground on his hands and knees.

Xxx

 **random street, surface of Krypton**

A man strolled down the technologically advanced streets of Krypton, it was a beautiful day as many children and their parents were taking part in various activities as the man looked at one family and a smile appeared on his face, only to disappear as quickly as it appeared. He was a strong built man of average height who looked to be in his late forties to early fifties with Caucasian skin, brown hair that grew down to the bottom of his ears with a matching brown goatee, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a long black coat, a black shirt underneath, charcoal colored pants, and matching charcoal shoes this was Jor-El Krypton's most brilliant scientist and biological father of Kal-El/Superman.

After waving to some friends Jor-El then walked up to a locked door of a building and placed his right palm on an access panel mounted on the wall to the right of the door. The moment he placed his palm on the access panel a handprint scanner then scanned the body part and within seconds there was a beep as the robotic door parted off in both directions and Jor-El walked through the now open doorway as a female robotic voice spoke "Welcome Jor-El."

When Jor-El entered the kitchen of the home that looked like it was practically all white with various electronic cooking devices Jor-El saw a woman at work standing next to the sink peeling carrots as Jor-El smiled seeing the woman he loved the most. She was a beautiful woman who looked to be in her mid to late forties with Caucasian skin, shoulder length raven black hair, and violet blue eyes. She was wearing a dark black jacket over a long black dress-like Kryptonian outfit and the same charcoal shoes that Jor-El was wearing, this was Lara Lor-Van wife of Jor-El and biological mother of Kal-El.

At the moment Lara hadn't heard Jor enter the kitchen as she was too busy paying attention to cooking but she stopped when felt a familiar feeling of two hands gently grabbing her by her waist and somebody placing their face on her shoulder while pulling her in for a hug. Lara didn't get nervous since she immediately knew it was Jor, and when she put down the small knife she was using to chop up the ingredients she turned around and stared into her husband's eyes while Jor stared back into hers.

"Hi there." said Jor playfully as Lara let out a small giggle "Hi yourself." said Lara as both her and Jor leaned in and shared a passionate kiss on the lips. After the kiss lasted for ten seconds Jor broke off as did Lara "So how was work?" asked Lara as she went back to cooking and Jor walked over to the sink standing next to her as he grabbed an empty glass, filled it up to the top, and downed nearly the whole thing in one gulp.

"Work..." began Jor as he paused for a brief second before continuing "Was murder, that's what it was." "Those council members wouldn't know a time warp vortex from their asses." said Jor as Lara let out a small chuckle as she placed some appetizers on the table that would hold them over until dinner was ready as she began to speak "Well those council members have to know that you're smarter than all of them combined, and that you could run Krypton better than they ever could." said Lara.

Xxx

 **Superlaser firing control room, Death Star, outer space orbiting Krypton**

Jerjerrod had just received his order to open fire, he then looked over at the head technician and spoke to him "The Emperor has just issued an order for us to open fire, so do it." "Open fire now!" ordered Jerjerrod as the head technician then pressed the firing trigger as on the gangway in the firing room two officers looked away and shielded their eyes as the large green beam exited the firing chamber, materialized on the concave shaped superlaser focusing dish on the surface of the Death Star, and shot off towards Krypton.

Xxx

 **El home, surface of Krypton**

As Lara was setting the table with her back turned to the kitchen window Jor had just finished his second glass of water but then he noticed something outside of the window and looked out and to his shock there was a large green energy blast heading for the planet. "Honey get down!" shouted Jor as he tackled Lara to the floor covering and protecting her with his own body.

Outside of the house children were screaming as they were either pulled along or held by their parents as they searched for a safe area to avoid the green energy blast.

Xxx

 **Emperor's throne room, Death Star, outer space orbiting Krypton**

In the Emperor's throne room Superman could only watch on his hands and knees as Krypton was struck by the large green energy blast of the Death Star's superlaser and immediately seemed to implode when it collided with the planet. "Nooo!" shouted out Superman as tears startled to trickle down his eyes onto his cheeks and he held his head low knowing that he had failed. He then heard Palpatine begin to chuckle as the Man of steel lifted his head and looked at Palpatine with eyes full of hatred.

"I'm...going...to...kill...you!" shouted Superman with a hint of a growl in his tone while looking at Palpatine and struggling against the strong Force grip of Vader. Palpatine then cackled "Good, the hate is swelling up inside of you." "You're power is incredible, with proper training and your abilities you'll be the most powerful Sith lord that has ever lived." said Palpatine who looked to have gone mad with power.

Superman then struggled to break free from Vader's grip and the only thoughts that were going through his mind were murderous ones of him ripping Palpatine apart with his bare hands. But Superman remembered about what he was taught to never resort to vengeance but to fight for truth and justice and even though it pained him so much he decided that Palpatine would pay for what had happened rather than killing that monster and becoming no better than him.

Superman then let go of his anger which immediately caught Palpatine's attention as the Sith lord stopped his hysterical cackling and looked at the Kryptonian hero on his hands and knees restraining his anger. "I knew you wouldn't be useful to me, you were just a waste of time." "Vader, get this...prisoner out of my sight." ordered Palpatine as he rotated his throne around so it was facing the other direction.

Vader then bowed his head and like before Vader and the four Clone troops escorted Superman back to the Turbolift and then they stepped into it leaving Palpatine's throne room as the Death Star also left the Krypton system heading for Pluto.

Xxx

 **Turbolift corridor, Death Star, outer space near Pluto**

When the Turbolift doors opened Superman was once again violently shoved out into the corridor as Vader emerged behind him with the four Clone troops right behind him. Vader then started to get ready to shove Superman again, but before he could the wall mounted terminal began beeping prompting Vader to step away and press one of the buttons as he spoke into it.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Vader as Jerjerrod's voice spoke over it "I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you Lord Vader, but it appears that the power coupling for the second level Tractor beam projector has been deactivated." reported Jerjerrod. Vader then thought for a few seconds before he then replied back "Lock down levels two, three, and four I'll find out what's going on." "And send a squad to accompany me." ordered Vader as Jerjerrod responded "Yes my lord." and the line cut.

After the line cut Vader then walked back over to the unit of Clone troops as the Captain asked "What's going on my lord?" which prompted Vader to answer his question "I'm going along with a second squad to investigate the work of a possible saboteur on the second level Tractor beam projector's power coupling." replied Vader as the Captain then spoke again.

"Lord Vader, do you want us to accompany you as well?" asked the Captain as Vader then shook his head. "No, that won't be necessary Captain." "I want you to get the prisoner back to his cell and stand guard, our saboteur might want to free him to gain a possible ally." ordered Vader as he turned around and walked down the corridor in the other direction while thinking **"I sense something, a presence I've not felt since..."** as the Captain then shoved Superman forward "Get moving prisoner, now!" shouted the Clone Captain as the other three troops began escorting their prisoner down the corridor.

But as the group passed a darkened corridor that led off to the right the trooper to the rear of the group felt something like an invisible hand grab him around the torso and hurl him against the wall breaking his neck and killing him. The Captain then turned around and saw the figure who had attacked his comrade, by the looks of the height and build of the assailant it was shown that he was a man, but however his identity was hidden by a long brown hooded cloak.

The Captain then shouted "You son of a bitch!" as he began firing his rifle as it shot a large volley of blue blaster bolts as his other two comrades joined in also shooting at the hooded assailant. However the man then rolled over out of the way dodging all of the blaster bolts as he then reached his right hand towards his belt, retrieved a long sliver cylindrical object, and pressed the silver plated button on the hilt as a long light blue blade of energy emerged with a hiss.

"Shit, he's got a Jedi's lightsaber!" "Take him down now, and watch out for the blade!" shouted the Captain as he and his men continued shooting at the hooded man wielding a lightsaber. However the man once again dodged all of the blaster fire and then sprinted in at impressive speed until he was within striking distance as he sliced the first trooper's head clean off. The assailant then lifted up his left hand, pointed it towards the second trooper, curled his hand into a fist, and pulled the fist back towards him as the trooper was pulled through the air and was stabbed through the helmet, and finally the assailant reflected a blaster bolt fired from the Captain back at him hitting him in the dead center of his chest as he fell down to the floor, dead.

Superman couldn't believe what he just saw, this one man took down four troops within seconds with what looked like no effort at all. Superman then saw the figure deactivate his lightsaber and walk over to the Kryptonian and as soon as he was within two to three feet from Superman the figure then pulled back the hood of his cloak revealing his identity.

He was an elderly man who looked to be in his mid to late fifties with Caucasian skin, short white hair with a sort matching white beard, and light blue eyes. He was wearing a light tan robe underneath his cloak with a brown tunic underneath the robe, and brown boots. This was Obi-Wan Kenobi the last surviving Jedi Knight.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Superman wanting to know the identity of the man who had saved him as Obi-Wan then responded back "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I'm here to rescue you." replied Obi-Wan as he lifted his left arm and pointed it at Superman's cuffs causing them to fall clattering to the floor. However just as Obi-Wan was about to walk up closer the Man of steel immediately backed away "Why should I trust you?, you have the same laser sword as Vader." said Superman as Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks "I'm not like Vader, I'm a Jedi Knight, and I'll explain everything to you about the Jedi if you'll let me." said Obi-Wan as he offered to explain.

Superman then stopped backing away and instead walked closer to Obi-Wan since he had risked his life to save Superman so the Man of steel owed him that much. "Alright fine, what the hell is that thing?" asked Superman as he pointed at the lightsaber in Obi-Wan's right hand "This is a lightsaber." "This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight, it's not as clumsy or random as a blaster." explained Obi-Wan as he held up his right hand allowing Superman to see the weapon. However a thought popped into Superman's mind as he spoke "Why was Vader's blade red, while yours is light blue?" as Obi-Wan then continued speaking "I'll tell you why right now." began Obi-Wan "For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic of the universe that I come from." "Before the dark times, before the Empire." Obi-Wan then looked away and let out a sad sigh knowing that he would have to say something that always inflicted pain on him.

He then looked back at Superman and continued "A young Jedi named Anakin Skywalker, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil." "He then helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights, and on that day he ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader." Obi-Wan then paused for a second. After he contemplated what he was going to say next he then continued "Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force, and even though he was corrupted after I defeated Anakin I kept his lightsaber as the one that I use now." said Obi-Wan as Superman spoke up cutting the Jedi Knight off "What's the Force?" asked Superman since he had heard Vader and Palpatine talking about it but he wanted to know what it was.

Obi-Wan then nodded his head understanding that Superman wanted to know what the Force was, "The Force is what gives a Jedi Knight their power." "It's an energy field that's created by all living things and exists within microscopic organisms call Midichlorians." "The Force surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the universe where I'm from together." explained Obi-Wan as he then felt a tremor in the Force and looked at Superman as he spoke "We need to go now, quickly this way." said Obi-Wan as he then sprinted off with Superman only a few inches behind him.

Xxx

 **Escape pod bay, Death Star, outer space near Pluto**

Superman and Obi-Wan had just ran into the escape pod bay as the latter then walked up to a computer terminal and began typing in a security code which appeared on the screen to look like an alien language as Obi-Wan spoke "We need to get you back to your friends so that you can warn them of the Empire's presence." said Obi-Wan as the screen displayed a strand of green coding signifying that they had access.

Obi-Wan then walked over to Superman and held out his hand which Superman saw was holding a flash drive-like device and asked "What is that thing?" as he pointed his right index finger at the device. Obi-Wan then put the device in Superman's palm as he spoke "This data drive contains all the information of the entire Empire." "The blueprints for all of their ships and this battle station that we're on, all of their tactics, all of their troops, all of their vehicles, and all of their weapons" "I have also downloaded the blueprints for all of the ships used by the Rebellion for you and your friends to use, and this drive is also compatible with your technology." "Now quick get into the escape pod." ordered Obi-Wan as he pushed Superman towards the escape pod that was preparing for launch.

As Superman was about to enter the escape pod Obi-Wan then stopped behind him and the elderly Jedi Knight then turned around and saw Vader walking towards the duo with his lightsaber ignited showing off its blood red blade. Obi-Wan then took out his lightsaber and began walking towards Vader as Superman watched what was going to happen, however a loud creeking sound caught the Man of steel's attention as it was revealed to be the hatch to the escape pod closing.

Superman lifted both of his hands up and pushed back against the hatch using all of his strength to keep it from closing, however Superman was now beginning to struggle since he had used up so much of his reserved solar energy his strength had decreased, and unlike the Superman that could normally lift and throw mountains this one was struggling to hold up an escape pod hatch.

Obi-Wan then approached Vader and ignited his lightsaber's light blue blade and Vader crossed his red blade with Obi-Wan's blue blade as he spoke "Obi-Wan we meet again, the circle is now complete." "When I left you I was but the learner, now I am the master." said Vader as if gloating. "Only a master of evil Darth." replied Obi-Wan as he then swung his lightsaber to which Vader then easily parried and remarked "You shouldn't have come back, your powers are weak old man." Vader then sprung his lightsaber forward with a few quick chopping jabs however Obi-Wan easily parried them as he then ducked under a lightsaber swipe from Vader to avoid being decapitated.

Superman then continued putting as much strength into his muscles as he could causing them to strain, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer the Kryptonian hero then shouted out to his companion "Obi-Wan come on I can't hold this for much longer!" Vader then slashed at Obi-Wan prompting the Jedi to sidestep to the right, slash at Vader's shoulder to distract him, and maneuvered around the Sith lord to attack him from behind. However Vader then immediately spun himself around to continue further engaging with his former master as he spoke "There's no way for you to escape I'll kill you and recapture the Kryptonian." said Vader as Obi-Wan then avoided another decapitating slash from Vader and spoke back "You can't win Vader he has powerful friends, and if you strike me down right now I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"Then that's a risk I'm willing to take." said Vader in a cold tone however he then noticed the lightsaber that Obi-Wan was using and became even more aggressive in his fighting style as he shouted "How dare you use that lightsaber, I destroyed Anakin Skywalker!" "And I'll destroy anyone that stands in my way of achieving peace!" shouted Vader as he then sliced at Obi-Wan just barely missing the old man's torso. Obi-Wan then looked back at Vader with a sad face knowing that his former apprentice and friend had become an emotionless servant of the dark side as he then spoke "You don't have to be like this Anakin, please I know you and you would never do anything like this." "Please stop, what would **she** think?" asked Obi-Wan.

However the moment Obi-Wan mentioned **'her'** Vader immediately lost all self restraint and began quickly jabbing at Obi-Wan with dozens of deadly slashes "Don't you ever mention **her** ever!" shouted Vader while Superman was straining his muscles to the point that they felt like they were going to explode as the door was only big enough for one person to fit. "Obi-Wan now!, I can't hold it anymore hurry!" shouted Superman as Obi-Wan then dodged a close saber strike from Vader, lifted his left hand, and used a Force push to shove Superman into the escape pod just seconds before the hatch closed.

Superman then watched through the viewport from the inside of the pod as Obi-Wan kept exchanging in his duel with Vader "Obi-Wan nooo!" shouted Superman as Obi-Wan looked away from Vader towards the pod and gave Superman a confident smile as he then looked back up at Vader, closed his eyes, held up his lightsaber, and deactivated it as Vader then swung his blade at Obi-Wan's torso and the Jedi Knight then disappeared as his cloak and Anakin's lightsaber then fell down to the floor. Superman couldn't believe what he just saw Obi-Wan sacrificed his life to allow the Man of steel to escape "Nooo!" shouted Superman as his escape pod launched and flew off into space as Vader then deactivated his lightsaber and picked up Obi-Wan's, he then threw it out through the laser forcefield out into space **"And now the Jedi are no more, my past demons can no longer haunt me."** thought Vader as he saw the weapon floating off into the endless reaches of space.

So yeah guys there's Chapter 1 for ya and I hoped that you guys liked it but damn there were a lot of people killed in just the first chapter RIP Obi-Wan Kenobi, Wedge Antilles, Jor-El, Lara Lor-Van, everyone else on Krypton, R2-Q9, and five random Clone Troopers but yeah Chapter 2 will be up soon Gold Quantum Ranger out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys what's up? I'm back to write another chapter of Marvel DC vs Star Wars: Galactic Battle and before we start I just want to clarify on some things which is Superman getting his ass handed to him by Darth Vader. Well to start this Superman is the DCEU version who is still learning about his powers and is slightly weaker than his comic book counterpart, and Vader was using the Force something that Superman has never encountered before. Next is how did the Empire destroy Krypton when it was destroyed when baby Kal-El was sent off to Earth? Well that's one of the parts that I was talking about when I said there would be slight changes to the MCU and DCEU characters. I decided to have Jor and Lara send baby Kal-El off to Earth when Krypton erupted into a civil war, but after Palpatine read Superman's mind he learned of Krypton and used it as a bargaining chip against Superman. And when the Man of Steel refused to join Vader and Palpatine Krypton was destroyed by the Empire using the Death Star so that Superman would have a reason to hate the Empire.

Major Disclaimer: I do not own any or all characters in this fic, all rights go to Marvel/Disney, DC/Warner Bros., Twentieth Century Fox, and Lucasfilm LTD/Disney respectfully.

But yeah with all that said like, follow, and review. So let's get on with the show.

Marvel DC vs Star Wars: Galactic Battle

Chapter 2

Darth Vader kneeled on one knee behind the Emperor's throne with his head held low showing that he had failed and let the Kryptonian prisoner escape. For several seconds the only sound heard in the darkness of the throne room was Vader's respiratory breathing before Vader broke the silence "My master I have failed you, the Kryptonian escaped in one of the escape pods." said Vader to his master who had his throne facing in the other direction towards the large viewport.

After a few more seconds of silence the throne rotated around allowing Vader to see his master sitting in it with a neutral expression on his face showing that he was neither upset nor surprised which confused Vader. "I am well aware of that Lord Vader, but I know that it wasn't your fault." "I sensed a great disturbance in the Force, and I recognized it as Kenobi." "Where is he now?" asked Palpatine as Vader responded "He is dead my master, I killed him myself." replied Vader.

Palpatine let a small grin appear on his face "Very good Lord Vader, the Jedi are now extinct." "Without Kenobi the young Kryptonian will not be able to combat us." "But before we locate and recapture him we have to attend to other matters." said Palpatine as Vader again looked at his master confused about what he meant. "And what are these **'other matters'** my master?" asked Vader which prompted Palpatine to respond "I sense a place of great power, and if we are to locate the Kryptonian and conquer the world that he is on then we must destroy another dimensional plane of reality." "To keep its inhabitants from interfering." replied Palpatine.

Vader still wondering what his master meant spoke "And what reality is that my master?" asked Vader as Palpatine then put on a sly evil grin as he spoke "From what the Force has told me they call this plane of reality that we will attend to, a realm." "And its natives call it, Asgard." replied Palpatine as Vader began pondering what this **'Asgard'** was.

Xxx

 **Heimdall's observatory, Asgard**

Far off out in the unkown regions of the universe located on another plane of existence is the fabled realm of Asgard home to the mighty Norse gods of legend. Upon seeing Asgard for the first time off worlders would confuse the fabled realm for the peaceful kingdom of Heaven due to the beautiful sight.

Around the small villages of the realm children ran and played, adults worked whether it be grooming horses or drinking at the many pubs, and within a large gold domed building outside of the village on the very brink of the realm stood Heimdall's observatory and within it stood Heimdall himself. He was a tall strong built man of African American descent with a short black beard and his eyes had glowing gold irises. He was wearing a full suit of ancient gold Viking styled chainmail armor that covered his entire body except his hands with a golden helmet with two horns that looked like devil horns on it, and he was wielding a large sword that for the moment was plugged into the floor a few inches in front of his feet.

The fabled watcher of Asgard and guardian of the rainbow bridge the Bifrost stood looking out through one of the window-like portals seemingly out into the beyond. However Heimdall was snapped out of his watch as he felt a slight shaking and after hearing a strange rumbling sound he disconnected his sword, placed it in the large leather sheath on his back, and walked out of the observatory onto the Bifrost.

When he stood on the Bifrost Heimdall then looked out over the rainbow bridge down into the black seemingly endless abyss waiting to see if something would emerge. After waiting for a few seconds Heimdall shook his head as he thought that his many hours without sleep while guarding the Bifrost were now hindering his senses.

Heimdall then turned around and began walking back towards the observatory to continue his watch, however just like before Heimdall felt the same shaking sensation and once again heard the same rumbling sound as Heimdall then turned around and looked up at the sky to find out what was causing the shaking sensations and making those sounds.

The moment Heimdall turned around and looked up at the sky behind him his jaw dropped at what he saw, up in the sky hovered millions of Star Destroyers and the Death Star. But that wasn't the worst part as Heimdall watched as several hundreds of thousands of TIE Fighters, interceptors, and bombers were launched from the large ships as they then began flying quickly towards the fabled realm of legend. Heimdall then turned around and ran as quickly as he could towards the large gold domed palace of Asgard, home of the royal family.

Xxx

 **Feast hall, royal palace, Asgard**

Inside the large palace of the royal family of Asgard one could see many things throught its great halls such as Odin's treasure room where the Allfather kept many intriguing items that he had acquired over the centuries or even the large feast hall where all those present would enjoy an illustrious banquet. And inside of the feast hall sat at least forty or so Asgardians of nobility while at the head of the table sat the Allfather himself, Odin.

He was an elderly man who by his appearance seemed to be in his mid to late fifties although he was tens of thousands of years old with Caucasian skin, long white hair that grew down to the bottom of his ears and a medium length matching white beard, and blue eyes although only his left eye could be seen as his right one was covered by a golden eye patch. He was wearing a suit of gold and black Viking styled chainmail armor that covered his entire body except his hands, and a gold colored cape.

Next to him sat a strong built man who looked to be in his mid thirties although he was thousands of years old with Caucasian skin, electric blue eyes, and long blonde hair that grew down to the bottom of his ears with a small matching beard. He was wearing a suit of black and silver Viking styled chainmail armor that covered his entire body except his hands, a long red cape, and black lightly armored leather combat boots. This was Thor Odinson first born son of Odin, Prince of Asgard, and Norse god of thunder.

Immediately Odin rose up from his seat and used his fork to tap the large golden and jewel encrusted goblet to get everyone's attention as he spoke "I Odin, Allfather and King of Asgard propose a toast to my son Thor." "I say to my son that Asgard and all of the nine realms thank you for stopping the machinations of this **'Cabal'** , and that for your bravery you have my blessing as well as the blessing of all of the people of Asgard." "To my son Thor prince of Asgard, to Thor!" shouted Odin as all the other Asgardians present lifted their goblets and repeated "To Thor!" as everyone present drank from their goblets.

Thor after drinking from his goblet noticed that someone at the table was missing as he turned towards his father and spoke "Father, where is mother?" asked Thor as Odin looked away from his meal and after wiping his face with his napkin spoke. "Your mother is still dressing trying to find the perfect dress for this occasion." "But like she always is she will be late." replied Odin as Thor nodded and drank some more wine from his goblet.

Then immediately the large wooden double doors of the feast hall opened interrupting the feast as Heimdall ran in towards the end of the table opposite from Odin dropping down onto one knee, placing his hand over his heart, and bowing his head as he spoke "Excuse my interruption Allfather!" said Heimdall with his head still lowered. Odin put on a smile to see his friend as he spoke "Ah Heimdall, please come sit and enjoy this illustrious banquet." said Odin while gesturing his right hand towards an empty seat at the table.

Heimdall with his head still lowered shook his head and spoke "My apologies Allfather I can't, I bring news to you." said Heimdall as Odin rose up from his seat with a confused expression on his face "And what news is that, Heimdall?" asked the Allfather wondering what the news was that Heimdall had brought him. "Sire invaders have arrived, and are about to attack Asgard." reported Heimdall as Odin walked away from the banquet table and looked out of one of the windows to see what was happening, and to his shock he saw a sight that almost made his eye pop out of its socket and his jaw dropped.

Outside of the royal palace a squadron of thousands of TIE Bombers flew in formation as inside of the cockpit of the lead TIE Bomber the squad Commander looked out through his cockpit's viewport and spoke "Night Squadron deploy proton bombs, I repeat Night Squadron deploy proton bombs." ordered the Commander as he heard his squad reply back "Roger that, deploying proton bombs." said the other bomber pilots. Then without any hesitation for innocent civilians the Night Squadron TIE Bombers then began dropping their payload as the bombs began hitting the ground and detonating killing any civilians within their proximity.

Odin could only watch in horror as the invaders began attacking his kingdom and he could see shuttles landing outside of the village with tens of thousands of Clone Troopers mobilizing their forces. "By Bor's beard, it's an invasion." said Odin as he turned around and looked at Heimdall. "Heimdall rally all of the men and get the women and children to safety." "We must prepare for battle, war is upon us!" ordered Odin as Heimdall bowed and left to rally all of the men of Asgard to protect the kingdom.

Xxx

 **Outside of the royal palace, Asgard**

Outside of the royal palace Heimdall had done what he was told as he stood in front of thousands of armored Asgardian soldiers with his sword drawn ready for battle. Heimdall and the soldiers could hear the voice of a Clone Trooper on the other side of the large wooden gate as he affixed a Thermal Detonator and shouted "Fire in the hole!" as a large hole was blasted in the center of the wall and hundreds of Clone Troopers began flooding in.

Heimdall then turned towards the Asgardian soldiers and shouted at the top of his lungs "For Odin!" "For Asgard!" as he charged forward leading the soldiers as they repeated Heimdall "For Odin!" "For Asgard!" as they charged forward as well. But the first Clone Troopers to enter the battlefield aimed their DC-15A blaster rifles and fired blue blaster bolts at Heimdall and three Asgardian soldiers taking them down within seconds as the two armies began converging on one another.

An Asgardian soldier then charged forward and slashed his sword at a Clone Trooper with orange markings on his armor identifying him as a member of the 212th Attack Battalion slicing apart the Clone's blaster as the Imperial trooper then avoided another slash, punched the Asgardian in the face knocking him off balance, punched the Asgardian in his right arm near the elbow hitting a pressure point causing him to drop the sword, and then lunged forward grabbing the Asgardians head with his hands and jerked his head to the right snapping the Asgardian's neck, killing him.

Xxx

 **Feast hall, royal palace, Asgard**

Up in the royal palace's feast hall Odin watched nervously as the Imperial army continued pushing the Asgardian army back while the field was littered with the bodies of dead Asgardian soldiers while there seemed to be no losses for the Empire. Odin then looked over at his son and spoke "Thor you must leave now, go to Midgard and tell them of what is happening here." said Odin as Thor looked at his father and responded "But father we can't run, we have to stay and fight." "Eventually they will tire, and we will be able to defeat them." said Thor.

Odin shook his head "Thor a ruler must know when to fight, and when to retreat." "Now is the time to retreat." said Odin as Thor nodded "I understand father, hurry we will have to leave immediately with mother." said Thor as Odin once again shook his head. "No Thor, your mother and I will remain here." "You will be going to Midgard by yourself." said Odin as Thor shook his head "No father I will not abandon you, or mother." "I will stay here and fight." said Thor wanting to be at his father's side.

"No Thor you will not stay, you will go to Midgard." "And I forbid you to return, now go my son I order you as the Allfather of Asgard to leave." ordered Odin as Thor held his head low, nodded, and held out his right hand towards the banquet table where a large silverish-gray hammer rested. The hammer known as Mjolnir flew into Thor's waiting hand as the thunder god turned around and left the feast hall leaving Odin to whisper sadly "Goodbye my son, I have loved you ever since the day you were born." said Odin as he shed a tear knowing that this was the last time he would ever see his son.

Odin walked up to his throne at the rear of the hall and looked towards the double doors and spoke "Blood of my blood, today is a fine day to die." said Odin as he awaited his end he then heard a Clone Trooper place a Thermal Detonator on the doors as they blew apart. As soon as the smoke cleared Odin saw a figure approach through the smoke and when the figure stepped out of the smoke Odin couldn't believe who it was.

She was a beautiful woman who looked to be in her mid to late forties although she was thousands of years old with Caucasian skin, golden brown hair that had been pulled into a bun, and violet eyes. She was wearing a long white silk dress with a silver pendent around her neck, and white leather lightly armored boots. This was Frigga wife of Odin, mother of Thor, and Queen of Asgard.

Odin then looked at Frigga as he began to speak "Frigga...?" however he was cut off when he saw the look of fear in Frigga's eyes and he wouldn't have to guess why she was afraid as a blue blaster bolt emerged from the smoke hitting Frigga in the back and penetrating through her heart as she fell down to the floor, dead and several Clone Troopers with blue markings on their armor identifying them as members of the 501st Legion emerged from the smoking doorway and took up positions aiming their blasters at the Allfather.

Odin could only look at his wife's body lying lifeless on the floor before out from the smoking hallway at first emerged a pair of black boots as Vader walked out of the smoke revealing himself as he stood and looked at the King of Asgard. "Who are you?!" "What are you here for?!" asked Odin as he shouted at Vader prompting the Sith lord to respond "I am Lord Vader." "And I have come for your destruction." replied Vader as he then looked over at a Clone Trooper with four horizontal blue stripes on his shoulders identifying him as a Commander.

"I will deal with him myself Commander, cover me." ordered Vader as the Commander named Appo nodded his head "Yes my lord." he then turned to look at one trooper and spoke "CT-seven-four-five-nine do a recon and check out the area." ordered Appo as 7459 nodded his head and jogged down the same hallway that Thor had gone down. Vader then looked over at Odin and noticed that he was looking at Frigga's body again as he spoke "Don't worry, you'll soon be joining her." said Vader as Odin averted his attention back to Vader "You will not come any closer dark lord." ordered Odin sternly as he pointed his mighty staff Gungnir at Vader from across the room.

"I beg to differ." said Vader as he walked towards Odin prompting the Allfather to fire a blast of white energy at Vader. However Vader lifted up his right hand and seemingly blocked the energy blast with only his glove as Odin looked at the Sith lord with a look of shock present on his face as Vader spoke "Your power is weak compared to others that I have faced Asgardian." said Vader as Odin fired more white energy blasts at the Sith lord of which Vader blocked them all.

Xxx

 **Unknown hallway, royal palace, Asgard**

In one of the hallways of the royal palace CT-7459 proceeded to walk slowly down the hallway looking around with his blaster rifle pointed out in front of him. 7459 then looked around and did a complete 360 degree turn as he then lifted his left arm up and tapped his index and middle fingers against the left side of his helmet and spoke into its built in comlink "Recon complete, zero sightings of any targets." "I'm heading back." reported 7459 as he turned around and walked off back towards the feast hall.

Seconds after the Clone Trooper left Thor dropped down from the ceiling and landed quietly on the floor without making a sound as he made his way back towards the feast hall making sure to stay as quiet as possible. After a minute or so Thor arrived in the feast hall as he hid behind a large marble column and watched as his father engaged in combat with Vader as he continuously kept firing more white energy blasts at the Sith lord but Vader blocked the blasts as he did before.

However once he began to get tired of the fight Vader spoke "Enough of this!" "Die Asgardian!" shouted Vader as he lifted his arm and extended his left hand out towards Odin as he then clenched his hand into a fist causing Odin to drop his staff and grab his throat as he was lifted a few inches into the air. Thor then watched as Vader walked up to Odin who was still being held by his Force choke and held out his right hand as he used the Force to pull his lightsaber off of his belt and into his waiting hand igniting its blood red blade as he then clenched his fist even tighter and pulled Odin closer as Vader then impaled Odin through the heart with his lightsaber.

"Nooo!" shouted Thor as he ran out from behind the marble column just as Vader had released his grip on Odin causing him to fall to the floor with his left hand clutching the wound in his chest. Thor then ran over to his father as Vader stepped back watching Thor place Mjolnir on the floor as he dropped to his knees and scooped up Odin's head and cradled his father's head with his left hand while his other gently grasped Odin's right hand.

"Father." said Thor as Odin looked up at his son "Thor, I'm so sorry." "I was a fool to fight a powerful enemy." said Odin as Thor pulled him in closer and grasped his hand with a stronger grip "No father, you were wise." "The wisest King that Asgard had ever known, and I am honored to be your son and Prince of Asgard." said Thor while he started to cry knowing that his father was on his deathbed. Odin then looked at his son his life force starting to leave him and spoke "No Thor you are not a Prince, not anymore." "As the father gives way to the son, I shall give way to you." "Thor you are now King of Asgard, goodbye my son...I...love...you." said Odin weakly as he closed his remaining eye and his hand went limp causing it to slip from Thor's grasp.

Thor then held his head low and began to cry as tears trickled down his cheeks while he cradled his father's lifeless body in his arms, however the sound of respiratory breathing snapped Thor out of his weeping as he opened his eyes and looked up at Vader his eyes burning with hatred as he saw the Sith lord standing a few feet away with his lightsaber still in hand. Thor then gently laid his father's head down on the floor as he stood up and looked at Vader as he spoke "You...you killed my father!" shouted Thor anger dripping into his every word, Vader then looked back at Thor as he responded back to the Prince of Asgard now King "Your father was a weak man, he fought against forces he couldn't even begin to comprehend." said Vader as he insulted the former King of Asgard.

"You're a monster!" shouted Thor as Vader countered back "I'm no monster, I strive only for peace." "But your realm threatens that peace, and so all of its inhabitants had to be destroyed to achieve true peace." said Vader as he spoke in a cold and uncaring tone, seeing Asgard and its people as being beneath him. "You're lying, you speak of peace and yet you kill innocents and court chaos!" shouted Thor as he then felt the rage flow out of him like a river as he held out his right hand and Mjolnir flew off of the floor and landed into his awaiting hand as he spoke "You have made the greatest mistake of your life, I shall smite you dark lord." said Thor coldly as he prepared for battle.

Thor then lunged forward with Mjolnir raised to its zenith planning to strike Vader with the mighty war hammer, however the Sith lord then sidestepped the assault as he swung his lightsaber narrowly missing the thunder god who ducked to avoided being decapitated. Vader then swung his lightsaber again aiming at Thor however the King of Asgard raised Mjolnir if front of his body as the lightsaber hit and the blade pushed against the enchanted Uru hammer, but the blade couldn't slice its way through prompting Vader to speak.

"Impressive, your hammer is made of a metal that I have never seen before." "And yet it survived a strike from my lightsaber." said Vader as Thor began pushing the dark lord back with his godly strength as the thunder god spoke "Mjolnir is made of mighty Uru metal, the strongest in all the nine realms." "And you shall fall to it for what you have done!" shouted Thor as he continued pushing Vader back. Vader then shouted at Thor "The only person that shall fall on this day is you, Asgardian!" Vader then held out his left hand, clenched it into a fist as Thor began feeling a crushing sensation around his torso causing him to cry out in pain, and Vader then threw the Asgardian King into the wall breaking off some bricks and leaving a large indent as the god of thunder landed roughly on the floor.

Vader then used the Force to lift Thor off the floor and lifted him higher into the air and proceeded to smash him into the floor at least ten times leaving Thor lying on the floor barely conscious. Vader then deactivated his lightsaber and placed it back on his belt as he looked down at the defeated Asgardian lying in a small crater in the floor at his feet "All too easy." was all the dark lord said as he and his Clone troops left the feast hall.

Ten minutes later Thor awoke to find that Vader and the Clones were gone as he then went to the window and looked out onto the battlefield and was shocked to see the bodies of thousands of dead Asgardian soldiers strewn about on the ground below.

Xxx

 **Heimdall's observatory, Asgard**

Thor arrived in Heimdall's observatory looking around for the trigger device that would allow him to traverse the Bifrost to Earth to warn his friends of the Empire. While Thor was deep in thought looking around for the trigger device he heard a small noise as the god of thunder turned around and saw Heimdall walking in weakly as he was barely able to stand while clutching his chest as blood poured from his wound.

However Heimdall didn't make it far as he collapsed to the floor while Thor ran over and helped him down gently as Heimdall let out a painful cough while Thor looked down at his friend and spoke. "Heimdall my friend, you're injured." said Thor as the guardian of the Bifrost looked back up and responded, "Do not worry about me Thor." "Take this..." Heimdall then held up his sword that connected to the trigger device and controlled the Bifrost of which Thor took "Go to Midgard, warn your friends of this enemy." "Unite with them and destroy this great evil, go...my...friend." said Heimdall weakly as he closed his eyes and died.

Thor then shed a tear for his friend as he spoke "I swear to you Heimdall, as well as my father, mother, and all of those of Asgard that I shall avenge your deaths." "I swear to you all, as the King of Asgard." said Thor as he stood up and walked over towards the platform that Heimdall had once stood on, and after stepping onto the platform Thor placed the sword into the slot of the trigger device opening the Bifrost and setting the destination as Earth. After looking at his home for the last time Thor then walked towards the glowing rainbow portal of the Bifrost and stepped through it on his way to Earth leaving behind the nearly destroyed realm of Asgard.

Xxx

 **Outer space, near Earth**

Inside of his stolen escape pod Superman desperately tried to fly the stolen craft, however he had no experience flying the Imperial craft and even though he could fly through space his reserved solar energy was dangerously low. After remembering Obi-Wan's sacrifice for what seemed like the three hundredth time Superman then looked up from the control console and let a small smirk cross his face as in front of him was Earth, his only remaining home.

After a few seconds of flying towards the blue planet the escape pod then started jarring around as it entered the Earth's atmosphere at an incredible speed prompting Superman to try and decrease the pod's speed. However the Man of Steel couldn't slow the stolen craft down as an alarm began blaring then the control console started flashing red while displaying something in an alien language and flames began building up on the pod's surface.

Superman kept trying to slow down the pod's descent as the surface of the Earth appeared in the pod's viewport and was growing closer after each passing second. As Superman kept pressing buttons trying to slow the craft he spoke aloud "Come on come on, where's the brakes on this thing?" as Superman was running out of buttons to push on the console he then pressed a light orange button, then the pod began slowing down. "Yes!" said Superman as he lifted up his left hand and clenched it into a fist showing that he succeeded in slowing down the pod's descent, however the moment Superman looked up from the console he saw that the pod was only a few seconds from crashing "Oh shit." was all the Kryptonian hero could say as he braced for impact and the pod crashed down landing in a meadow scaring the animals nearby away.

Xxx

 **Earth atmosphere undisclosed location,** **Earth**

Onboard a large floating aircraft carrier that was designated as the **"Helicarrier"** by the global peace organization of the **Strategic, Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division** simply codenamed S.H.I.E.L.D. was a flurry of activity.

On the bridge several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and operators were working at their monitors while at the center standing at the command terminal was a man of African American descent who looked to be in his late forties with a shaved head, short black goatee, with brown eyes however only his right eye was visible as he was wearing an eye patch that covered the other.

He was wearing a black trenchcoat with a black shirt underneath, black pants, black combat boots, and black gloves. This was Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and he was giving orders to the bridge crew when one of the monitors started beeping and an alarm then started going off.

"Hill, what the hell's going on?!" shouted Fury as a woman in her mid thirties with Caucasian skin, short black hair and blue eyes wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with an eagle insignia on the shoulders, black knee length boots, and carrying a Colt .45 9mm handgun in a holster on her belt ran over to one of the monitors and checked it.

"Sir!, we've just detected an object that crashed about four hundred miles away!" "Origin unknown, sir!" shouted Maria Hill back at Fury to tell her commanding officer what was happening. "What's the location of the object?" asked Fury as Hill started clacking on the monitor's keyboard as she then looked up at Fury "The location of the crash site is approximately thirty eight miles northwest of Springfield, Illinois." said Hill as Fury adopted a surprised look.

Fury then looked at a S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier dressed in black S.W.A.T. gear "Get a squad ready, and go out there and find whatever crashed!" ordered Fury as the soldier saluted and immediately ran out of the bridge to get a squad ready.

Xxx

 **Antarctica, Earth**

Located at the bottom of the Earth at the very brink of the southern hemisphere lied Antarctica a freezing hellhole to all but the animals that lived in the freezing temperature. Across the barren ice and snow covered landscape flew an aircraft of some sort, even though it resembled a fighter jet used by the world's militaries this aircraft seemed to be more technologically advanced, it was the Batwing.

Inside of the Batwing's cockpit sat its pilot he was a strong built man wearing a black armored full bodysuit which showed his musculature with a large black bat symbol on the chest and by his musculature he was in his early to mid forties, black gloves and boots, a dark brown utility belt around his waist, a black cape that extended down from the collar of his suit, and a black cowl with small pointed bat-like ears that covered almost his entire head only leaving his mouth and dark blue eyes exposed. This was Bruce Wayne AKA Batman, defender of Gotham City and Billionaire owner of Wayne Enterprises.

Batman then heard a beeping noise as he pressed a button on the console in front of him and spoke "What is it Alfred?" asked Batman as a male voice spoke over the comm. channel. "Master Bruce Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. would like an update on your reconnaissance." said Bruce's butler and friend Alfred Pennyworth then Batman responded "Tell Fury that I've just completed my reconnaissance down in Antarctica, and I'm heading back to the cave." ordered Bruce.

"Yes Master Bruce, I'll inform him immediately." said Alfred as the console displayed a red blip on the radar and a beeping sound got Batman's attention as he looked down at the radar. "Hang on Alfred, the radar is picking up something." "It looks metallic, I'm gonna land and see what it is." "Wait for me to get back to the cave." ordered Batman as Alfred responded "Understood Master Bruce." then the line cut.

The Batwing then flew out into an open plain of ice and snow and began lowering itself down until it landed on the snow covered ground. As soon as the Batwing was firmly landed on the ground Batman then opened the cockpit hatch and jumped down onto the snow covered ground as he felt the freezing cold breeze "Batsuit thermal control activated." said a female robotic voice as the Batsuit began warming up.

Batman then trudged through the freezing cold breeze and the knee deep snow as he then came upon the object that his radar had detected. Batman then got down on one knee as he began to closely inspect the object "What the hell is this thing?" "It looks alien, like it's not even of this world." said Batman as a male voice spoke up catching the Dark Knight off guard.

"That is correct, since this object is like you say." "It is not of this world." said the voice as Batman immediately stood back up and pulled a Batarang from his belt while standing still alarmed by the voice. "Who's there?, show yourself now!" shouted Batman as the voice then spoke "Very well then." said the voice as a few feet away appeared the spectral form of Obi-Wan Kenobi now in the form of a Force ghost.

"Who are you?" asked Batman wanting to know the identity of the person before him. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and we have much to talk about." replied Obi-Wan as Batman looked at the spirit of the deceased Jedi as Obi-Wan continued "But we should talk where it's more...suitable." Batman then nodded "Alright, but you'd better explain to me why you're here." said Batman as he grabbed the lightsaber out of the snow and clipped it to his utility belt, then he walked back towards the Batwing.

But just as Batman was about to jump into the Batwing he then looked back at Obi-Wan and spoke "I know just where we should talk." "I hope you know where Gotham City is." remarked Batman as he jumped into the Batwing's cockpit and activated the thrusters which then caused the Batwing to lift off the ground and fly off towards Gotham City.

Xxx

 **Outside of Springfield, Illinois, Earth**

A small unit of at least fourteen S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers dressed in black tactical S.W.A.T. gear slowly approached the crashed escape pod in the middle of the small meadow with their weapons pointed at the Imperial craft as the lead soldier then lifted his left arm with his hand clenched into a fist signaling the group to come to a stop behind him. The lead soldier then spoke into the walkie talkie strapped to his vest on the left side of his chest "Command this is recon unit one." "We have located the crashed object, and are preparing to investigate." reported the squad leader as the unit approached the pod.

As soon as the recon unit got closer to the pod the hatch began to creek open as the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers then kept their weapons pointed towards the Imperial craft waiting to see who or what would emerge from it. The unit would soon get their answer as Superman then fell out from the hatch landing on the ground on both his hands and knees as the squad leader ran over to him and helped the Man of Steel to his feet as he spoke.

"Kent you okay?" asked the squad leader as Superman looked at him and nodded his head as he spoke "Yeah I'm fine." "I need to get this to Fury as soon as possible." said Superman as he lifted his right hand to show the squad leader the data drive that he was holding in his hand. The squad leader then nodded his head as he began leading Superman back to the Quinjet since the Kryptonian hero was still too weak to fly.

Xxx

 **Wayne Manor, Gotham City, New Jersey, Earth**

On the outskirts of Gotham City resided Wayne Manor home of the extremely wealthy Wayne family. However unknown to its citizens beneath Wayne Manor rested a secret underground cave that housed a hidden lair that only a few ever knew was there.

Down in the **"Batcave"** one could see the many objects displayed on the lower level of the underground headquarters such as a giant green robotic T-Rex, a giant Lincoln penny, or even a giant Joker playing card.

But what stuck out the most was a large hi-tech computer displaying numerous online newspaper articles such as **"Hulk and Superman defeat Doomsday"** , **"Batman strikes and stops international conflict with aid of Ironman and Green Lantern"** , **"X-Men stop meltdown in China",** and **"Thor and Flash save world leaders at U.N. summit"**. Then through the waterfall off to the other side of the Batcave emerged the Batwing as it then landed on its landing platform and Batman jumped out of the cockpit landing on the floor and began walking over towards the Bat computer.

As soon as Batman sat down in his seat he removed his cowl placing it next to the Bat computer's keyboard allowing the rest of his appearance to be seen as he had Caucasian skin and short black hair. Then after a few seconds Obi-Wan's spectral form appeared only a few feet away from the hi-tech computer as Bruce looked at him and spoke "So, Obi-Wan is it?" "What is it that you have to tell me?" asked Bruce as Obi-Wan responded "What I have to tell you is that your world is in danger." replied Obi-Wan.

However Bruce still hadn't gotten the answer that he wanted as he continued his questioning "In danger from what?" asked Bruce as he crossed his arms wanting an answer. Obi-Wan then responded "Your world is in danger of being invaded by the Galactic Empire." "They plan on capturing your friend Kal-El." However the moment Bruce heard Superman's Kryptonian birth name he looked at Obi-Wan with a surprised expression on his face.

"How do you know about Clark?" "What have you done with him?" asked Bruce as Obi-Wan responded back "I freed him from the Empire, and sent him back to this planet to alert his friends and the planet's inhabitants of the Empire's presence." replied the elderly Jedi easing the vigilante's suspicions about him. Bruce then softened his glare at the elderly Jedi since he knew from his years of disciplinary training that the Jedi was telling him the truth "So let me guess this **'Empire'** is from another universe." "And so is this." stated Bruce as he unclipped Anakin's lightsaber from his utility belt and held it up with his right hand for Obi-Wan to see.

Obi-Wan then looked at Bruce and let a small smirk appear on his face as he spoke "That is correct, an excellent deduction I might add." said the Jedi Knight as he was impressed by Bruce's excellent deduction and impressive intellect. Then Bruce looked curiously at the lightsaber as he asked another question "What is this thing anyways?" Obi-Wan then nodded his head knowing that Bruce wanted him to explain "I'll tell what that is." "That is a lightsaber, it's the weapon of a Jedi Knight." "It was used by the Jedi for over a thousand generations to keep the peace in my universe." explained Obi-Wan.

Bruce then pressed his thumb against the silver plated activation button on the hilt as the lightsaber's light blue blade emerged with a hiss and Bruce looked at the weapon even more intrigued as he looked at Obi-Wan and spoke. "So, how are we gonna stop the Empire?" asked Bruce as Obi-Wan responded "I gave Kal-El the blueprints for all of the Empire's ships, as well as the data on all of their troops, weapons, and tactics." replied Obi-Wan as the sound of footsteps caught both men's attention as they looked over to see someone approaching them. It was then revealed to be a man carrying a silver tray with a matching silver lid. He was in his early sixties with Caucasian skin, grayish-white hair and dark brown eyes who was wearing a smart black suit jacket with a white button down shirt underneath, black bowtie, gray trowsers, black leather shoes, white gloves, and gold rimmed glasses. This was Alfred Pennyworth former butler to the Wayne family now assistant and close friend to Bruce as both himself and Batman.

However Alfred came to a stop when he saw Bruce sitting in his seat speaking to Obi-Wan's spectral form and spoke "Master Bruce who is this?" asked Alfred as Bruce then responded "This Alfred...is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi." replied Bruce as he explained to Alfred about the Empire, however Alfred still didn't understand how an Empire from another universe could be in theirs until Bruce explained. "It's actually not as ridiculous as you think Alfred, because at S.T.A.R. Labs I listened in on a theory of a possible **'Multiverse'** , which is a collection of an infinite number of parallel universes that exist concurrently with our own." "So it is true..." began Alfred as Bruce nodded his head "Yes Alfred, it is true." "Our universe is only one of millions, if not billions of alternate realities." explained Bruce.

"But Master Bruce if this **'Empire'** has already conquered an entire parallel universe, how will you be able to stop them?" asked Alfred. Bruce was about to speak when the Bat computer displayed an encoded message from S.H.I.E.L.D. and Bruce opened it to see what it said. "Alfred I gotta go." "A S.H.I.E.L.D. recon unit just found Clark, and they're bringing him back to the Helicarrier." said Bruce as he grabbed his cowl, stood up, and began walking towards the Batwing. "But Master Bruce what about your lunch?" asked Alfred before he got Bruce's response "Sorry Alfred, no time to eat." "The world is at stake." replied Bruce as he put on his cowl, jumped on top of the Batwing landing inside of the cockpit, and ignited the engines taking off to rendezvous with the Helicarrier.

Xxx

 **Tony Stark's Malibu mansion, Malibu, California, Earth**

Down in the basement of a high rise Malibu mansion resided a highly advanced armory and lab and inside of the lab its owner was hard at work at his workstation and when he turned around his appearance was then revealed. He was a strong built man in his late thirties to early forties with Caucasian skin, short black hair with a small matching goatee, and blue eyes. He was wearing a black short sleeved T-shirt with gray sleeves and had the words **"AC/DC"** written on the front over his chest, black jeans, and all black sneakers. This was Tony Stark AKA Ironman, Billionaire owner of Stark Industries and armored superhero.

Sitting on a couch a few feet away was a second man of African American descent who looked to be in his late thirties, with an Army cut hairstyle which still showed his black hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a white T-shirt underneath, blue jeans, white sneakers with red soles, and a silver watch on his left wrist. This was James "Rhodey" Rhodes AKA War Machine, Tony's best friend and partner when he's Ironman.

And standing next to Tony at the workstation was a third man who looked to be in his mid to late thirties with lightly tanned Caucasian skin, short black hair, and light blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue denim jacket with a dark purple T-shirt underneath, pale blue jeans, and all white sneakers. This was Bruce Banner AKA the Incredible Hulk, one of the smartest men on the planet as Banner and the strongest being on Earth as the Hulk.

Tony was working on some blueprints for his latest Ironman suit the Mark LX (60) Endosym armor that was being created from a sample of Symbiote biomass that had been recovered from Eddie Brock AKA Venom one of the members of the Cabal with Bruce standing by to help out with the design. Rhodey then decided to speak "Tony you really need to stop doing this." said Rhodey as Tony then looked up from the holographic 3-D model of his new suit at his friend and responded "What?, she was hot."

Rhodey then gave Tony a stare as he continued "Aren't you in a relationship with Pepper now?" "I don't think she'd like you ogling other women." said Rhodey as Tony then went back to work on adjusting his suit's blueprints as he continued speaking with Rhodey. "Rhodey, just because I can't touch doesn't mean I can't admire the view." "Besides, I was saying that you should hook up with her, not me." said Tony as he took a swig of his root beer and continued "You don't have nearly enough fun, you're almost as bad as Mr. Uptight over here." said Tony as he jerked his right thumb towards Bruce.

"Don't drag me into this." said Bruce as he raised his hands in surrender "I'm just here to help you with genetically modifying that Symbiote biomass for use as a hi-tech armored suit." Tony then pat Bruce on the shoulder as he spoke to his fellow scientist "Doctor Banner, don't be a pregnant hippopotamus." "You need to cut loose more, even more than Rhodey does." said Tony as Bruce then shook his head.

"Yeah, not the best choice of words Tony." "We all know what happens when I cut loose." said Bruce in a warning tone as Tony responded back after he took a second swig of his root beer "Yeah, and it's freaking amazing." said Tony in the same sarcastic tone as Bruce shook his head and went back to writing down notes about the Symbiote biomass and how they could genetically modify it for use as an Ironman suit. "Yeah and your tin can suits wouldn't stand a chance against the **'Other guy'** except maybe this one." said Bruce however Tony let out a small snicker prompting Bruce to look over at him "What?, what's so funny?" asked Bruce as Tony responded back.

"Well if memory serves, it was Veronica and I that knocked your big green ass over in Africa." "You remember that?, how about you Rhodey?" asked Tony as Rhodey put his hands up "Whoa whoa whoa, leave me out of this." said Rhodey as Bruce then spoke "Don't throw mud at me, I designed Veronica too." "She was only able to take the other guy down because Wanda messed with his mind." "If you were going up against the other guy when he was really pissed, then you'd be screwed." "So you better stop egging me on because when the other guy comes out he's gonna rip anything that pissed him off to begin with apart." remarked Bruce.

Tony then nodded his head finally understanding that pissing off Bruce is never the best option for any situation as he spoke "Yeah that's true Bruce, you don't have to remind me from now on." said Tony as his smartphone started ringing "Sir the telephone is for you." said the robotic male voice of Tony's AI butler J.A.R.V.I.S. "Thanks for stating the obvious there J.A.R.V.I.S., I almost didn't notice the phone ringing." said Tony still with the same sarcastic tone.

"Your sarcasm is of course always appreciated sir." said J.A.R.V.I.S. as Tony nodded his head and reached for his smartphone "Yeah well, that's why I live and breathe J.A.R.V.I.S." Tony then picked up his smartphone, swiped the screen, and spoke into it. "Yeah you've reached the Life Model Decoy of Tony Stark." "So leave a message after the..." Tony was then cut off by the person who was speaking to him on the other side of the line as his face changed from its normal one with a cocky smirk to a serious one as Rhodey and Bruce waited for the call to end.

Tony then hung up his smartphone and put it into his jean pocket as Rhodey then spoke up "Tony who was that?" "What's going on?" asked Rhodey as Tony then shut down the holographic 3-D display at his workstation and looked at both Rhodey and Bruce with a serious look on his face that the other two people present had never seen before. "That was Fury, he needs us at the Helicarrier ASAP." "We've got a situation." said Tony as both he and Rhodey looked at each other, nodded, and got ready to suit up "Oh and one more thing, we've gotta pick some others up on the way." said Tony as Bruce looked at him with a confused look on his face, "And who would those **'others'** be?" asked Bruce as Tony looked at him and gave him a small smirk "I think you know who they are." said Tony and he and Rhodey went to go get suited up.

Xxx

 **Central City, Missouri, Earth**

A large black van with black tinted windows quickly pulled up and screeched to a halt in front of a large building that was identified by a large sign above the doorway as the **"First National Bank of Central City"** and began releasing a group of at least six men. And while the weather hadn't exactly been boiling especially during the summertime, it would have been an unusual sight for anybody who had not lived in Central City in their entire lives to see that the men were dressed in winter attire complete with heavy jackets, snow pants, heavy snow boots with cleats at the bottom, gloves, scarves over their mouths, winter hats, snow goggles, and were carrying strange weapons that looked like silver plated guns with light blue glowing lines on them.

Then a seventh man emerged from the driver's seat of the van and walked towards the bank entrance with the six men following him inside. The moment the group made it into the bank the lead man then balled his hand into a fist and knocked a security guard who was stationed next to the entrance to the floor. Everybody then looked at the man in fear recognizing who he was immediately. He was a strong built man who looked to be in his late forties with Caucasian skin, he was wearing a blue hooded parka with the hood pulled up to cover his head, blue snow pants, brown snow boots with cleats at the bottom, blue goggles that covered his eyes, light blue gloves, and was carrying an even larger silver plated gun. This was Captain Cold one of the criminals of Central City.

Captain Cold then noticed the security guard who he had knocked to the floor begin to unholster his gun, however he wasn't fast enough as the villian then lifted up his weapon that he dubbed his **"Cold Gun"** and blasted the security guard with it freezing him into a block of ice. Captain Cold then looked at all of the people present who had just gotten onto the floor with their heads down, Captain Cold then spoke in his cold and raspy voice "If anyone attempts to set off the alarm, then they die." proclaimed the ice villian as he then pointed his weapon at each of the hostages "Do we understand each other?" asked Captain Cold as each of the hostages nodded their heads obediently.

Captain Cold then let an evil smirk cross his lips as he continued "Very good, as long as you do as you are told, you will be alright." "We are only here for the money, so ladies and gentlemen please don't make me ruin the great work that your plastic surgeons have been doing, by giving you all a cold and grueling death." "My compatriots will remain here and watch you, while I go to retrieve the oh so valuable precious jewels and unmarked money that was recently put into safe keeping here." "And by the contrary, I will be freezing all of your accounts at this bank." "Finally I would highly suggest not angering my accomplices or attempting to set them off in any way, they're real firecrackers you know." said Captain Cold with an evil smirk as he walked towards the bank vault and made short work of the vault door with his Cold Gun and kicked open the weakened metal door with his boot.

Captain Cold then looked at the large stash of precious gem stones and stacks of money as he let his grin grow even larger and then he began shoveling all of the loot into his bag as fast as his hands could go. After cleaning out the vault Captain Cold then walked back towards the front entrance as he still kept his evil grin on his face "Like taking candy from a baby." remarked the ice villian as he walked back into the main section of the bank and looked at one of his henchmen "So, have the children been behaving themselves?" asked Captain Cold.

One of the thugs then turned around to look at his boss "Yeah, they've been scared shitless and they aren't such a problem." replied the thug as his boss nodded his head understanding that all of the hostages were listening to his orders quite obediently. "Good, we're done here." said Cold as the second in command thug looked at his boss "So what should we do with the hostages?" "Are we gonna let 'em go?" asked the thug as Cold shook his head "Oh no, kill them." "Kill them all." ordered Captain Cold in a chilling cold tone as one of the hostages looked up in surprise.

"But you said that if we obediently followed your instructions, then you'd let us live." said the man who was looking straight at the ice villian. "Yeah, about that..." "I lied." said Captain Cold with an evil smirk as he aimed his Cold Gun at the man and was preparing to shoot him, suddenly there was a blur of blueish electricity and a rapid gust of wind that followed it and began picking up as Captain Cold and his cronies were thrown against the wall and landed hard on the polished marble tile floor.

Captain Cold then stood up with his henchmen following his lead as the seven men then looked at a sight that caused their jaws to drop as against one of the marble columns was leaning somebody who made the ice villian's blood boil. It was a strong built man who looked to be in his early thirties with Caucasian skin and light hazel eyes. He was wearing a bright red lightly armored costume with small sections of his black bodysuit visible underneath, matching red gloves and boots, a red lightly armored mask that covered almost his entire head except his eyes and mouth, but the two most distinguishing features of his costume were the two small golden lightning bolts on the sides of his mask that were positioned where his ears were and the symbol on his chest that resembled a golden circle and on the inside of the circle was a large golden lightning bolt that pointed diagonally from the right to the left. This was Barry Allen AKA The Flash, forensic scientist for the Central City Police department, the fastest man alive, and the defender of Central City.

Flash then let a grin appear on his face as he was still leaning against the marble column with his arms crossed and spoke. "Well, if it isn't Captain Cold and his icepick for brains cronies." "How many times have I taken you down and thrown you in jail Cold?, because this is what the thirtieth time now?" "Sheesh don't you guys ever get bored of me kicking your asses?, because it's really getting on my nerves." stated Flash as Captain Cold then tried to hide his fear but it didn't work.

"Flash, what are you doing here?" "The alarm wasn't even raised, and you're supposed to be..." said Captain Cold as Flash cut him off "Away on Avengers League business?" said Flash as he finished the ice villian's sentence for him. "I am, I just heard over the wire from the Central City State penitentiary with the help of S.H.I.E.L.D. about your latest jailbreak." "And I guessed something like this would happen, you'd break into a bank, try to rob it and freeze all the hostages, and make a clean getaway." "But when will you guys ever learn no matter how fast you guys try to move, I'm always one step ahead of you guys." "Now I'm gonna shut my mouth 'cause I've got five minutes to get back home and watch the series finale of my favorite show, which is still four minutes more than I need to take you all down." stated Flash as he stopped leaning on the column and stood still waiting to make his move.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that scarlet speedster." "Freeze him up boys!" ordered Captain Cold as his six henchmen then fired their freezing guns at Flash and within seconds the freeze blasts then covered the column in a thick sheet of ice while also filling the room with a freezing cold vapor, but failing to hit the now vanished speedster. Captain Cold then looked around the area trying to locate his enemy as he shouted out to his cronies "Where is he?" "Where did he go?!"

Suddenly there was a quick and powerful gust of wind that blew over the men as Captain Cold then looked around following the trail as he locked onto the spot where Flash would run by. "Gotcha now." whispered Captain Cold as he fired a cold icy blast from his Cold Gun, however the trail then immediately changed direction and ran the other way as Captain Cold then began firing his Cold Gun after the blueish electricity trail and was firing a freezing cold blast around the area carelessly as he began freezing his henchmen without even noticing it.

Suddenly the ice villian felt the gust slam into him causing him to drop his Cold Gun as the next thing Captain Cold knew was that he was tied to one of the marble columns with a chain as Flash was standing over the ice villian triumphantly with his hands on his hips. "I'll just leave you guys here for the cops to come pick you up." said Flash with a laugh as Captain Cold looked at the fastest man alive with a disgusted look on his face "How is this possible?!" "How do you keep defeating me?, it's not fair!" shouted the ice villian with annoyance in his voice.

"Well you should really pick another superhero to tangle with Cold." "Because messing with a guy who can travel at three times the speed of light and can perceive events in less than an attosecond, isn't really a smart idea." replied Flash as a beeping sound from the lightning bolt on the right side of his mask caught his attention. Flash then looked over at Captain Cold "Sorry I need to take this." "But I hope to see you again in a flash." said the scarlet speedster as he gave the ice villian a small mock salute and sped out of the bank in a blur leaving the chained up Captain Cold and his frozen henchmen behind for the police to pick up.

*Outside of the bank*

As soon as Flash found an empty alleyway he stopped and lifted his right arm touching the lightning bolt on the right side of his mask with his index and middle fingers "Yeah I'm here, what's going on?" asked Flash as the voice on the other side of the line spoke. "Uh I think you mean **'get my ass to the Helicarrier please'** Director." said Flash in a mocking tone as Fury shouted "Just get here now damn it!" angered by Barry's sometimes immature antics.

"Alright fine, can you just tell me what's going on now?" asked Flash as he heard Fury let out a sigh "Barry we have a situation, just get to the Helicarrier as soon as possible." ordered Fury a lot more politely. "Alright I'll be there in a jiff, but I've gotta go give somebody a wake up call." said Flash as he deactivated his earpiece and took off running towards California.

Xxx

 **Royal palace, Wakanda, Africa, Earth**

Hidden away from the rest of the world deep in the heart of Africa resided the hidden nation of Wakanda, regarded as being one of if not the most technologically advanced nation on Earth due to the discovery of a large mountain sized meteor of a rare and incredibly strong metal called Vibranium. In the large royal palace of the Wakandan royal family there was a large laboratory that resided in the lower levels of the palace and a man stood at a microscope examining something and conducting an experiment of some sort, and when he turned away from the microscope and began writing some notes on a clipboard his full appearance could be seen.

He was a tall strong built man of African American descent who looked to be in his early to mid thirties with short black hair and a short matching goatee, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a black turtleneck, black baggy jeans, white sneakers with dark blue soles, and a ring on his left hand's ring finger that displayed the face of a panther. This was T'Challa Udaku AKA Black Panther, King of Wakanda and one of the heroes of Earth.

"Impressive, most impressive indeed." muttered T'Challa as he wrote down the various numerals and equations. "I've finally managed to find the correct algorithm to combine Wakandan Vibranium with Adamantium in its purest form." "And now Vibranium will find another purpose in this world, to combine with Adamantium and give rise to a newer and stronger metal." said T'Challa proudly.

However as soon as T'Challa had placed his clipboard on the table of his workstation and was about to look back through the microscope to complete his research an elderly man ran into the lab. He was also of African American descent who looked to be in his early to mid fifties with gray hair and a medium length matching beard, light brown eyes, and was wearing the robes of an elder African tribesman.

The man then dropped down onto one knee while bowing his head and spoke "King T'Challa, I must tell you something!" said the man with his head still lowered. T'Challa then put on a kind smile and spoke "Rise my friend, I do not want you to feel beneath me." said T'Challa since his father T'Chaka the former King of Wakanda was killed by the Cabal meaning that T'Challa had to ascend to the royal throne and become King, although his subjects said it was of Wakandan tradition to always kneel before the King T'Challa felt that the old ways needed to change.

The elderly man then nodded his head and followed his King's order as he stood up and looked at his ruler. "So what is it that you have to tell me about?" asked T'Challa as the elderly man nodded "Sire Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. has sent a message for you, and it is for you to get to the Helicarrier as soon as possible." replied the elder. T'Challa nodded his head understanding that his assistance was most likely needed and was more important than his research was at the moment.

"Very well then, I will be leaving immediately to rendezvous with the Helicarrier." "Get my Quinjet ready for my departure." ordered T'Challa as the elderly man was about to bow but stopped himself knowing that T'Challa had ordered him not to and responded "Yes your highness." said the elder as he turned and left to get T'Challa's personal Quinjet ready.

Xxx

 **Midtown High School, Manhattan, New York City, Earth**

Throughout Midtown High School many students would experience a day that would be described as a living hell for them as they would constantly be given either wedgies, being shoved into and locked in their lockers, thrown into the girl's locker room, or have their faces shoved into their lunch in the cafeteria at lunch time. But for one student things didn't seem to be going that bad for him since he didn't have any of those things done to him today and was on time for all of his classes as well as acing all of his tests and as he was walking down the hallway his appearance could be seen.

He was a young teenage boy who looked to be sixteen years old with Caucasian skin, short light brown hair, and hazel eyes. He was wearing a light gray zip up hoodie that was zipped down at the moment with a navy blue and dark purple striped collar shirt underneath, light blue jeans, white and red sneakers with black soles, and ear buds in his ears that connected to his smartphone that he was holding in his right hand. This was Peter Parker AKA the Spectacular Spider-Man, school nerd at Midtown High as Peter Parker and masked vigilante of New York City as Spider-Man.

Peter was walking down the hallway bobbing his head up and down as he was listening to his favorite song **"Unbeatable"** by David Rolfe from Pokémon Advanced Battle due to Peter being a fan of the third generation of the anime. However Peter became so mesmerized listening to the song that unbeknownst to him he started singing along with the song.

"Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable

Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test

From the earth, the land  
The sea and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)

Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
You think you'll win, but soon you'll see  
You may beat some, but you can't beat me

I'm undefeatable

There's a feeling deep inside me  
And it's always there to guide me  
It's in my heart and in my soul  
Leading me to the ultimate goal  
You can try your best, this might be fun  
You'll go down to defeat before you've begun

Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokémon  
(Advanced Battle!)

Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm undefeatable  
Every move, each attack you choose  
You think you can win, but you'll always lose

Oh oh oh  
(Advanced Battle!)  
I'm unbeatable, Pokémon!" finished Peter as he broke into an air guitar strum and almost dropped his phone in the process but managed to hold on to the device.

However just as Peter was about to resume walking someone snuck up behind him and wrapped their arm around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Peter immediately turned around wanting to see who was able to sneak up on him without his Spider-Sense going off, however it wouldn't take Peter long to discover the unknown person's identity because as soon as he turned around he saw that it was a girl and Peter gave her a big smile knowing who she was.

She was a young teenage girl who looked to be sixteen as well with Caucasian skin, shoulder length blonde hair, and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a dark purple windbreaker over a basic white shirt, a black skirt that stopped at just above the knees, black leather boots that stopped at just beneath the knees, and she was carrying a school textbook with the words **"The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn"** written on the cover. This was Gwen Stacy AKA Spider-Woman, Peter's girlfriend and partner when he's Spider-Man.

"Hey Pete I guess your Spidey-Senses must be on vacation or something." whispered Gwen in a playful tone as Peter responded "Yeah, my Spider-Sense warns me if anybody tries to sneak up on me." "But...how were you able to sneak up on me without setting it off Gwen?" asked Peter as he was whispering too. "Well I figured that anybody with speed and reflexes comparable to your own could nullify your Spider-Senses." replied Gwen as she was still whispering. "But, if you don't like me sneaking up on you." "How would you like me to give you something that you could see coming?" asked Gwen to her boyfriend as she gave him a sly grin of which Peter returned.

"I think I know what you mean Gwen." replied Peter as both he and Gwen leaned their heads in closer getting ready for a kiss but, "Hey Puny Parker!, I think that I speak for all of the guys and girls here at Midtown when I say." "We don't wanna see you and your nerdy girlfriend make out." said a voice as Peter and Gwen adopted an aggravated expression as they were interrupted during their special moment and looked at where the voice that stopped them from kissing came from and the boy that it belonged to.

He was a tall strong built older teenage boy who was about seventeen years old with Caucasian skin, short blonde hair, and dark hazel eyes. He was wearing a primarily blue jacket with white sleeves and a large red letter **"M"** over his heart over a basic white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, red sneakers with white soles, and was holding a football in his left hand. This was Eugene "Flash" Thompson, star quarterback for the Midtown High School football team and a notorious bully at Midtown High.

With him were two other teenage boys who also looked to be seventeen, the first one was a large chubby boy with lightly tanned skin, a shaved head, and light brown eyes. He was wearing the same jacket as Flash except with a black T-shirt underneath, pale blue jeans, and all blue sneakers. This was Kenny "King" Kong, one of Flash's friends and teammates on the school football team.

The second one was a tall strong built boy who was of African American descent, with short dark brown hair, and cyan eyes. He was also wearing the same Midtown High football team jacket as Flash and Kenny except with a dark blue T-shirt underneath, charcoal black jeans, blue sneakers with black soles, and a green baseball cap on his head. This was Randy "Rand" Robertson, another one of Flash's friends.

Peter and Gwen then looked at Flash with anger filled eyes upset that he could never seem to leave them alone as Flash ran over and grabbed Peter around the neck with his left arm while he used his right fist to give Peter a noogie. "Hey how's about a big noogie for Puny Parker, you like that don't ya Puny Parker?!" called out Flash as he kept up his noogie assault on Peter, however Peter then shoved Flash away as he spoke "Look Flash!, I've been having a great day so far without you getting in the way!" "All I wanna do is enjoy a day with my girlfriend, so how about you just leave me alone." said Peter sternly as Flash looked on stupefied since Peter had never spoken like that before.

Flash then looked over at Rand and Kenny and spoke "Wait a minute, did Puny Parker just tell me to leave him alone?" asked Flash to his friends as they both nodded their heads and Flash looked back at Peter as he responded back "Yeah Flash, what are you deaf and stupid?" "I said enough, and I hope that what I said was simple enough to get through your thick skull." said Peter as Rand let out a laugh as he spoke.

"Dude Parker got ya big time!" "He is kinda telling the truth, 'cause sometimes during practice coach has to shout to ya like three times to get your attention!" said Rand as he was laughing his ass off. Flash then looked back at Peter matching the same stare that he was being given, then he looked over at Gwen "Hey Gwen you should walk away, unless you wanna see your boyfriend here get his ass kicked." said Flash sternly.

However Gwen put on a face that could only mean "Make me." as Flash then let out a cocky scoff as he looked away from her and back at Peter, "Huh, suit yourself." "Alright Puny Parker, let's dance." said Flash as he began cracking his knuckles and punched his right hand in his left for emphasis as he approached Peter who got into a fighting stance. However just as Flash cocked back his fist and was preparing to slug Peter a boy's voice called out "Hey Flash!" "Back off!"

Flash then turned his head and looked over his shoulder as he saw who had told him to leave Peter alone and he saw three teenagers standing only a few feet away with the the one who had shouted at Flash standing in front of the others. He was a teenage boy who looked to be sixteen years old with Caucasian skin, short dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a navy blue sweater over a long sleeved white collar shirt, black jeans, all white sneakers, and was wearing a silver Rolex on his left wrist. This was Harry Osborn, Peter's best friend.

The first person with him was a teenage girl who also looked to be sixteen with Caucasian skin, shoulder length red hair, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a pink short sleeved shirt, a dark blue skirt that stopped at just above the knees, dark brown boots that stopped at just beneath the knees, and a mood ring on her right hand's ring finger. This was Mary Jane Watson, Harry's girlfriend and a close friend of Peter and Gwen.

And the second person was a young teenage boy who looked to be fifteen years old with Caucasian skin, short black hair, and light blue eyes. He was wearing a red turtleneck with a black collar shirt underneath, navy blue jeans, and black sneakers with white soles. This was Billy Batson AKA Shazam, a close friend of Peter at Midtown and a fellow superhero.

Flash then noticed that Harry, Billy, and MJ were all giving him dirty looks and had their arms crossed as Rand lifted up his hands in surrender "Whoa Flash, you're on your own against these guys." "I'm out of here." said Rand as he turned around and began to walk away as Kenny nodded his head and spoke as he began to walk away "Yeah me too, I'm out of here." "Later everyone."

After Rand and Kenny left Peter, Gwen, Flash, Billy, Harry, and MJ all burst into laughter with Billy almost falling over onto the floor due to how much he was laughing. Flash then wiped the tears out of his eyes as he finally stopped laughing and spoke "Nice one Parker, I wasn't even expecting that!" "Nice job man!" said Flash as he slapped Peter a five.

"Thanks Flash, I can't believe I actually called you deaf and stupid!" "I've always wanted to do that up until we became friends." said Peter due to the fact that unbeknownst to Rand and Kenny, Peter and Flash actually became really good friends. "Yeah, sorry about the noogie there." "You alright Spidey?" asked Flash since he knew of Peter's secret identity as Peter responded back "Yeah, I'm fine." replied Peter as his smartphone then began to ring.

Peter then swiped the screen and answered the phone "Yeah it's me, what's going on?" asked Peter as the others watched with curious expressions waiting to see what was going on. They would all get their answer quite soon as Peter spoke again "Right gotcha, we'll be outside soon." said Peter as he hung up, placed his phone in his pocket, looked at his friends, and explained to them what the phone call was about.

"Guys we need to get outside now." "Mr. Stark is enroute with a S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet, we've got a situation." said Peter as he received a nod from Gwen and Billy as well as from Flash and Harry due to the fact that the two were secretly Agent Venom and the Patrioteer respectively. Flash spoke for the both of them "Alright Parker we're in, nobody's gonna mess with our planet!" said Flash with pride in his voice as Mary Jane pulled Harry into a small kiss on the lips as she spoke to him "Please be careful Harry." said MJ with concern in her voice.

Harry then put on a confident smirk "Don't worry MJ." "I'll be fine." said Harry as he gave her a wink showing that he would keep his promise. "Alright, you guys ready to go?" asked Peter as his four friends nodded as Peter continued "Alright let's go." ordered Peter as he, Gwen, Flash, Harry and Billy then ran out of one of the doors and headed for an alleyway.

*Outside of Midtown High School*

Peter and the others had just ran into an alleyway as he called out "Alright guys we need to change now." "We're out of here in less than two minutes." said Peter as he dropped his backpack onto the ground as he then began slipping off his jacket, followed by him taking off his navy blue and dark purple striped shirt exposing the top part of his Spider-Man costume. Peter then kicked off his sneakers followed by taking off his black socks exposing his boots, and slipping off his jeans which now exposed his whole costume.

Peter then reached inside of his jacket pocket and retrieved his mask and gloves as he pulled on his gloves and pulled on his mask covering his face. Peter then stood there in his costume that was primarily red with matching red gloves and boots, some blue on his ribs, back, biceps, and on his legs that ended at just beneath the knees above his red boots, four black stripes with one on each of his shins and one on both of his arms just above his biceps, a red mask that covered his whole head with two white lenses surrounded by black outlines, and black web lines on his suit and mask with a black spider emblem on his chest and a larger red one on his back.

Peter then held out his right arm and folded his middle and ring fingers into his palm while his index and pinkie fingers remained straight and his thumb was pointed off to the side, then a strand of white fluid shot out of his wrist and created a large web ball around his clothes and backpack. "Alright now to just stick this here and I'm all done." said Spider-Man as he grabbed the web ball and placed it on the side of one of the buildings in the alleyway.

Peter then looked over as Gwen had finished getting out of her clothes and was now wearing her Spider-Woman costume that was primarily black from her legs to her chest with a white stripe on both sides of her waist, with some white on her arms and gloves, with a small patch of red with white web lines on her biceps, neon blue Chucks in place of boots, and she had just put on her white mask with pink outlines around the lenses and had pulled up the white hood of her costume with the same red and white web line pattern on the inside of her hood.

Gwen then mimicked Peter as she held out her arm and folded her middle and ring fingers into her palm while her index and pinkie fingers remained straight and her thumb was pointed off to the side, and fired a web of her own that created a large web ball and wrapped around her clothes and backpack as well. Then as soon as the web ball was formed Gwen picked it up and stuck it on the side of the same building that Peter had done with his, Spider-Woman then looked over at her boyfriend and spoke "So what do ya think?" asked Gwen.

Peter then took the time to admire how great Gwen looked in her costume and thought in the back of his mind **"Oh man she's gorgeous, I'm so lucky to have a girlfriend and partner like her."** Then Peter looked over at Flash as he dropped his backpack onto the ground and then his clothes started to shift into a black slime-like substance as it expanded over Flash's body and began transforming his appearance. After the transformation Flash stood in front of his friends as Agent Venom with his costume now being primarily black with a large white spider emblem on his chest and his costume looked like a black military tactical uniform with spiked shoulder and knee pads, with a black utility belt on his waist that was loaded with spare ammo magazines, an all black mask with black lenses surrounded by white outlines, and black combat boots.

Flash now Agent Venom looked over at the spider couple near him and could tell by Peter and Gwen's body language that they were barely paying attention to what they were doing as Agent Venom then shouted over to Peter "Hey Parker!" "Thanks for talking to the president about letting me keep the Symbiote, it's awesome." Peter then looked over at Flash and gave him a thumbs up "No problem Flash." said Peter as Harry was next to change however unlike the others he kept his backpack on and pressed a small upside down triangular shaped button on the strap of his backpack that intersected across his chest.

The moment Harry pressed the button his backpack then began to glow as it technologically reconfigured as the backpack then began expanding over Harry's body as the armor then passed over onto his chest as the energy core on the inside of the chest piece locked into position, next Harry held out both of his arms to the side as the armor passed onto his arms and ended on his hands as the armor then formed the repulsor emitters on his palms, the armor began locking into place as it passed down Harry's legs and began covering them, next the armor then went up from Harry's chest to his head as it formed into the Patrioteer helmet and the visor dropped down into position covering his face.

Harry then stood still for a moment as his armor began powering up allowing his friends to see his armor, it was primarily blue with some parts of red on his abdomen, knees, and gauntlets, some parts of silver on his biceps, abdomen, and shins, a gold visor/faceplate on his hemet, and a blueish-white glow on his chest showed that his armor was powered by a Palladium Mark 3 Arc reactor. "Your armor's power levels are at one hundred percent capacity Master Harry." reported Harry's butler and technical advisor Bernard as Harry let a smirk appear behind his visor and responded "Thanks Bernard."

"You are very welcome sir." said Bernard as Harry then turned to the right and looked at Peter and gave him a thumbs up as he spoke "Alright Pete, armor systems are all warmed up." said Harry as Peter nodded and looked over at Billy "Alright Billy you'd better get changed." "Mr. Stark says he's gonna be here in about thirty seconds." reported Spider-Man as Billy looked over at his friends, nodded his head, and stepped back a few feet.

As soon as Billy got to the point that he wanted to get to he then held out his arms with his hands clenched into fists and tilted his head back as he looked up to the sky. Billy then took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and shouted out "Shazam!" and within a few seconds a large golden bolt of lightning struck down from the heavens and bathed the young teen in it from head to toe.

After the smoke that the lightning had cast parted away Peter, Gwen, Harry, and Flash then saw that Billy had transformed into his superhero alter ego of Shazam and stood before the four teenage superheroes as a full grown man in his mid thirties. He was wearing a primarily bright red costume that covered nearly his entire body except his hands and showed his musculature, two golden wrist bands on his wrists, a golden belt that wrapped around his waist, golden boots that stopped just beneath the knees, and a white cape with golden trim that extended down from the collar of his costume. But the most distinguishing feature about his costume was the large white lightning bolt symbol with a golden outline on his chest.

After his transformation Billy now Shazam looked at his transformed body and let out a cheer "Man this is so cool!" shouted Shazam showing that even though Billy transformed into a mature adult he still had the quirky and spunky personality of a fifteen year old boy. "Hey Billy can you keep it down?" "We don't wanna wake up Japan or anything." whispered Peter hoping to get his friend to keep his voice down as Shazam turned and looked at his friends.

"Sorry about that." "I just kind of lose control sometimes." apologized Shazam as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand and Peter immediately responded "It's okay Billy." "Just try to keep it under control, okay?" asked Peter as Shazam gave a simple nod. Peter then looked at his four friends and spoke again "Alright everyone." "Have you guys made sure that you have everything you need?, as well as leaving all of your school things in a safe place?" asked Peter as he received nods from Gwen, Shazam, Flash, and Harry.

"Alright let's go." said Peter as he and his friends walked out of the alleyway onto the sidewalk next to the busy New York streets just as a large gray highly advanced fighter jet flew onto the scene and began its descent onto the streets prompting drivers to get out of the way to avoid getting crushed. As soon as the Quinjet landed and extended its landing ramp Spider-Man and his friends watched who came down the loading ramp.

The first was Tony now wearing his Mark 46 armor that was primarily red with gold on the helmet's visor, biceps, knees, calves, and sides of the hips, with at least twelve small blueish-white Arc reactors on the hips, sides of the arms, and the back of each palm while a large one was positioned in its chest, and it had blueish-white glowing eye slots. As soon as Tony stepped off of the landing ramp onto the street his helmet then retracted and collapsed into position near the back of his neck revealing his face.

After Tony came Rhodey wearing his War Machine Mark 3 armor that was primarily black with traces of dark gray on the knees, biceps, abdomen, and the helmet's visor, it had a large M134 7.62mm six barrel rotary designed miniature minigun mounted on its right shoulder that was at the moment lowered behind his shoulder and was angled towards the sky, and it had reddish-white glowing eye slots and a matching reddish-white Arc reactor in its chest, like Tony as soon as Rhodey stepped off of the landing ramp his visor lifted up revealing his face.

And the third and final person to come down the landing ramp was Bruce Banner who was still dressed in the same clothing that he was wearing at Tony's mansion except instead of his jeans he was wearing dark purple stretch pants for when he transformed into the Hulk. As soon as the three heroes had all stepped off of the landing ramp Tony spoke "So J.A.R.V.I.S., how fast do ya think it took for these kids to change?" asked Tony as J.A.R.V.I.S. responded back "Approximately twenty five point four nine seconds sir." replied the AI.

Tony then let a small smirk creep across his face "Whoa cutting things kinda close aren't ya kid?" asked Tony as Peter shook his head "Sorry for the delay Mr. Stark." apologized Spider-Man "So what's going on?, what's the situation?" Bruce then answered for Tony "We don't know yet, that's why we're going to rendezvous with the Helicarrier." Bruce then looked down at the watch on his left wrist and saw the time displayed "We need to get moving now, come on let's go." said Bruce as the four teenage superheroes and one teenager turned adult superhero nodded their heads.

However Tony spoke up in protest "Um no Bruce, you don't get the chain of command." "When Steve and Clark aren't around then I'm charge, not you." remarked Tony as Bruce then turned around to look at him. "Don't make me angry Tony." "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." said Bruce in both a warning and threatening tone as he walked up the landing ramp into the Quinjet with all the other superheroes while leaving Tony standing still.

After standing still for only a few seconds Tony then had his helmet engulf his head as he spoke in a sarcastic tone "Sheesh and I thought iron was cold." remarked Tony as he walked up the landing ramp as it began to close and the Quinjet then took off to rendezvous with the Helicarrier.

Xxx

 **North Hollywood, Los Angeles, California, Earth**

In the bustling city of Los Angeles there was always a flurry of activity be it of actors trying their luck in auditioning for movies to get successful careers, Billionaires driving around the many high rise mansions in their ultra expensive super cars, or many of its citizens just going about their day, and this was no exception as inside of his middle class apartment a man was engulfed in doing what he loved the most, painting.

Sitting on a stool near a large canvas was a man who looked to be in his early to mid thirties with Caucasian skin, short black hair, and dark hazel eyes. He was wearing a short sleeved black collar button down shirt with the top button undone and a white T-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, all black sneakers, and a gold watch on his left wrist. This was Kyle Rayner AKA Green Lantern, a member of the intergalactic police force the Green Lantern Corps and a member of the Avengers League.

Kyle then used the paintbrush that he was holding in his right hand to collect some paint off of the wooden painting pallet that he was holding in his left hand and applied the paint to the canvas, after applying the last amount of required blue paint Kyle stood up and stepped back a few feet to admire his work. It was a painting of Asgard that Kyle was hoping to give to his friend Thor as a gift, but just as Kyle was walking over to his refrigerator to get a snack after a good day of painting his cellphone rang.

So Kyle then walked around the living room of the apartment looking around for his phone, after searching for only a few seconds Kyle found his phone underneath his couch and after Kyle found it he then pulled out his phone and answered it. "Hello, who's this?" asked Kyle as a voice immediately responded "Hey Kyle, how's it going buddy?" it only took Kyle a second or two to deduce the identity of the caller "Hey Barry, what's up?" asked Kyle.

"Not much." "Hey you still at your apartment?" asked Barry with a question of his own. "Uh yeah, I just finished painting." "Why do you ask?" responded Kyle as Barry quickly spoke "Well I'm waiting outside of your apartment right now." "Are ya gonna buzz me in or not?" asked Barry as Kyle almost dropped his phone onto the couch and ran over to the window as he looked out and saw Barry standing on the steps next to the front entrance of the apartment.

"Jeez man are you nuts?, get in here." said Kyle into his cellphone as he then ran over to a panel on the wall next to the fridge and pressed the green button closest to the right with his right index finger as a buzzing noise was heard. Within seconds Barry ran into the apartment and closed the door as Kyle looked at him with a confused expression on his face "Barry, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Kyle as Barry walked up to him and gave him a serious look prompting Kyle to ask another question "What is it?" "What's going on?"

Barry then kept his serious look as he responded "Kyle we have a situation." "Fury needs us all back at the Helicarrier ASAP." replied Barry as Kyle gave a nod understanding what Barry had just told him "Alright, let me get changed." said Kyle as he walked over and reached behind the chimney in his living room and retrieved an object that resembled a green lantern. Kyle then set the lantern down onto the coffee table near the couch, he then reached into his left jean pocket and retrieved a green ring with a green lantern engraved on it, Kyle then held the ring between his thumb and middle finger of his left hand as he slipped the ring onto his right hand's middle finger.

Kyle then clenched his right hand into a fist as he pointed his ring towards the lantern and began to recite the oath of the Green Lantern Corps

"In brightest day, in blackest night,

No evil shall escape my sight.

Let those who worship evil's might

Beware my power-Green Lantern's light!"

Immediately as soon as Kyle finished reciting the oath his ring began glowing with a bright green energy as the energy then began expanding over Kyle's body and after the energy had covered his entire body except his head Kyle stood in front of Barry dressed in his Green Lantern costume that was a lightly armored costume that was green on his torso and black on his waist and legs and showed his musculature, with green boots that reached up to around the middle of his shins, green gloves that reached up to just below the elbows, and a green face mask that covered his eyes. But the most distinguishing feature about his costume was the white circle on the left side of his chest over his heart with a black background and a green lantern symbol.

Barry then looked at Kyle as he spoke "So you ready to get back into action?" Kyle then gave a small nod "Always." he replied as he opened up his window and before he got ready to fly out Kyle looked at Barry. "Last one to the Helicarrier has to buy the first round of drinks at the victory party." said Kyle as Barry responded "No way you're winning this Kyle." "I'm the fastest man alive." said Barry in a cocky tone "Hey Barry how about less talking and more racing." remarked Kyle with a smirk as Barry responded with his own "You're on." said Barry as he ran down out of the apartment and sped off in the direction of New York.

"Hey no fair!, you got a head start!" called out Kyle as he flew off after Barry and headed off to rendezvous with the Helicarrier to find out exactly what this situation was.

Xxx

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Earth atmosphere undisclosed location, Earth**

After informing each of the members of the Avengers League of the possible situation Nick Fury stood in the research lab with an unconscious Superman on an examination table that was fueling him with yellow star radiation and four other people the first one was a strong built man who looked to be in his mid to late thirties although he was was probably in his late nineties to early hundreds with Caucasian skin, short blonde hair, and light blue eyes. He was wearing a primarily dark blue combat uniform that showed his musculature, with three red and white vertical stripes on his abdomen, dark brown leather fingerless gloves, a dark brown leather belt that wrapped around his waist, dark brown combat boots that reached up to around the middle of his shins, and had brown shoulder straps that reached around to his back and connected to the straps was a large metallic disk that featured two red and white stripes, a dark blue circle in the center, and on the circle was a large white star. But the most distinguishing feature about his uniform was the large white star on his chest, this was Steve Rogers AKA Captain America, leader of the Avengers League and a WWII veteran.

The second person was a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties with Caucasian skin, dark brown eyes, and shoulder length light brown hair. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with two S.H.I.E.L.D. logos on the shoulders, black knee length leather boots, black fingerless gloves, two bracelets on her wrists that were glowing an electric blue, and a black belt that wrapped around her waist with a red hourglass symbol on the buckle with two holsters on the side that contained two Glock 26 9mm handguns. This was Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top assassin and covert member of the Avengers League.

The third person was a second strong built man who also looked to be in his mid thirties with Caucasian skin, short light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless tunic with a dark purple arrow insignia on the chest, black combat pants, black combat boots, black gloves with smaller purple arrow insignias on the back of each palm with the left glove being fingerless, and he had a quiver of arrows strapped onto his back with a collapsible bow strapped onto the side. This was Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top marksman and sharpshooter of the Avengers League.

And the fourth and final person was a second woman who looked to be in her mid thirties although she was thousands of years old with Caucasian skin, shoulder length raven black hair, and dark blue eyes. She was wearing skimpy female battle armor that was crimson red on the chest and dark blue on the skirt, a tiara that wrapped around her forehead, large silver bracelets that extended from her wrists to just below the elbows, a brown strap that wrapped diagonally across her chest that had a large shield and sword connected to it, crimson and dark gold boots that ended just above the knees, and she had a golden lasso attached to her hip. But the two most distinguishing features about her costume were the symbols on her chest and waist which resembled two golden letter **"W"** 's on top of each other, this was Diana Prince AKA Wonder Woman, Amazonian Princess and a fellow war veteran to Captain America.

Steve was the first to speak "Director what's going on?" "And what was so important that Nat, Clint, Diana, and I had to call off our search for any remaining Chitauri?" asked Steve as Natasha spoke in her own opinion as well "Steve's right Director, if we don't find those last remaining Chitauri forces then they'll return." said Natasha as Fury shook his head and spoke himself. "Rogers, Romanoff you have no idea of what's going to happen." "The Chitauri are gone but a new enemy has arrived, and they plan on something more terrible than the Chitauri could ever think of." said Fury however for Steve one question led to another as he spoke again "Well what is it." "Who's this new enemy?" asked Steve as Diana seconded his vote "I agree with Steve as well." "What's going on Director?" asked Diana herself.

Fury then put up his hand to get the questions to stop "Hold on, I'll brief you on what's going on as soon as the others arrive." said Fury and as soon as he finished one of the monitors at the workstation that Fury was standing next to lit up as a male agent's voice spoke over it, "Director the others have arrived." reported the agent as Fury tapped the monitor with his left index finger and spoke "How many of them are here?" "Have you made sure that Logan and his team as well as Quill and his have been informed?" asked Fury.

"Twelve of them sir." "Stark, Wayne, Banner, Rhodes, Parker, Stacy, Thompson, Batson, Osborn, Udaku, Rayner, and Allen." "I've also sent the messages to the Xavier mansion but nobody is responding, while it will take a while for Quill's team to be informed." replied the agent. "Alright, inform them to report to the research lab." "And keep trying to get in contact with the Xavier mansion." ordered Fury as the agent responded "Yes sir Director." as the line cut.

Within seconds the other members of the Avengers League arrived and stepped into the lab as all of the members of Earth's mightiest and greatest superhero team stood at the ready with T'Challa now wearing his Black Panther suit that was an entirely black armored bodysuit with with matching gloves and boots, and a sculpted mask in the shape of a panther's face covering his entire head.

However before any of the heroes could say a word a rainbow colored portal opened up in front of them as a very battered and bruised Thor fell out onto the floor face first. Each of the heroes gave an **"Oh, that's gotta hurt."** expression due to all of them removing their masks while Tony and Flash retracted theirs and Kyle causing his to disappear, Tony and Barry then ran over and helped lift Thor up "Whoa Thor what have ya been eating?" asked Barry as he and Tony had finished helping Thor to his feet.

Thor then looked at each of his teammates as they gave curious looks at the Asgardian wondering what had happened to him. "My friends I have to tell you something." "Asgard has fallen by a dark lord called Vader and almost all of its inhabitants have been killed." said Thor and no sooner had Thor mentioned Vader's name then Superman had sprung up from the examination table and spoke. "Director Fury I have to tell you something!" "There's a large force called the Galactic Empire and they're here in this universe to conquer it!" shouted Superman as he blurted out the words and held up his right hand that contained the data drive.

Fury then held up his hand in a calming gesture "Calm down Clark, we can't understand you." "You have to calm down." said Fury as Bruce Banner walked up to Clark with his hands held up in a calming gesture as well due to the fact that he and Clark were good friends. "What is it Clark?" "What's this **'Galactic Empire'**?" asked the gamma scientist as all of the members listened to Clark explain about what the Galactic Empire was "And this data drive contains every piece of information about the Empire." said Clark.

However Fury wasn't buying this "Are you meaning to tell me that an Empire from another universe plans on conquering ours?" "How is this even possible?, how could they be in this universe?" asked Fury as Tony immediately interjected into the conversation. "Actually Nick let me check something." "J.A.R.V.I.S., conduct a scan expanding about eight hundred million miles." ordered Tony as after a few seconds J.A.R.V.I.S. responded "Sir I'm detecting residual Tesseract energy signatures near Saturn's rings approximately seven hundred forty six million miles away." reported the AI.

Everyone present put on a shocked expression as Kyle spoke "But that's impossible, after we defeated the Cabal we sent it to the farthest reaches of the universe." "So how did the Empire use it?, this doesn't make any sense." said Kyle equally as confused as his teammates before Bruce Wayne responded "Actually it makes a lot of sense." "After we defeated the Cabal and Stark deactivated the CMS coil, the energy blast shot into space." "And that could have been enough to open a portal between our universe and another." explained the Billionaire playboy.

Clark then stepped forward "Guys we can discuss this later, right now we need to decrypt this data drive." Clark then looked over at Tony "Stark do you think you can do it?" asked the Man of Steel as he held out the data drive. Tony then stepped out of his suit as it then formed up into almost like a statue and Tony took the drive "Of course I can." said the armored hero as he then plugged the drive into a slot next to one of the computer monitors as a display of algorithms popped up "Alright J get to work on analyzing and decrypting this coding." ordered Tony as the monitor then displayed a loading bar that only took a few seconds to light up green with a text of green words above it reading _**'Access Granted'**_ as blueprints of spacecraft appeared.

"Sir I now have access to the Imperial coding in the device." "Would you like for me to display the entire arsenal of the Empire?" asked J.A.R.V.I.S. as Barry then answered for Tony "Yeah J.A.R.V.I.S., bring up all of their data." ordered the scarlet speedster. "Very well then." responded J.A.R.V.I.S. as a hologram of the first ship appeared "The Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer." "It has a length of one thousand six hundred meters or five thousand two hundred eighty feet and the armaments that each one of them is equipped with are." "Fifty Heavy turbolaser batteries, fifty standard turbolaser batteries, twenty Heavy Ion cannons, six dual Heavy turbolaser turrets, two dual Heavy Ion cannon turrets, two Quad Heavy turbolaser turrets, three triple Heavy turbolaser cannons, and ten Tractor beam projectors, bringing the grand total of armaments to one hundred forty three." said J.A.R.V.I.S. as Barry let out a whistle "Whoa, holy shit that's a lot of guns on that thing."

J.A.R.V.I.S. then continued "Actually Mr. Allen the armaments that the Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer is equipped with is only the beginning, the ship's starfighter compliments are incredibly high and they are." "Seventy two TIE/LN starfighters, seventy two TIE/IN interceptors, seventy two TIE/sa bombers, eight Lambda-Class shuttles, fifteen Delta-Class Imperial dropships, thirty All Terrain Tactical Enforcers or as they are codenamed by Imperial troops **'AT-TE'** assault walkers, twenty All Terrain Attack Pods codenamed **'AT-AP'** walkers, thirty All Terrain Armored Transports codenamed **'AT-AT'** assault walkers, twenty All Terrain Scout Transports codenamed **'AT-ST'** scout walkers, thirty LAAT/i gunships/dropships, thirty LAAT/c carriers, seventy two ARC-170 starfighters, thirty TX-130 Saber-Class fighter tanks, seventy two Alpha-3 Nimbus-Class V-Wing bombers, twenty five 74-Z reconnaissance speeder bikes, and five Theta-Class Personnel transport shuttles, bringing the grand total of compliments to six hundred three." said the AI as Steve stepped towards the monitor "Is that all J.A.R.V.I.S.?" asked the super soldier with a look of shock on his face.

"Almost Captain Rogers, I will finally list how many crew members each Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer carries and they are." "Eight thousand two hundred thirty five officers, seven thousand nine hundred troops, twenty thousand eight hundred fifty enlisted officers, seven hundred pilots, and two hundred seventy five gunners, bringing the grand total of crew members to thirty five thousand seven hundred sixty." reported J.A.R.V.I.S. while Peter looked at Gwen who was visibly afraid and spoke "So what you're saying J.A.R.V.I.S., is that we're screwed." "Did I get that right?" asked the wall crawler. "No sir that was only one of their warship classes, and it was the smallest of them all." "I will now display the next warship." said J.A.R.V.I.S. as the hologram of another warship appeared beside the Star Destroyer and was shown to be much bigger.

"The Executor Class Super Star Destroyer." "It has a length of seventeen thousand six hundred meters or fifty eight thousand eighty feet, and the armaments that each one of them is equipped with are." "Two thousand turbolaser cannons, two thousand Heavy turbolaser cannons, two hundred fifty Assault concussion missile tubes, fifty Tractor beam projectors, eighty Heavy Ion cannons, eight dual Heavy turbolaser turrets, four dual Heavy Ion cannon turrets, four Quad Heavy turbolaser cannons, five twin Medium turbolaser cannons, and five twin Medium Ion cannons, bringing the grand total of armaments to four thousand four hundred six." said the AI as Shazam looked on in shock "Okay, I know that I have the strength of Hercules and the power of Zeus." "But I seriously doubt that they would be any use against that thing." said the champion of lightning.

"Actually there is still more about the Executor Class Super Star Destroyer." remarked J.A.R.V.I.S. as Tony spoke up "Alright J.A.R.V.I.S. hit us with it." said Tony as the AI continued. "The ship's starfighter compliments are much greater than the basic Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer, and they are." "Eight hundred TIE/LN starfighters, eight hundred TIE/IN interceptors, eight hundred TIE/sa bombers, three hundred LAAT/i gunships/dropships, three hundred LAAT/c carriers, ten Lambda-Class shuttles, fifteen Delta-Class Imperial dropships, one hundred AT-TE assault walkers, eighty AT-AP walkers, one hundred AT-AT assault walkers, eighty AT-ST scout walkers, seven hundred ARC-170 starfighters, eighty TX-130 Saber-Class fighter tanks, seven hundred Alpha-3 Nimbus-Class V-Wing bombers, one hundred thirty 74-Z reconnaissance speeder bikes, and five Theta-Class Personnel transport shuttles, bringing the grand total of compliments to five thousand." said J.A.R.V.I.S. as Diana spoke up at how large this force was "By Hera." was all she said.

"And finally I will list how many crew members each Executor Class Super Star Destroyer carries, and they are." "Nine thousand eight hundred officers, twelve thousand eight hundred ninety troops, twenty three thousand enlisted officers, four thousand pilots, and five hundred gunners, bring the grand total of crew members to fifty thousand one hundred ninety." reported J.A.R.V.I.S. as each hero stared silently with looks of shock evident on all of their faces. "Alright J.A.R.V.I.S., please tell me that's it." pleaded Clint hoping that there were only two classes of warships, but the universe would prove him wrong as J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke once again.

"I apologize Mr. Barton, but there are still more warships that are in the Empire's arsenal." said J.A.R.V.I.S. as Clint let out a sigh "Alright J.A.R.V.I.S., what ship is next?" asked the sharpshooter. J.A.R.V.I.S. continued and another warship was displayed that was slightly bigger than the Executor.

"The Malevolent Class Super Star Destroyer." "It has a length of nineteen thousand six hundred meters or sixty four thousand six hundred eighty feet, and the armaments that each one of them is equipped with are." "Two thousand turbolaser cannons, two thousand Heavy turbolaser cannons, two hundred fifty Assault concussion missile tubes, fifty Tractor beam projectors, eighty Heavy Ion cannons, eight dual Heavy turbolaser turrets, four dual Heavy Ion cannon turrets, four Quad Heavy turbolaser cannons, five dual Medium turbolaser cannons, and fifteen dual Medium Ion cannons, bringing the grand total of armaments to four thousand four hundred sixteen." said J.A.R.V.I.S. to the still shocked team of heroes as Fury then decided to speak after he had been silent for the first duration of the analysis "That's more than sixty times the weapons of the Helicarrier." said Fury shocked at how much more firepower this ship possessed than S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most hi-tech battleship.

"Actually Director the compliments of the Malevolent Class Super Star Destroyer are also as large as the Executor Class Super Star Destroyer." explained J.A.R.V.I.S. as Fury then responded back "Alright, tell us more." ordered the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director. "Very well then, the Malevolent's starfighter compliments are." "Eight hundred TIE/LN starfighters, eight hundred TIE/IN interceptors, eight hundred TIE/sa bombers, three hundred LAAT/i gunships/dropships, three hundred LAAT/c carriers, ten Lambda-Class shuttles, fifteen Delta-Class Imperial dropships, one hundred AT-TE assault walkers, eighty AT-AP walkers, one hundred AT-AT assault walkers, eighty AT-ST scout walkers, seven hundred ARC-170 starfighters, eighty TX-130 Saber-Class fighter tanks, seven hundred Alpha-3 Nimbus-Class V-Wing bombers, one hundred thirty 74-Z reconnaissance speeder bikes, and five Theta-Class Personnel transport shuttles, bringing the grand total of compliments to five thousand similarly to the Executor Class Super Star Destroyer." said J.A.R.V.I.S. and without any questions or comments the AI then continued.

"And finally I will list how many crew members each Malevolent Class Super Star Destroyer carries, and they are." "Eleven thousand one hundred fifty officers, fourteen thousand eight hundred forty troops, twenty five thousand five hundred sixty enlisted officers, four thousand pilots, and five hundred seventy gunners, bringing the grand total of crew members to fifty six thousand one hundred twenty." said J.A.R.V.I.S. as Gwen spoke "Please tell me that's it." "And that's all of their forces." pleaded Gwen.

"I apologize Miss. Stacy but there are still more warships that I have yet to display." said J.A.R.V.I.S. as Peter put his arm around Gwen's shoulder to comfort her as Harry looked at the monitor and spoke "Alright J.A.R.V.I.S., please continue." J.A.R.V.I.S. then continued as another warship was displayed that was monstrous in comparison to the other three.

"The Eclipse Class Super Star Destroyer." "It has a length of thirty five thousand meters or one hundred fifteen thousand five hundred feet, and the armaments that each one of them is equipped with are." "One Axial miniature superlaser, four thousand five hundred Heavy turbolaser cannons, three thousand Heavy turbolaser turrets, two thousand five hundred Heavy Ion cannons, three thousand standard turbolaser cannons, one thousand standard Ion cannons, three hundred Tractor beam projectors, one hundred Gravity well projectors, four hundred Assault concussion missile tubes, one thousand Point-defense turbolaser turrets, thirty dual Heavy turbolaser cannons, thirty dual Heavy Ion cannons, five Quad Heavy turbolaser cannons, ten triple Medium turbolaser cannons, twenty triple Heavy turbolaser cannons, fifteen triple Medium Ion cannons, fifteen triple Heavy Ion cannons, seventy Heavy turbolaser batteries, fifty standard turbolaser batteries, thirty additional Medium and Heavy turbolaser batteries, and sixteen additional Medium and Heavy Ion cannon batteries, bringing the grand total of armaments to fifteen thousand nine hundred ninety two." said J.A.R.V.I.S. as Bruce Banner's jaw dropped "Alright..., now that's a lot of destructive firepower." "How many compliments does the Eclipse have J.A.R.V.I.S.?" asked the gamma scientist.

"Yes Doctor Banner the armaments on the Eclipse Class Super Star Destroyer are quite impressive, and the compliments are." "One thousand two hundred TIE/LN starfighters, one thousand two hundred TIE/IN interceptors, one thousand two hundred TIE/sa bombers, six hundred LAAT/i gunships/dropships, six hundred LAAT/c carriers, twenty five Lambda-Class shuttles, twenty Delta-Class Imperial dropships, two hundred AT-TE assault walkers, one hundred fifty AT-AP walkers, two hundred AT-AT assault walkers, one hundred fifty AT-ST scout walkers, one thousand ARC-170 starfighters, one hundred forty TX-130 Saber-Class fighter tanks, one thousand Alpha-3 Nimbus-Class V-Wing bombers, two hundred 74-Z reconnaissance speeder bikes, and ten Theta-Class Personnel transport shuttles, bringing the grand total of compliments to seven thousand eight hundred ninety five." said the AI and since there were again no comments or interruptions J.A.R.V.I.S. continued.

"And I will finally list how many crew members each Eclipse Class Super Star Destroyer carries, and they are." "Nineteen thousand eight hundred officers, twenty five thousand four hundred troops, thirty seven thousand eight hundred seventy enlisted officers, seven thousand pilots, and nine hundred gunners, bringing the grand total of crew members to ninety thousand nine hundred seventy." said J.A.R.V.I.S. as Tony spoke up "Alright J.A.R.V.I.S., are you done?" asked Tony as J.A.R.V.I.S. responded back.

"I am almost finished sir." "I will now display the command base of the Empire." said J.A.R.V.I.S. as a hologram of a large spherical Battle station appeared easily dwarfing all of the Star Destroyers. "The Death Star." "It has a length, width, and height of two hundred fifty seven thousand four hundred ninety five kilometers or one hundred sixty thousand miles, and the armaments that it is equipped with are." "One concave dish composite beam superlaser, fifteen thousand turbolaser batteries, fifteen thousand Heavy turbolaser batteries, nine thousand five hundred Ion cannon batteries, nine thousand five hundred Heavy Ion cannon batteries, twelve thousand standard Ion cannon turrets, twelve thousand standard turbolaser turrets, eight hundred fifty Tractor beam generators, seven hundred Tractor beam projectors, nine thousand Heavy turbolaser cannons and turrets, ten thousand Heavy Ion cannon batteries and turrets, ten thousand Heavy laser batteries, ten thousand Heavy laser cannons, two thousand Assault concussion missile tubes, six thousand Point-defense turbolaser cannons, four thousand dual Heavy turbolaser cannons, four thousand dual Heavy turbolaser turrets, three thousand five hundred Quad Heavy turbolaser cannons, three thousand five hundred Quad Heavy turbolaser turrets, five thousand dual Heavy Ion cannons, five thousand dual Heavy Ion canon turrets, three thousand five hundred Quad Heavy Ion cannon turrets, nine thousand triple Heavy turbolaser cannons, nine thousand triple Heavy turbolaser turrets, eight thousand five hundred triple Heavy Ion cannons, eight thousand five hundred triple Heavy Ion cannon turrets, four thousand triple Medium turbolaser cannons, four thousand triple Heavy turbolaser cannons, three thousand five hundred triple Medium Ion cannons, three thousand five hundred triple Heavy Ion cannons, seven thousand additional triple Medium and Heavy turbolaser cannons, and seven thousand additional triple Medium and Heavy Ion cannons, bringing the grand total of armaments to two hundred fourteen thousand fifty one." said J.A.R.V.I.S. as Rhodey let out a whistle "Whoa, that's a big payload."

"Yes Colonel Rhodes the Death Star possesses a firepower greater than the entire Imperial starfleet, and the compliments that it has are." "Thirty thousand TIE/LN starfighters, thirty thousand TIE/IN interceptors, thirty thousand TIE/sa bombers, twenty thousand LAAT/i gunships/dropships, twenty thousand LAAT/c carriers, thirty capital ships, eleven thousand Lambda-Class shuttles, seven thousand Delta-Class Imperial dropships, six thousand AT-TE assault walkers, five thousand eight hundred AT-AP walkers, six thousand AT-AT assault walkers, five thousand eight hundred AT-ST scout walkers, twenty thousand five hundred ARC-170 starfighters, fourteen thousand TX-130 Saber-Class fighter tanks, twenty thousand five hundred Alpha-3 Nimbus-Class V-Wing bombers, nine thousand 74-Z reconnaissance speeder bikes, and eight thousand Theta-Class Personnel transport shuttles, bringing the grand total of compliments to two hundred forty three thousand six hundred thirty." said J.A.R.V.I.S. as he continued after there was once again no comments or interruptions.

"I will now list how many crew members that the Death Star carries, and they are." "Seven hundred fifty thousand officers, three million troops, six hundred thousand additional troops, three hundred seventy thousand eight hundred gunners, two hundred ninety thousand technical personnel, and eight hundred forty thousand pilots, bringing the grand total of crew members to five million eight hundred fifty thousand eight hundred." said J.A.R.V.I.S. as all of the heroes looked at each other.

Fury was the first to speak "Alright, that's a big fighting force." "J.A.R.V.I.S., what troops does their military consist of?" asked the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director. J.A.R.V.I.S. then responded "I am now accessing the miliary files of the Empire." "And I will now display the troops of the Empire's military." then a hologram of a Clone trooper popped up.

"The entire Imperial military consists of Clone troopers that were cloned from a bounty hunter by the name of Jango Fett and are said to be the most elite military ever created." Thor then interjected into the conversation "How many of them are there?" asked the King of thunder. "I am deciphering the code now, and the number of Clone troopers are...twenty trillion." answered the AI as Steve spoke up "What does that Battle station do?" asked the star spangled hero as he averted everyone's attention to the hologram of the Death Star.

"I will now explain about what the Death Star's main purpose is." began J.A.R.V.I.S. as there was a moment of silence as numerous coding flashed on the monitor as J.A.R.V.I.S. continued "The Death Star's main purpose is to destroy entire worlds with its superlaser." answered the AI as Tony randomly spoke up "Ya know I've only realized this just now, but this thing actually has some pretty beautiful craftsmanship." "What?" asked the genius, Billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist as he received dirty looks from his teammates.

Steve then stepped up and got in Tony's face as he pointed towards the hologram "Stark, there's nothing beautiful about a device that's designed to slaughter trillions of innocents." "Steve's right Stark, if you could see what that station is capable of you'd change your mind real quick about how you feel about its craftsmanship." said Clark with his arms crossed remembering Krypton being blown apart and losing his parents.

"I was only referring to its design, not to the superlaser." said Tony as Natasha interjected into the conversation as well "Alright boys, let's put aside measuring who's is bigger for a second and focus." "J.A.R.V.I.S., how many ships are in the entire Imperial starfleet?" "And how many personnel are in the entire Empire?" asked the S.H.I.E.L.D. assassin as the AI responded "From my analysis there are eighty million capital ships including the Death Star, fifteen billion starfighters and other assault craft, and there are thirty trillion personnel in the Empire including the Emperor and his right hand apprentice Darth Vader." replied J.A.R.V.I.S.

However the moment J.A.R.V.I.S. mentioned Vader Thor then looked at the hologram of the Death Star and shouted in an aggravated tone that none of the members of the Avengers League had ever seen before "If Vader is there I will go after him and destroy him myself!" Thor then held out his hand and Mjolnir flew into his waiting palm as the god of thunder began to turn around to leave the research lab but he was stopped by Steve calling out his name.

"Thor wait!, you're no match against that many ships." "The firepower they have is too much for you to handle." said the WWII veteran as Tony spoke up "Cap's right Thor, you wouldn't be able to get within a hundred thousand meters of the fleet before they concentrate all of their firepower on you." "And even if you got close enough to the Death Star to attack it, it's protected by eighty thousand forcefield generators and if they hit you with the superlaser then you're done for." "Trust me attacking a Battle station larger than the Earth, and has enough firepower to destroy a planet the size of Jupiter isn't the best idea." said Tony as Kyle interjected into the conversation "Well what about my ring?, it's the most powerful weapon in the universe." said Kyle as Diana cut Kyle off "Kyle none of our weapons will be able to stop this threat." remarked the Amazonian.

"Whoa Diana I thought you said that your weapons were forged by gods, and now you're saying that they're useless against the Empire." "Make up your damn mind!" shouted Kyle as Thor stomped over and looked at Kyle with a threatening glare and if looks could kill then Kyle would have spontaneously combusted "Have care how you speak to Diana Rayner!" shouted Thor and within seconds all of the members of the Avengers League began arguing with Shazam and Superman holding Thor back from pummeling Kyle into the floor. But soon the arguing ceased due to T'Challa shouting over everyone's voices "Enough!" "Enough of this petty squabbling, fighting amongst ourselves will doing nothing except give our enemies enough time to destroy us." said the Wakandan King as all of the heroes then nodded their heads knowing that if they were to stop the Empire then they needed to work together.

"T'Challa's right we need to stop this arguing and get this done." "Now I'm gonna get in contact with the president and inform him of what's going on." said Fury as he then saw Batman walk away towards the door while he put on his cowl "Wayne, where are you going?" asked the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director as Bruce then looked over his shoulder at Fury and his teammates "To see if an old friend will help." said the Dark Knight as he left the lab.

"So Nick, what do we do?" asked Barry as Fury then looked at the entire Avengers League minus one "Here we all are, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world." "So stand and fight." said Fury as unknown to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director the Empire was also preparing for war.

So yeah guys there's chapter 2 for ya and we'll see what happens in the next chapter but I only ask for one thing from you guys please PM me about the story I would very much like to hear from you guys about your opinions of the fic. But yeah see ya later in chapter 3, Gold Quantum Ranger out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys what's up? I'm back to give you guys another great chapter of Marvel DC vs Star Wars: Galactic Battle and before you say anything let me again clarify on some things. I replaced Mary Jane with Gwen Stacy as Peter's love interest since I always preferred Gwen over Mary Jane and I felt like it would be cool to have Gwen be Spider-Woman and Peter's partner. Next yes I used Flash as Agent Venom and Harry as the Patrioteer from the Ultimate Spider-Man TV show while Rand and Kenny were used from The Spectacular Spider-Man. And finally I would like to say that I chose Clone Troopers over Stormtroopers as the Empire's footsoldiers because I formed an attachment with the Clones from the old Clone Wars show before it got canceled. But yeah I'm done rambling so let's go.

Major Disclaimer: I do not own any or all characters in this fic, all rights go to Marvel/Disney, DC/Warner Bros., Twentieth Century Fox, and Lucasfilm LTD/Disney respectfully.

Marvel DC vs Star Wars: Galactic Battle

Chapter 3

Gotham City was regarded by many as a living hell, and it was. Gotham was said to be one of the most violent and dangerous cities to live in on the entire planet due to its overwhelming crime and corruption among police officers and politicians.

And like in any city, in any country people will always warn you about the dangers of going out at night. And in a city like Gotham, that was no exception, especially on a night like tonight.

On the quiet backstreets an expensive old model Rolls Royce Phantom II drove down the empty streets. But immediately it hung a right and drove down a dark and eery alleyway as its headlights helped to illuminate the dark and dreary alley. The Rolls drove for another few meters until it came to a slow halt and the engine was cut as the headlights switched off, then immediately three of the four doors opened as three strong built men wearing dark black suits, shoes, and black skull-like masks stepped out into the night.

Immediately the driver walked a few inches towards the door of the rear seat on the driver's side and opened the door as the first thing that emerged was a black leather shoe and it was immediately joined by a second as the mystery person stepped out of the car. The unknown person then slammed the door shut creating a loud bang that echoed down the entire length of the alleyway as the figure exposed itself.

It was revealed to be a man who had a strong build and by his build he was somewhere in his mid to late forties. He was wearing a full white suit with a white vest and shirt, a black tie, black leather shoes, and black gloves. But the most distinguishing feature about his outfit was the sculpted black skull-like mask that was identical to his henchmen that covered his entire head while leaving only his cold icy blue eyes visible. This was Roman Sionis AKA Black Mask, one of Gotham's most dangerous crime lords.

Black Mask then looked around the area and then at one of his henchmen and spoke "Daryl I thought you said that our supplier would be here soon." "So where the hell is he?!" shouted Black Mask as Daryl responded "I don't know boss." "They should have been here when we arrived." replied Daryl.

Black Mask then lunged forward and grabbed Daryl around the throat with his left hand as he began clenching his hand around his henchman's throat "Don't bullshit me Daryl, I'm not in the damn mood!" "You told me that they would be here with my thirty million dollars worth of cargo, so where are they?!" shouted Black Mask this time even louder. "Boss I swear to God they'll be here, just give me more time." "Please boss, I'm begging ya." pleaded Daryl as Black Mask pondered his henchman's words for a second, after making his decision of what he would do he then held out his right hand towards another one of his goons.

"Ricky, give me my gun." ordered Black Mask as his other goon now identified as Ricky held out his hand and revealed his boss's gun, it was a Taurus Raging Bull revolver decorated in skull engravings with a polished gold, silver, and white finish as Black Mask grabbed his weapon with his right hand as he then pressed the revolver right against Daryl's mask where his forehead was located. Black Mask then used his thumb to cock back the hammer as a click was heard signifying that a bullet had just been locked into place inside of the chamber, Black Mask then looked right into Daryl's eyes as he could see the fear in them "Well Daryl, it looks like you've screwed up." "And now it's time to show you what happens when you screw with me and my timetable." said Black Mask as Daryl spoke.

"Please boss don't do this!" "I'm sorry!, I'm so sorry!" "Please don't kill me!" shouted Daryl as he kept pleading with his boss, but whatever words were being spoken Black Mask didn't hear them as his index finger began pushing inwards and pulling the trigger back. "Sorry about this Daryl, you know you were my favorite." "What a waste." said Black Mask as Daryl closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable as Black Mask pulled the trigger.

But the sound that was made wasn't that of an ordinary gunshot, the sound was like that of a loud click as Daryl opened his eyes and saw Black Mask staring back at him with a stone cold glare "If that supplier isn't here in five minutes, then that chamber won't be empty the next time I use it." said Black Mask in an equally cold tone that matched his glare. "I understand boss, he'll be here." said Daryl as a loud whistle caught all three men off guard as a voice spoke "Whoa, where do ya get your henchmen Sionis, Wusses 'R' Us?" asked the voice that was identified as being male, Black Mask and his goons then looked up at one of the buildings and saw a figure standing up on the ledge of the building.

The figure then jumped off of the building and did a few midair tricks before sticking the landing perfectly and walking out of the shadows allowing his appearance to be seen. It was a strong built man who by his build was only in his late twenties, he was wearing a primarily black lightly armored bodysuit that resembled a military tactical uniform with matching black gloves and boots, a black and silver utility belt that wrapped around his waist that was loaded with spare ammo magazines and two holsters were attached with one on each hip, and was wielding two jet black Springfield Armory Tactical Response Pistols. But the two most distinguishing features about his outfit were the red bat symbol on his chest and the sculpted red helmet that covered his entire head as the helmet's black lenses stared into Black Mask's soul. This was Jason Todd AKA Red Hood, former sidekick of Batman and new vigilante of Gotham.

Black Mask looked at Jason and even if he was afraid which he wasn't he would never show it "So, who are you supposed to be?" asked Black Mask as Jason walked closer with his pistols still drawn and aimed at the crime lord. However within seconds Jason placed his pistols in the two holsters on his utility belt and stopped walking as he came to a stop about three yards away from Black Mask and his goons.

"I'm the guy who's here to stop you from making Gotham into more of a hellhole Sionis." said Jason as Black Mask tilted his head to the side "Do I know you?" asked the crime lord as he tried to deduce the identity of the man in front of him. "You might remember me, if I told you that I've been kicking your ass for years." replied Red Hood as Black Mask immediately put two and two together "Robin." was all he could say as he spat the name in disgust, "Yep that was my name, feel free to wear it out, 'cause I don't give a shit." "The name's Hood now, Red Hood." said Jason as he clenched both of his hands into fists.

Black Mask then lifted up his left arm and snapped his fingers as he addressed his henchmen "Boys, kill this brat." ordered Black Mask as the three henchmen then started walking towards Jason while cracking their knuckles "Alright, if this is how ya guys wanna do things." "Let's go." said Jason as he ran towards the thugs and leaped into the air delivering a flying spinning kick to Daryl's head dazing him for a moment, Jason then dropped down and swept his left leg towards Ricky knocking the crook's feet out from under him, however Jason then turned his head to see the third goon take out his switchblade and stood at the ready while Jason gave him a hand gesture meaning **"Bring it on."** as the thug let out a roar and charged at the young vigilante.

However Jason then ran right at the goon and when he got close enough Jason leaped into the air and performed a somersault kick smashing the heel of his boot into the goon's head breaking his skull and killing him, Jason then turned around and saw Daryl shake his daze off while Ricky stood back up, "Alright, one dumbass thug down." "And only two more to go." said Jason as he took out a small rounded object from the back of his utility belt and threw it at the thugs, however Daryl caught the object in his hand. "Ha, you dumb brat!" "You don't even know how to throw." remarked Daryl as Jason just crossed his arms and didn't look surprised at all "Actually, I do know how to throw." "But I guess you don't know that you're holding a Class three fragmentation hand grenade." said Jason with a smirk under his helmet as Daryl then looked down at the object and noticed a small hole where the pin had been removed "Oh, shiii..." began the goon only to be cut off as the grenade went off and engulfed him in a large plume of fire.

Jason then let out a loud whistle as he admired his handiwork "Well, I guess he's fired." remarked the young vigilante as Ricky looked at Jason with eyes full of burning hatred "You little son of a bitch." "I'm gonna!..." shouted Ricky only to be cut off by Jason pulling out one of his pistols with his right hand as he shot the goon right through the forehead, "Don't...ever...say things about my mother." said Jason in a cold tone as he heard a clang and looked up to see Black Mask climbing up a fire escape to the roof of one of the buildings. "Oh no you don't Sionis." whispered Jason as he pulled out his grappling gun, aimed it at the rooftop, and pulled the trigger as the grappling hook launched towards the roof with a long black cable following it, and as soon as the grappling hook attached to the rooftop Jason pressed the reel button as he launched up into the air.

*On the rooftop*

Black Mask was running across the rooftop as he risked a quick glance and looked over his shoulder to see if Jason was still pursuing him. But the moment Black Mask turned his head he ran right into Jason's fist and fell over backwards landing on the hard concrete rooftop, Black Mask then began to sit up and after shaking his head and his vision cleared Black Mask looked up to see Jason standing over him "Tsk tsk tsk, didn't your mommy ever tell ya to keep your eyes forward?" asked Jason in a mocking tone.

Black Mask then began to get to his feet as he spoke "Watch what you say about my mother." "Or else I'm gonna see to it that your wings are clipped as slowly and as painfully as possible, you get what I'm saying you little shit?" asked Black Mask as Jason immediately replied back "Fuck you, old man." was all he said. Now completely enraged Black Mask charged at Jason with his right fist cocked back, however Jason easily dodged the punch and in one fluid motion punched Black Mask in the gut, followed by a kick to the ankle causing it to let out a loud snap as the bone broke, and a headbutt so strong that Black Mask's mask broke off and the criminal fell over and landed on his ass while his nose began gushing blood due to it being broken.

Black Mask now Roman Sionis without his mask then felt the blood dripping from his now broken nose and after he wiped it with his black glove and noticed that Jason had actually injured him then looked up at the young vigilante with hatred burning in his eyes. "You little son of a bitch, you broke my nose!" shouted Sionis as Jason then walked forward as he spoke slowly in a cold tone "Don't... ever...say...that...about my mother." said Jason as he unholstered the pistol in his right holster with his right hand and pointed it at Sionis's head as the crime lord for the first time ever in his life adopted an expression of fear on his face.

"No wait please, I'm begging ya." "I need somebody like you in my organization." pleaded Sionis as Jason began pulling back the trigger with his index finger completely oblivious to the crime lord's pleas. Sionis immediately continued pleaing "C'mon Hood, you took down three of my toughest goons." "With you as my right hand, we'd be unstoppable." seeing that Jason still wasn't listening Sionis began shouting out his pleas as loud as his vocal cords could allow him. "Please I'll give you anything you could ever want!" "I could give ya money, guns, cars, drugs, women, art!" "Shit!, I've got lots of stuff for ya!" "Just please don't kill me!, I'll do whatever you want!" shouted Sionis.

Jason then let a small smirk cross his face under his helmet as he let out a laugh "Hahaha, if all of the people of Gotham could see you at this moment, you'd be a huge laughing stock!" laughed Jason only to return to his coldblooded self a few seconds later. "You wanna live?" asked Jason as Sionis could only nod nervously as he stood up and clasped his hands while Jason continued "Well I'll let you, but you have to leave Gotham." "Forever." said Jason as cold as an icy breeze and Sionis let out a huge sigh of relief "Thanks son, I owe you one." said Sionis completely unaware that he was standing right near the edge of the rooftop and Jason was still walking towards him with his pistol still drawn and pointed at him.

However Sionis then noticed Jason walking towards him and before he could react Jason sprinted over the short distance and seized the crime lord by the throat with his left hand while he pointed his pistol at the underside of Sionis's jaw. Sionis then looked into the black lenses of Jason's helmet with fear once again present in his eyes as Jason then pushed Sionis over the ledge as he continued holding onto the crime lord's throat and dangled him over the side.

"Wait, I can go anywhere you want me to go." "Hawaii, the Caribbean, hell I'll even go to the Himalayas." pleaded Sionis as Red Hood leaned his head in forward so that their faces were only about a few inches apart. "How 'bout, you go to Hell?" suggested Jason as he dropped Sionis and the late night air was pierced by the crime lord's screaming as he plummeted towards the ground "Say hi to the Devil for me!" shouted Jason as he turned around and walked away as he placed his pistol back into its holster.

Jason then held out his left hand with three fingers held out "...And three...two...one." counted down Jason waiting to hear Sionis slam into the ground, however after Jason had finished counting down from one he didn't hear anything, so Jason then turned around and ran back over to the ledge and looked down, and what he saw wasn't what he expected.

Sionis had been caught by a long thin black cord that was wrapped around his ankle stopping him about seven inches above the ground and Sionis just hung from the cord unconscious due to the shock of falling. Jason then clenched both of his hands into fists as he shook his head, turned around, and started to walk away, however Jason then saw the person that he wanted to see the least "What do you want, Bruce?" asked Jason as he spat the name with disgust.

Batman then walked a few meters closer as he stopped about two yards away from his fallen sidekick and spoke "Jason, I need to talk to you." said the Dark Knight, however Jason then walked over to his former mentor and got up in his face "Yeah?, well I don't wanna listen." said Jason coldly as he purposely brushed shoulders with Bruce and began to walk away, but he didn't get far as Bruce called out to the young vigilante.

"I thought you were dead!" "In the film that Joker sent me, I saw him kill you!" shouted Batman as Jason stopped walking, stood still for a moment, and turned around to look at the Dark Knight. Then Jason lifted up both of his arms and grabbed ahold of both sides of his helmet with his gloved hands as he lifted it off of his head and dropped it near his boots allowing his face to be seen as he had Caucasian skin, short light brown hair, and dark cyan eyes.

Jason then looked at Bruce dead in the eye as he spoke "Don't you dare lie to me!" "How long did you wait before replacing me?" "A month?, a week?" "I trusted you!, and you just left me to die!" shouted Jason in both an angry and hurt tone. "I'm sorry Jason, but that's not what happened..." began Bruce only for Jason to cut him off "No!" "Don't try to lie to me anymore!" "I don't wanna hear anymore of your lies!" "You abandoned me before the blood on the floor even had a chance to dry!" shouted Jason even louder as he clenched his fists even tighter.

"That's not true Jason!, I loved you like you were my own son!" "You were my son." said Bruce as Jason then began to chuckle evilly, and after about ten seconds of chuckling Jason spoke again "I was your son?" asked Jason sarcastically "Bullshit." "If I was your son then you would have taken that clown and broken his neck for what he did to me." "If it was you that he had taken, I would have hunted that piece of shit to the ends of the Earth and made him pay." "And for the longest time." "I thought I was the person that you would never let him hurt!" shouted Jason "Why couldn't you do it?" "Why couldn't you just kill him?!"

Bruce then let out a sigh "I couldn't, I couldn't do it." said Bruce as he averted his gaze away from his fallen partner as Jason responded back "I'm not talking about killing Dent, or Crane, or even Cobblepot." "I'm talking about him, just him." "Don't you know how many graveyards he's filled, just because you didn't have the balls to just snap his neck?" asked Jason as Bruce looked back up at him.

"I couldn't bring myself to kill him, no matter how much I hate him." "Killing him would drag me into a place that I could never pull myself out of." "I bruise, but I don't kill." "And you shouldn't either." replied Bruce as Jason let out a sarcastic scoff "Yeah well, I'm doing what's right and I'm not your sidekick anymore." "So just leave me alone!" shouted Jason as he turned his back on Bruce and was about to walk away until Bruce spoke.

"Jason I need your help, the world needs your help." said the Dark Knight as Jason looked back over his shoulder "I miss the part where that's my problem." said Jason sternly as Bruce continued "I'm not taking no for an answer when so many lives at stake!" shouted Batman as Jason then turned around and walked back towards Bruce. "You want me to come with you?" "Then all you have to do is beat me, one-on-one." said Jason as Bruce reached his left hand up and unclipped his cape from the Batsuit's collar as it fell behind him, "Let's see if you've learned any new tricks Jason." said Bruce as he walked up to Jason and when both men were only about five feet away from each other they then got into fighting stances.

Jason was the first to strike as he ran forward and jumped into air as he came down on Bruce with a high spinning kick, however Bruce easily ducked down underneath it as he swung out a left hook, but it was a bluff to have Jason roll to the side as Bruce then swung out his right fist as it connected with Jason's face dazing him, however Jason then ran forward and launched a series of jabs at his former mentor as he missed the first eight but was able to hit Bruce in the abdomen with his last jab and as soon as the Dark Knight pulled back a few inches wheezing due to the blow Jason then ran and performed a flying corkscrew kick to Bruce's abdomen knocking him back a few inches. Bruce then took out a a handful of small silver pellets and threw them onto the rooftop causing a huge blanket of dark gray smoke to cover the area as Jason let out another small evil chuckle "Ha, too scared to face me in a fair fight." "I guess the rumors that the punks on the street say are a load of bullshit, about you being a tough guy." "You're nothing but a wuss." said Jason as he then felt Bruce's elbow connect with the back of his head temporarily dazing the young vigilante as Jason then spoke again. "You always told me Bruce **"Focus on what I want to achieve."** " "And you know what I want?" "I want you to feel the same pain that I felt!" roared Jason as he then performed a low sweep and while his attack missed Jason used the time that he had while lowered against the ground to notice Batman's boots as Jason let a small smirk cross his face "Gotcha." said Jason as he pulled a small canister from his utility belt and threw it in the direction of the Dark Knight as he called out "Peekaboo, I see you!"

The container then flew right where Jason had predicted right in front of Batman's face as it exploded releasing an intense light and a sound of thunder at point blank range right in the Dark Knight's face as the light blinded Bruce causing him to stagger around trying to get his bearings as his vision was blurred leaving him temporarily blinded. Wasting no time Jason then performed a midair cartwheel kick to Batman's chest knocking the hero onto his back, and the moment Batman's vision returned to normal he saw Jason standing over him as he then squat down, unholstered his pistol with his left hand, and pointed it directly at Bruce's abdomen as he spoke "Wayne Tech MR-fluid Titanium dipped tri-weave plates, nice." "But not a problem, if you know exactly where...to...shoot." said Jason as Bruce knew that Jason had him and all he had to do was pull the trigger and it would be over.

But what happened next surprised Bruce as Jason stood back up, holstered his pistol, and walked over to retrieve his helmet as Bruce spoke "So, why didn't you pull the trigger?" asked the Caped Crusader as he stood up and Jason responded after picking up his helmet but held it in the crook of his right arm instead of putting it back on his head "I didn't pull the trigger, because I didn't want to kill you." "I just used the fight as anger management to vent all of this aggression." replied Jason "So, Bruce what did you need to tell me about?"

Bruce then clipped his cape back onto the Batsuit's collar and looked at his former sidekick as he explained to him about why he was needed "A large military force called the Galactic Empire is about to invade Earth, and we need everybody available to stop them." "So I need your help, please Jason." pleaded Bruce as he held out his left hand. Jason then looked at the hand and then back at Bruce "I'm in, but only on one condition." remarked Jason as Bruce then adopted a confused expression "And that would be?" asked Bruce as Jason immediately responded "I get to kill some of their soldiers, and none of that namby pamby breaking their bones." "Either I get to kill as many enemy troops as I want, or I'm not helping." stated Jason.

Bruce pondered for a second and even though he disliked the idea of allowing somebody to kill another living being it was the only way for Jason to join the team, and at this moment they needed all hands on deck "Alright, deal." said Bruce as Jason extended his left hand and both men shook hands. "So, where are we all being briefed?" asked Jason as the handshake ended and he placed his Red Hood helmet back on his head "Back at the Helicarrier, let's go." said Bruce as Jason nodded and both men headed off in the direction where Bruce had left the Batwing.

Xxx

 **Earth atmosphere undisclosed location, Earth**

Up high in the bright blue sky behind a collection of large white clouds flew a large Boeing 747 Jumbo jet, however this was no ordinary Boeing 747 as upon closer inspection on the side of the aircraft was large bold letters that read **'United States of America'** and a large seal that displayed the words **'President of the United States of America'** identifying the aircraft as Air Force One and inside of the aircraft sat a man of great importance. He was a man of average build who looked to be in his late forties to early fifties with Caucasian skin, golden brown hair, and light blue eyes. He was wearing an expensive black suit with a white collared button down shirt underneath, black leather shoes, a red tie with an American flag tie clip attached to it, and a gold watch on his left wrist. This was Matthew Ellis, President of the United States of America and one of the most politically powerful men on Earth.

Ellis then looked to his left at a young girl who looked to be about nine years old with Caucasian skin, long dark brown hair that dangled only a few inches above her shoulders, light blue eyes, and was wearing her pajamas that consisted of a plain white T-shirt, pink sweatpants, and black socks and spoke "So Lily, are you gonna fall asleep right now?" "Or after I'm finished giving my speech?" asked Ellis as he was looking at his daughter Lillian "Lily" Ellis.

"I might fall asleep early so that I don't have to hear your boring speech Daddy, you are really long winded." replied Lily as Ellis let out a chuckle, wrapped his left arm around her shoulder, and pulled his daughter in close to him "So now you're calling me long winded?" "What happened to calling me the **'Best Daddy in the whole entire world'**?" asked Ellis. "That was when I was five and before you started giving boring speeches Daddy." replied Lily as she nuzzled her head into her father's chest so she could get comfortable, but before Lily could fall asleep a man walked over to her father as Ellis looked over to see who it was. He was a man of average build who looked to be in his mid forties with lightly tanned Caucasian skin, light hazel eyes, and short raven black hair. He was wearing a smart beige suit with a dark purple collared button down shirt underneath, and chocolate brown leather shoes.

And as soon as Ellis saw who it was a smile appeared on his face as he spoke "Yes Justin, what is it?" asked Ellis towards his personal aide Justin Collins as Justin immediately responded. "Um sir, I apologize for interrupting your time with your daughter." "But I have been informed by Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. that he has to speak with you immediately, sir." replied Justin as Ellis nodded and looked over at his daughter and spoke "Sorry honey, but Daddy has work to do." said Ellis as Lily nodded and let her father stand up as a stewardess walked down the aisle.

Ellis then waited for her to come closer and as soon as she was close enough he spoke "Sasha, can you keep an eye on Lily please?" asked Ellis as the stewardess now identified as Sasha nodded her head "Of course, sir." replied Sasha as she then sat down in Ellis's chair next to Lily and began helping the young girl fall asleep as Ellis looked at Justin. "I'll speak with Nick in the briefing room." said Ellis as Justin nodded his head "Understood, sir." was all he said as both men walked quickly to the briefing room.

*Inside of the briefing room*

As soon as Ellis and Justin walked into the room they both sat down at a long conference table with many men dressed in military uniforms as Ellis sat at the head of the table and Justin sat down to his left. Immediately the monitor that was located on the wall at the end of the table turned on and displayed the face of Nick Fury and by the look on his face what he was going to say was important.

Fury then gave a salute and a nod as he addressed the men at the table in front of the monitor "Mr. President, gentlemen." said Fury as each of the men nodded and Ellis spoke "So what is it Nick?" "What do you need to tell me?" asked Ellis as Fury then took Ellis's words as an order to be at ease and responded "Mr. President, I need to inform you that the world is in great danger." reported Fury as the monitor then shifted to show the blueprints of the entire Imperial starfleet, military, and the Death Star.

Ellis's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he looked at the mass of information "My God, what is that?" asked Ellis as Fury responded "This is the military of an organization that call themselves the Galactic Empire." replied Fury as the Joint Chiefs of Staff all looked surprised as Ellis asked "Who are they?, and what do they want?"

Fury then waited for his superior to finish speaking as he then responded "Where they came from is unknown and what they want is Clark." replied Fury as Ellis adopted a confused expression "What do they want Kent for?" asked Ellis. "Reason is still unknown, but all we know is that they want him." "And they've got the weaponry and the troops to do it." replied Fury as a hologram of a Clone Trooper displayed "The Empire's military consists of soldiers called Clone Troopers, they were cloned from a bounty hunter named Jango Fett and they number in the upwards of twenty trillion." explained Fury as one of the men who was of Asian descent and looked to be in his early forties with short dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes leaned forward out of his seat and clasped his hands together and looked at the monitor as he spoke.

"Director Fury, even though I don't know much about genetics." "I am curious about why there are so many clones, even though theoretically clones age at twice the rate of normal humans." said the man as Fury responded "I was curious about it myself, General Cheng." "But when Stark and Banner analyzed the genetic data on the Clones, they discovered that they were injected with a special drug that after they reach maturity they then start aging at the rate of normal humans." explained Fury to the man identified as General Terrence "Terry" Cheng.

"Director Fury, how elite would these Clone Troopers be against the Navy SEALS or the Marines?" asked another General who looked to be around Ellis's age with pale Caucasian skin, chestnut brown eyes, and short black hair that was beginning to gray. Fury then averted his attention to the other General and spoke "From our analysis of the data just a normal Clone Private could be anywhere from five to six times more elite than the Navy SEALS or Marines, General Cooper." began Fury as the hologram shifted over to another Clone Trooper but this trooper was different as he was wearing primarily black armor with some blood red markings on his shoulders, biceps, chest, and knees. "CT-zero-zero-zero-one, codenamed Faile by the Empire." "He was the first Clone created and he's the toughest of them all, he was trained personally by Jango Fett." "He's a Marshal Commander and Advanced Recon Commando General, as well as being the leader of the Empire's Omega Squad of Clone Commandos." explained Fury to the man identified as General Lucas Cooper "He's said to be the highest ranking, most elite, and most decorated Clone in the entire Empire." "And as for skill, well...he's about one hundred times more elite than our best Navy SEAL and Marine."

Ellis and the Joint Chiefs just sat there with their jaws dropped at how tough this fighting force was as Ellis looked at a man of African American descent who looked to be in his mid forties with dark brown eyes and graying hair and spoke "Doug, head up to the cockpit." "Tell them to get us to Vienna as quickly as they can, I have to inform the world at the UN summit." ordered Ellis as the man identified as General Douglas Meyers stood up and saluted his superior "Aye sir." responded Meyers as he immediately left the room and headed towards the cockpit.

Ellis then looked at the monitor "Is that all you have to share with us Nick?" asked Ellis as Fury responded "No sir, I actually have more to tell you and the Joint Chiefs." replied Fury as he continued "Also inside of the data drive that Clark acquired, we found blueprints for ships that a rebellion used against the Empire." reported Fury as Ellis nodded "Okay, so how would that help us?" asked Ellis. "Well sir, there's a catch to these ships." reported Fury as Ellis slightly tilted his head to the side "And that would be?" asked Ellis as Fury responded "Even though we can produce these ships with Stark and Wayne's companies, they're not going to be enough." "We'll need Luthor." replied Fury as Ellis spoke again "Why do you need Luthor?" "He and the Cabal almost conquered the Earth, so why should we trust him?"

Fury then continued "Sir, the only reason why we need him is because we need Lexcorp." "Luthor's company could help Wayne Enterprises manufacture the ships, while Stark Industries can mass produce the Arc reactors to power them." Ellis then nodded his head "Okay, I'll get Luthor out of prison and place him under your supervision." "Actually we might need more people to help..." Ellis then looked over at Justin "Justin, get me in contact with Amanda Waller." "I need to tell her that we need the Suicide Squad." ordered Ellis as Justin stood up from his seat, gave a small nod, and ran out of the room to do what he was told.

Ellis then looked at the monitor "Thank you for sharing this with us Nick." said Ellis as Fury nodded "I'm just doing my job sir." responded Fury as the monitor shut down and Ellis turned to look over at a man sitting to his right that looked to be in his mid fifties with Caucasian skin, short white hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a smart black suit with a light blue collared button down shirt underneath, matching black leather shoes, and a black and red horizontal striped tie. "Mr. Secretary, contact the prison that Luthor is held up in and tell them to await Fury's arrival before letting him out." "And contact every base we've got from L.A. to the Middle East and every fleet of ships we've got and tell them to standby for the signal." ordered Ellis to United States Secretary of Defense Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross.

Ross then stood up and saluted Ellis "Yes sir, Mr. President." responded Ross as he left to complete his assignment as Ellis looked at the remaining Joint Chiefs and spoke while looking at a man of Mexican descent who looked to be in his late thirties to early forties with long black hair that grew to the bottom of his ears and light cyan eyes "Alex, patch the monitor through to the UN frequency." "I need to speak to the other world leaders." ordered Ellis as the man identified as General Alexander Garcia picked up the remote for the monitor and typed in a security code as the screen activated.

After a few seconds of being black the screen was then immediately covered with the faces of the leaders of the other 195 countries of the world as Ellis spoke addressing his fellow world leaders "Ladies and gentlemen, my fellow members of the United Nations." "We have a situation." The Prime Minister of France was the first to speak **(A/N I'm not very good at French, so please pretend to hear the voice in a French accent.)** "What is it Matthew?, we are awaiting your arrival in Vienna." "Can it not wait until you arrive at the UN capitol building?" asked Francois Bauer, the Prime Minister of France. "I'm afraid it can't." replied Ellis as the Emperor of Japan spoke while below his head were subtitles that translated his words **"What is it?" "What situation requires the attention of the United Nations?"** asked Shigeru Xian, the Emperor of Japan as Ellis then responded "I couldn't wait to tell you when I arrived, but the world is in grave danger." replied Ellis.

The German Chancellor spoke next "And what grave danger is that, Matthew?" asked Ursula Gruber, the Chancellor of Germany as Ellis then displayed the blueprints of the entire Imperial starfleet and military as each one of the world leader's eyes almost popped out of their sockets and their jaws dropped at the size of the military that was heading for their planet. "Oh my God." was all Inga Heinrich, the Prime Minister of Sweden could utter as Ellis looked at his fellow world leaders "My friends, I am asking that we unite all of our militaries together under the banner of the United Nations and combat this threat." said Ellis as almost immediately the other world leaders began speaking with each other before Francois looked at Ellis "The world leaders have come to an agreement." "We will unite together to fight this threat to humanity." said Francois as Ellis let a smile cross his face "Thank you my friends." "I will be arriving soon, and then we shall inform the rest of the world about what is going to happen." said Ellis as the monitor shut off and Ellis sat still in his seat until Air Force One arrived at its destination.

Xxx

 **Emperor's throne room, Death Star, outer space near the moon**

Inside of the Emperor's dark throne room Vader who had just returned onto the Death Star before it and the Imperial starfleet used their hyperdrive engines to traverse through hyperspace and warp out of Asgard and close to the moon kneeled on one knee behind Palpatine's throne with his head held low as his raspy breathing echoed throughout the throne room.

After a few seconds Vader then spoke "My master, I have done exactly as you have ordered, and destroyed the Asgardian resistance." "They will not interfere with your plans." said Vader in a cold tone as Palpatine rotated his throne around to look at his apprentice. "Well done Lord Vader, there will now be one less resistance that we will have to deal with." "We will now deal with the planet that the Kryptonian is one." "And the Force has told me that the humans that live on this planet call it **'Earth'**." said Palpatine in a cold tone matching Vader's.

Vader then lifted his head and looked directly at his master "My master, what can I do to be of service to you?" asked Vader as there was a brief silence as Palpatine was thinking and after a few seconds he spoke up "Lord Vader, we will be within close proximity of the planet." "And what I want you to do is head to the bridge, and order the bridge technicians to begin hacking into and decrypting all of the information that the humans of Earth have stored in these devices called, **'satellites'**." ordered Palpatine as Vader nodded his head. "If that is what you wish, then it shall be done my master." responded Vader as he stood up, walked down the stairs, entered the Turbolift, and left the throne room as Palpatine kept his stare focused on the Turbolift, **"You have been a loyal apprentice Lord Vader." "But you are expendable, and when the time comes that you are no longer of any use to me." "Then I shall have my new apprentice, Kal-El destroy you." "As is the Rule of Two of the Sith, there can only be two Sith at the same time." "A master and an apprentice, no more and no less."** thought Palpatine as he would do to Vader as he had done to Dooku, replace him with a much more powerful apprentice.

Palpatine then pressed a button on the arm of his throne "Send them in." ordered Palpatine as the voice of one of his guards spoke "Yes my lord." as a few seconds later the Turbolift's door opened as two figures stepped out and propelled themselves forward sailing through the air with both of them landing perfectly on their feet as Palpatine looked at the figures.

The first was a man who by his build was in his late forties to early fifties wearing primarily silver armor over a light blue bodysuit on his chest, thighs, knees, wrists, and shins, black soled combat boots, light blue gloves, a hi-tech jetpack attached to his back, a brown utility belt with numerous pouches and two holsters with one on each hip containing his signature WESTAR-34 blaster pistols, and a silver sculpted helmet that covered his entire head with a hi-tech rangefinder attached to the right side of his helmet and a black T-shaped visor. This was Jango Fett, the best bounty hunter in the galaxy.

The second figure was also a man who by his build was in his early to mid thirties wearing a nearly identical uniform as Jango except only his torso was covered by a green armored chest plate while he was wearing a tan bodysuit with tan gloves, red gauntlets on his wrists, a similar jetpack attached to his back except it was green, two yellow bands on his knees, identical black soled combat boots, an identical brown utility belt with numerous pouches, a dark green cape that hung off of his left shoulder, an identical sculpted helmet that covered his entire head except it was green with a similar rangefinder attached to the right of his helmet and an identical black T-shaped visor, and was carrying his signature EE-3 blaster rifle. This was Boba Fett, Jango's son and the second best bounty hunter in the galaxy.

Palpatine then let his lips morph into an evil devious grin "Ah, Jango, Boba." "I am in need of your services." said Palpatine as Jango stepped forward "What is it that you want?" asked the Mandalorian bounty hunter. "I require both of your assistance to conquer a new world, and to acquire someone for me." "I can offer you both fifty billion credits, each." said the Sith lord as Boba came forward and let out a whistle "That's a lot of money." "So, who do you want us to get for you?" asked Boba as Palpatine then let his grin grow even larger.

Xxx

 **Command bridge, Death Star, outer space near the moon**

Darth Vader stood next to Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod looking out through the viewport as Vader's mind began to wander as he gazed down at the beautiful blue planet with its landmass appearing green from space **"It's beautiful, it reminds me of where we fell in love."** thought Vader as he heard **'her'** voice in his mind **"Annie** , **I want to have our baby back home on Naboo." "We could go to the lake country where no one would know...where we would be safe." "I could go early and fix up the baby's room." "I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens."** , however Vader was snapped out of his thoughts as one of the technicians shouted addressing the Sith lord. "Lord Vader, Commander we now have access to the planet Earth's database which displays their defenders!" reported the technician as Vader looked over and shouted "Then display it immediately!" due to him being angered while he was remembering **'her'** as the technician reeled back at Vader's tone "Uh...yes my lord." replied the technician who was terrified about angering his superior as a hologram displayed a collection of of beings that Vader nor Jerjerrod had ever seen before.

"I recognize the Kryptonian, but who are these other people?" asked Jerjerrod looking at the hologram of the large team of people as the technician responded "They are called the **'Avengers League'** by the people of Earth." responded the technician as holograms of the heroes displayed and the technician read their names aloud "Anthony "Tony" Stark AKA Ironman.", "Clark Kent AKA Superman.", "Bruce Wayne AKA Batman.", "Steven "Steve" Rogers AKA Captain America.", "Bruce Banner AKA the Hulk.", "Barry Allen AKA The Flash.", "Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow.", "Kyle Rayner AKA Green Lantern.", "Clinton "Clint" Barton AKA Hawkeye.", "Thor, Norse god of thunder.", "Diana Prince AKA Wonder Woman.", "T'Challa Udaku AKA Black Panther.", "William "Billy" Batson AKA Shazam.", "Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man.", "Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy AKA Spider-Woman.", "Harry Osborn AKA Patrioteer.", and "Eugene "Flash" Thompson AKA Agent Venom."

Jerjerrod looked over at Vader "They do look formidable." said the Moff as Vader looked over at him "Formidable to you Commander." "But they are nothing when compared to the Dark side." said Vader as Jerjerrod then felt a cold shiver run down his spine "Yes of course my lord." said Jerjerrod with fear evident in his every word as Vader looked at the head technician "Send this information to the Emperor at once." ordered Vader as the technician nodded his head nervously "Yes my lord, as you wish." he said as he immediately went to work.

Xxx

 **Emperor's throne room, Death Star, outer space near the moon**

Still sitting in his throne Palpatine then heard a beep coming from the panel on the arm of his throne as he then pressed it "Yes, what is it?" asked Palpatine in his cold and raspy voice as the head technician spoke over the comm. channel as Jango and Boba looked on in curiosity. "My lord, we now have access to Earth's database." "I will now send over all of the data." reported the technician as Palpatine spoke "Very well then." said Palpatine as the line cut and immediately a hologram displayed the Avengers League in front of the three men as Palpatine spoke to the father and son bounty hunters "Your target is the one in blue with the cape, Superman." said Palpatine as he spat the name with disgust.

Jango and Boba then admired the hologram for a few more seconds before both men looked at the Emperor "It will be done, my lord." said both men as they briefly genuflected and then stood back up, turned around, propelled themselves back up through the air, landed on the floor next to the Turbolift, stepped inside, and left. Now that the Fetts were going to do their job Palpatine then pressed a button on the arm of his throne as Jerjerrod's voice spoke over the comm. channel "Yes your Excellency, how may I be of service to you?" asked Jerjerrod as Palpatine spoke up "Commander, patch me through to the Vengeful immediately." ordered Palpatine as Jerjerrod responded "Yes your Excellency, it shall be done." said the Moff as the line cut and Palpatine sat alone in his throne room **"These heroes are no match for my Empire." "I shall crush them like the Rebellion before them."** thought Palpatine.

Xxx

 **Belle Reve Federal Penitentiary, Terrebonne Parish, Louisiana, Earth**

Inside of Belle Reve Federal Penitentiary are some of the most dangerous convicts in the United States and many of them have rotted within its walls for crimes that were so horrid the very mention of them would make anyone without a strong stomach sick. Inside of the neat Warden's office of the penitentiary sat a woman of African American descent who looked to be in her mid to late forties with a low afro haircut and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a dark blue suit with a light pink shirt underneath, black leather shoes, and a silver necklace around her neck. This was Amanda Waller, commanding officer for the expendable field team Task Force X, as well as the director of the organization A.R.G.U.S.

Amanda was sitting in her chair with her focus solely on the screen of the computer in front of her as she was typing on the keyboard filling out paperwork that had amassed due to the Suicide Squad's actions in China with helping the X-Men prevent a nuclear meltdown. However just as Amanda had finished her work the monitor next to her computer lit up with Ellis's face on it as Amanda immediately stood up at attention "Mr. President, to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Amanda as Ellis held up his hand telling her to be at ease "Hello Amanda, I need your help." said Ellis.

Amanda then sat back down in her chair as she responded "How could I be of assistance to you sir?" asked Amanda as Ellis then replied "You can help me by assembling the Suicide Squad, the world needs them." said Ellis as he showed Amanda the Imperial starfleet and military as she almost couldn't believe her own eyes "Oh my God." was all she could say as she was consumed with overwhelming shock. "Amanda I need you to get the Suicide Squad ready to join the fight against the Galactic Empire." ordered Ellis as Amanda nodded her head "Yes sir, I'll get to it immediately." responded Amanda as the monitor deactivated, Amanda then reached over by her computer as she pressed a button on the intercom as a man's voice spoke over the frequency "Yes ma'am, what do you need?" asked one of the guards at Belle Reve.

Amanda then took a deep breath as she spoke into the intercom "We have a presidential order, assemble the members of Task Force X." ordered Amanda as the man responded "Yes ma'am." and the line cut.

Xxx

 **Unknown hallway, Belle Reve Federal Penitentiary, Terrebonne Parish, Louisiana, Earth**

A guard wearing a dark blue uniform walked down a long corridor until he arrived at a cell door marked **"#55897"** as the guard then retrieved a skeleton key from his pocket and unlocked the door as he pulled it outward allowing the guard to look inside the cell at its male occupant standing in the middle of the cell. He was a strong built man of African American descent who looked to be in his mid thirties with a shaved head, a short black goatee, and light brown eyes. He was wearing orange jumpsuit pants and brown boots due to the fact that he had removed his shirt and the top part of his jumpsuit sat draped on the floor. This was Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot, expert marksman, one of the deadliest men on the planet, and the second in command leader of the Suicide Squad.

However Floyd had his back turned to the door and wasn't aware that the guard was standing behind him as he was beating a punching bag with his bare fists and was hitting it with everything he had as the guard whistled "Hey Lawton, your up." said the guard as Floyd finished hitting the punching bag, picked up and put on his white T-shirt, and slipped on the top half of his prison jumpsuit as he walked out of his cell.

Across the the prison two guards walked up to a cell door marked **"#21335"** as like before the guards unlocked and opened the cell door as they looked into the cell as they saw its female occupant lying on her cot. She was a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties with pale Caucasian skin, light blonde hair that was parted off into pigtails with the one on the right being a bright pink on the tip while the other was a bright blue on the tip, and dark blue eyes. She was wearing the exact same orange prison jumpsuit as Floyd and white socks due to her not wearing shoes. This was Harleen Quinzel AKA Harley Quinn, the acrobatics member of the Suicide Squad.

One of the guards then shouted at Harley nearly scaring her out of her skin "Get up Quinn, you're needed!" shouted the guard as Harley then grabbed her pillow and pressed it over her head trying to drown out the noise "No, I want to sleep!" "It's not fair!, we save China but we don't even get any recognition or any time to sleep!" complained Harley as the guards then stepped forward into her cell. "Don't make us drag you out of this cell flailing and screaming Quinn." "'Cause we will." said the second guard, however Harley didn't budge an inch as the first guard spoke "Well, I guess that means we'll have to do this the hard way." The two guards then walked up to Harley and forcibly ripped her off of her cot as she began flailing around and kicked one of the guards in the gut as she ran back to her cot, but the first guard recovered and grabbed Harley's right ankle stopping her as the second guard grabbed Harley's left ankle and both guards then pulled Harley out of her cell as she desperately tried to break free but to no avail.

In another section of the prison two guards had just arrived at a cell door marked **"#64470"** as the door was unlocked and opened as the guards looked into the cell to see the inmate inside. He was a man of average build who looked to be in his mid twenties with Caucasian skin, short dark brown hair and a matching moustache that trailed to the ridges of his jaw and meeting with his sideburns. He was wearing the exact same orange prison jumpsuit as his fellow teammates. This was George Harkness AKA Captain Boomerang, one of the two marksmen of the Suicide Squad.

Boomerang was lying down on his cot with his head on a pillow and was fiddling around with a boomerang as he looked up at the guards and spoke "Oi, what are you buggers doing in my cell?" "I'm working." said Boomerang in a strong Australian accent as the first guard stepped forward "It doesn't matter Harkness, get up you're needed." ordered the guard sternly as Boomerang pondered the idea for a second "How 'bout, no!" shouted Boomerang as he threw the small boomerang that he was fiddling with at the guard.

However the guard then immediately ducked as the projectile flew over his head as he then let out a chuckle "Ha, you missed!" remarked the guard as Boomerang didn't look affected by what happened "Did I mate?" asked the boomerang marksman rhetorically as he continued "The thing about boomerangs is...that they always return back to wherever they were originally thrown." explained Boomerang as the guard was immediately hit in the back of the head as the boomerang flew back into the waiting hand of its owner. Boomerang then stood up with an evil smirk on his face as he placed the projectile back on his cot as he walked up to the guards "Now, I'm finished." said the boomerang marksman as he was led down the corridor by the guards.

On the lower level of the prison two more guards had just approached a cell door marked **"#51368"** as they then opened the door to see the cell's inmate in the middle of the small confined room. He was a strong built man who looked to be in his late thirties with Caucasian skin, short black hair, and emerald green eyes. He was wearing an orange prison jumpsuit like all of the other prisoners. This was Rick Flag, ex-military soldier and the leader of the Suicide Squad.

Rick was at the moment doing sit ups as he was counting out loud "Eighty eight...eighty nine...ninety." said Rick as he noticed the guards standing by the cell door, Rick then nodded his head as he sat up and walked over to join the guards as the three men then walked down the corridor.

And on the lowest level of the prison three guards wearing bulky Kevlar vests approached a cell door marked **"#81117"** the door was then unlocked and pushed open as the guards could hear a hissing sound as almost immediately a dark green scaly hand reached out and pulled the first guard into the cell as his comrades heard him scream followed by the sound of bones being crushed as the guards then watched as the unknown figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a man if it could even be described as a man who had dark green scaly reptilian-like skin and by his build he was in his late forties. He was wearing the same orange prison jumpsuit as all of the other prisoners except his had gashes in it. This was Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc, the muscle of the Suicide Squad.

Croc then looked at the other two guards as the first one was about to speak Croc spoke up "He's not dead, he just has two broken arms, four cracked ribs, and a shattered pelvis." "But he's not dead, I just needed to release this built up aggression." said Croc as the second guard touched the walkie talkie on his left shoulder and spoke into it "We need a medical unit down here, now." said the guard as he was still staring nervously at the large reptilian prisoner and Croc walked down the hallway and called out "Are you guys gonna escort me where I need to go, or not?!" as the guards ran up in front of him and began escorting their prisoner to the briefing room.

Xxx

 **Briefing room, Belle Reve Federal Penitentiary, Terrebonne Parish, Louisiana, Earth**

Amanda sat down on one end of a large table as the Suicide Squad was escorted in as Floyd sat in the seat on the far right, Harley was forced into the seat to his left, next Rick sat down next to Harley on her left with Boomerang and Croc sitting in the seats on his left as Amanda placed her hands together and interlaced her fingers. "Welcome Task Force X, I have a new mission for you five." said Amanda as Harley immediately spoke up almost cutting Amanda off "I don't care!" "We've been on seven stinking missions in a week, and we weren't even credited with stopping the meltdown in China 'cause the X-Men got all the credit." "I don't care what you want us for!, I wanna go back to sleep now!" shouted Harley.

"So that means that you don't worry about the security of this planet or the safety of humanity?" asked Amanda as Harley adopted a confused expression "Huh, what are you talking about?" asked Harley confused about what Amanda meant as Amanda spoke again. "If you'd give me a chance to tell you, then I will." replied Amanda as Rick leaned in forward with his hands clasped together "So Amanda, what are we dealing with here?" asked Rick as Amanda stood up, walked over to one of the walls, and activated the large monitor as it displayed the Imperial starfleet, military, and the Death Star as Harley who had just begun to blow a bubble with the chewing gum that she had in her mouth blew too hard and the bubble popped showing her surprise.

"They call themselves the Galactic Empire, and they plan to conquer our planet and possibly the entire universe." began Amanda as she then had a holographic image of a Clone Trooper appear on the monitor as she continued "This is the footsoldier of the Empire called an Imperial Clone Trooper, and their numbers in the Empire are in the upwards of twenty trillion." explained Amanda as Boomerang raised his hand as if he was in school as Amanda let out a sigh as she spoke.

"Yes Harkness, what is it?" asked Amanda as Boomerang then sat back in his chair leaning it on its back legs with his feet up on the table and his hands behind his head as he responded "They don't look so tough." remarked Boomerang as he looked unimpressed by the Clones, however Amanda resumed speaking "It's not really the Clones that we need to worry about." stated Amanda as the hologram of the Death Star enlarged for each of the squad to see. "The Death Star, it's a giant Battle station larger than the Earth, and possesses more than enough firepower to easily destroy a planet the size of Jupiter with its superlaser." explained Amanda as Floyd let out a whistle "Damn that is one big station, I guess the guy who owns it must be compensating for something." "Right Rick?" asked Floyd trying to get a laugh out of him but to no avail as Rick looked at Floyd "This is no time to crack jokes Lawton." said Rick in a cold tone as he looked back at Amanda "So Amanda, what do you want us to do?" asked Rick as Amanda looked at each of the members of the team.

"You have a direct order from the President of the United States of America himself to join forces with the rest of Earth's heroes and the United Nations military to fight against the Empire." replied Amanda however Croc who had been silent throughout the briefing raised his hand getting Amanda's attention as she looked over at him and spoke "Yes Jones, what is it?" asked Amanda as Croc responded "What's in it for us if we help stop this **'Empire'** from invading Earth?" asked the reptilian powerhouse. "You all will be given pardons signed by the President himself for every crime that you have ever committed and your criminal record will be completely erased." replied Amanda as Boomerang took his feet off of the table and leaned forward as his chair straightened "Oi, that sounds real generous of your boss luv." "I'm in." said Boomerang giving his vote as Harley was the next to speak "I'm in, 'cause I've been wanting to hit something and I not get in trouble for it." said the acrobatics member casting her vote.

Next Floyd leaned in closer "I'm in, I'd do anything to get out of here and see my daughter again." said Floyd adding his vote to the others, after Floyd Rick looked up at Amanda "I'm taking a page out of Lawton's book when I say this." "Count me in, I'll do anything to see the outside world again for more than a few hours." said the ex-soldier agreeing with his teammates as everyone looked at the final member of the team as Croc was pondering the idea in his mind, and after a few seconds he looked at his teammates "Alright, I'll seem like kind of a douche if I let you guys go in and fight those guys without me." "So count me in." said Croc as he then looked at Amanda "But only if you get the best guys in the world to try and fix me after this is done." Amanda then nodded her head "I'll get in contact with the President the moment this ordeal is over, and we'll have the best scientists in the world treat your condition Waylon." "You have my word." said Amanda as for the first time ever she used Croc's first name instead of his last showing that even though she had a tough exterior she still had a heart underneath.

After briefing the squad fully on the Empire's entire arsenal of troops, weapons, assault craft, and ships Amanda then lifted her left arm and snapped her fingers as ten fully armored prison guards came through the door and two stood behind each member of the team as Amanda spoke to the soldiers "Restrain them." she ordered as the guards grabbed each team member by their shoulders as they all began squirming around trying to escape the guard's grasp "Oi, you stinking rotting bitch, you doublecrossed us!" shouted Boomerang prompting Floyd to look up at Amanda "You lied to us Waller!" shouted Floyd as Amanda kept on her neutral expression and spoke "I didn't lie to you, just hold still." ordered Amanda as each of the five prisoners did as they were told and stopped squirming as each of the members felt the backs of their necks being cut open as a guard reached into each of the open cuts and retrieved small silver bio chips as they dropped them on the floor and crushed them under their boots.

After removing the chips the guards then pointed small silver pen shaped objects at the open wounds and shot out a red laser beam that sealed and cauterized the wounds as Floyd looked at Amanda "Why would you remove our explosive bio chips?" asked the team marksman as Amanda looked at Floyd then to the rest of the team "I removed your chips because I was ordered by the President to show you that he nor the governments of the world will control you." replied Amanda as Boomerang then looked at Amanda and allowed a crooked smile to cross his face "Oi, but how will you stop us luv if we wanna return to a life of crime?" asked the boomerang throwing criminal as Amanda gave him a cold glare. "I don't think that you would throw away a pardon signed by the President himself." said Amanda as Boomerang's crooked smile disappeared knowing that if he or the other team members tried anything funny then they would regret it.

Floyd then looked at Amanda "So Waller, are you gonna give us our stuff back?" "Or do you, the President, and the world leaders want us to fight these guys by throwing shoes at 'em?" asked Floyd with a hint of sarcasm as Amanda looked ready to have a meltdown as Rick interjected into the conversation "Uh...What Lawton means is." "Are we gonna be able to use our equipment again?" asked Rick as Amanda calmed down and looked at Rick "Yes, you are going to be able to use your equipment." replied Amanda as Floyd let out a whistle "Damn Rick, looks like Waller's got your little neutered ass on a short leash." remarked Floyd as Boomerang let out a laugh "Oi, mate that was hilarious, slap me one." said Boomerang as he and Floyd reached around Harley and Rick and slapped a five.

Rick then tried ignoring his two teammates as best as possible while he looked at Amanda "So Amanda, can you get these guys to escort us to our equipment?" asked Rick as Amanda nodded and looked over at the guards "Escort them to their storage lockers and have them suit up." "A S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet is enroute and will be here soon to take them back to the Helicarrier." ordered Amanda as the guards nodded their hands, grabbed ahold of the squad, and dragged them out of the room as they escorted the convicts to their storage lockers.

Xxx

 **Prisoner storage lockers, Belle Reve Federal Penitentiary, Terrebonne Parish, Louisiana, Earth**

The guards threw each of the members of the Suicide Squad into each of the rooms with their names on the doors marking each room belonging to a member, and after going into the changing rooms five minutes later each member emerged dressed in their outfits. The first was Floyd who was now completely transformed into Deadshot as he stood dressed in his uniform that consisted of an armored tactical vest over his chest and armored pads on his shoulders, elbows, knees, and shins, a bodysuit underneath that was dark reddish-orange on the torso and black on the legs, black soled military combat boots, two black gauntlets on his wrist with two wrist-mounted Magnum machine guns, a black utility belt that had a holster on his right hip containing his secondary weapon a heavily modified Glock 17 handgun, a white sculpted mask that appeared to be a skull covered his entire head with a hi-tech eye-patch that he was wearing over his left eye, black tactical gloves, and he was carrying his signature weapon a heavily modified Salient Arms International Tier One AR-15 assault rifle.

The next person to emerge was Harley who was wearing a primarily white T-shirt with some tie dye splashes of red around the collar and light blue on each of the shoulders, however the T-shirt only covered the top portion of her torso as her midriff was exposed to view, short thigh length dark blue denim jean shorts with a gold studded belt that wrapped around her waist, white heeled boots with sneaker stitching on them, a denim jean jacket that was colored like her pigtails with pink covering the right side of her jacket while the left side was colored light blue, she was wearing red and light blue fingerless gloves, a purple wristband on her left wrist, was carrying her signature firearm a customized Chiappa Rhino 60DS, 6 cylinder magnum revolver in a black leather holster slung under her left arm, and was carrying her primary weapon a large wooden baseball bat with the words **"Good Night"** being written down the side of it.

The moment Harley began to twirl the bat around in a circle her attention was caught as a voice called out "Oi, what are you gonna do luv?" "Home run 'em to death?" asked Boomerang as he was the next person to step out of his storage locker's changing room. He was wearing a long dark gray trenchcoat with a blue jersey underneath that displayed the word **"Captain"** in white, dark blue jeans, black boots that reached up to the middle of his shins, a dark brown leather fingerless glove on his left hand, and he was carrying two of his trademark boomerangs.

The next person to step out was Rick as he stood still wearing a black tactical combat vest similar to Deadshot's over a short sleeved light green shirt, light gray tactical combat pants, black soled tactical combat boots that reached up to the middle of his shins, black fingerless gloves, and was carrying his signature weapon a Salient Arms International Tier One AR-15 assault rifle similar to Deadshot's excluding the modifications of the former's weapon.

And the final person to exit the storage locker's changing room was Croc as he stood in front of his teammates wearing a black leather jacket with a dark brown hooded sweatshirt with the hood pulled up covering his head, navy blue pants with two long vertical white lines on the sides of his pants, dark brown boots, and white boxing tape that was wrapped around his hands. Rick then looked at each of his teammates "Alright, let's roll." ordered Rick as the Suicide Squad walked down a long corridor that led them out of the prison as they stood outside for only a few seconds as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet flew through the sky and began to lower itself down onto the ground as it landed and the landing ramp lowered as the Suicide Squad then saw two figures walk down the landing ramp.

The first was a man who by his height and build was in his mid thirties. He was wearing a primarily black full bodysuit with some traces of red on his chest, abdomen, biceps, knees, calves, shoulders, and sides of his hips, black gloves and boots, a black utility belt that wrapped around his waist with a red circle on the circular buckle, and a silver helmet that appeared insectoid-like covered his entire head with red lenses. This was Scott Lang AKA Ant-Man, the man in the ant hill.

The second figure was a woman who by her height and build was in her early thirties. She was wearing a nearly identical black full bodysuit to Scott's except it had traces of dark yellow on her chest, abdomen, biceps, knees, calves, shoulders, and sides of her hips, dark yellow gloves that ended at just below the elbows, dark yellow boots that ended just beneath her knees, a black utility belt that wrapped around her waist with a dark yellow circle on the circular buckle, and a nearly identical silver insectoid-like helmet with dark yellow lenses. This was Hope van Dyne AKA The Wasp, the lady in the ant hill.

Scott and Hope then lifted their arms up and grabbed ahold of both sides of their helmets with their gloved hands as they lifted them off of their heads and placed them in the crooks of their right arms allowing their appearances to be seen as Scott had Caucasian skin, short dark brown hair, and light blue eyes while Hope had healthy tanned Caucasian skin, short black hair that grew down to the bottom of her ears, and dark brown eyes.

Scott then looked at Rick as he spoke "You ready to go?" asked the insect themed hero as Rick nodded his head and was about to order his team to get on the Quinjet when Boomerang walked forward and looked at Scott for a few seconds and checked him from head to toe. "Oi, who are you supposed to be, mate?" asked Boomerang as Scott looked at the Boomerang throwing convict with a stupefied expression "I'm Scott Lang." replied Scott as Boomerang tilted his head to the right still not recognizing him "Ya know, Ant-Man." said Scott trying to get Boomerang to recognize him but it failed "Ant-Man?" asked Boomerang "That's the stupidest piece of shit name I ever heard." "Yeah, I get it's kind of weird." "But I didn't come up with it." replied Scott.

Boomerang then shifted his attention over to Hope "Oi, you are the prettiest woman this side of the universe, what's your name pretty lady?" "Me name is George Harkness, but you can just call me Captain Boomerang." said Boomerang with a smile and a wink as Hope spoke "I'm Hope, Hope van Dyne." "But my superhero identity is The Wasp." said Hope as Boomerang looked like he had just been bitten by the love bug, however Hope saw the hearts in his eyes as she stood closer to Scott "Sorry George, but Scott and I are engaged." said Hope as Boomerang looked like a phantom due to his skin going pale.

However before Boomerang could protest Rick cleared his throat "I'd hate to be the one who has to spoil a romance war." "But we need to go, now." ordered Rick sternly at Boomerang as Scott and Hope put their helmets back on and led the Suicide Squad up the landing ramp with Deadshot cracking up with laughter as he had a front row seat to seeing Boomerang get shot down.

Xxx

 **Command bridge, Super Eclipse Class Imperial Star Dreadnought codenamed "Vengeful", Imperial starfleet, outer space near the moon**

Near the moon hovered the Death Star surrounded on all sides by the massive Imperial starfleet as all of the ships flew by and many of the smaller Star Destroyers fell under the shadow of the massive Eclipse class cruisers. At thirty five thousand meters the Eclipse Class were the largest in the Star Destroyer class, however it didn't appear that way for long as a massive shadow stretched out over even the massive dreadnought cruiser eclipsing it as the ship that was responsible was the Super Eclipse Class Imperial Star Dreadnought codenamed the Vengeful. At seventy thousand meters or two hundred thirty one thousand feet it was twice as large and carried twice as many armaments, compliments, and crew members, and was the second largest craft in the entire starfleet being second only to the Death Star.

Onboard the massive craft a man walked down the large gray walled corridor towards the command bridge as his appearance could be seen. He was a tall elderly man who looked to be in his mid seventies with Caucasian skin, short white hair with a small matching moustache, and chestnut brown eyes. He was wearing the uniform of an Imperial officer that consisted of a light gray tunic and pants, black knee length leather boots, black gloves, a gray officer's cap on his head, and he was wearing a twelve squared rank insignia plaque with six red squares over six blue squares over his heart identifying him as a Fleet Admiral. This was Fleet Admiral Gilad Pellaeon, the second in command officer of the Vengeful.

Pellaeon walked down the corridor at a quickened pace as he approached the command bridge of the Vengeful, and when he arrived on the bridge he walked down the elevated walkway as several lower ranking officers looked up from their trench-like workstations at him as he approached a figure who by his build was a man and was standing in front of and looking out through the forward viewport of the bridge with his arms held behind his back as Pellaeon stopped about four feet behind his superior as he snapped to attention.

Sensing Pellaeon behind him the man then turned around and looked directly at Pellaeon allowing his full appearance to be seen. He was a strong built man who looked to be in his mid forties with short black hair. He was wearing an almost identical uniform as Pellaeon except his consisted of a white tunic and pants, black knee length leather boots, black gloves, gold epaulets on his shoulders, and was wearing a twelve squared rank insignia plaque with the left half having three blue squares on the top and bottom row and the right half having three yellow squares over three red squares on his chest over his heart identifying him as a Grand Admiral. But the two most distinguishing features about his appearance were his blood red eyes and his light blue skin identifying him as a member of the Chiss race. This was Grand Admiral Thrawn, Commander of the Vengeful and one of the highest ranking officers in the entire Imperial starfleet.

Thrawn then looked at Pellaeon as he stood with his back straight "Yes Fleet Admiral Pellaeon, what is it?" asked Thrawn as Pellaeon then responded back "Grand Admiral Thrawn, the Emperor wishes to make contact with you." reported Pellaeon as Thrawn then nodded his head. "Very well then, I will speak with him immediately." "Fleet Admiral Pellaeon, I am placing you in command of the bridge." said Thrawn as Pellaeon stood at attention straightening his posture as much as he could "Yes sir, I shall perform my duties to the best of my ability." responded Pellaeon as Thrawn then left the bridge.

Xxx

 **Grand Admiral Thrawn's personal quarters, Super Eclipse Class Imperial Star Dreadnought codenamed "Vengeful", Imperial starfleet, outer space near the moon**

The moment Thrawn entered his personal quarters he stood still for only a few seconds allowing his eyes to adapt to the darkness and as soon as his eyesight adapted Thrawn then walked into the middle of his quarters stepping onto a circular black panel, a HoloNet scanner that allowed him to transmit communications across the Imperial starfleet.

Thrawn then dropped down onto his left knee with his head held low as the panel's outer ring then became illuminated by bright white light as Thrawn slowly raised his gaze to the empty air before him, and the emptiness was instantly filled by a flickering blue light. Within seconds the light assembled to form a hologram that was nearly as tall as the room itself: a large blue three-dimensional image of Palpatine's face appeared as Thrawn still kneeling then looked at the hologram as he spoke "Your Excellency, how may I serve you?" asked Thrawn as Palpatine then looked down at him "Grand Admiral Thrawn, I require your assistance with something." replied Palpatine as Thrawn then nodded and spoke.

"But of course your Excellency." "I would be honored to assist you, but if you don't mind my asking." "What do you require my assistance for, your Excellency?" asked Thrawn as Palpatine immediately responded "I am sending you some data that we have acquired from the planet that we are approaching and will be conquering called Earth." replied Palpatine as immediately a second hologram appeared next to the one of the Emperor as it displayed the Avengers League and then the Suicide Squad followed by the world's militaries as Thrawn looked at the hologram and studied every piece of information that he could as he spoke. "They do seem very well organized for a technologically inferior planet." "But they will soon see the might of your Empire, your Excellency." said Thrawn as Palpatine nodded "Yes, yes they will." "Grand Admiral Thrawn, I would personally prefer to have your tactical expertise and leadership coordinate our assault on Earth." said Palpatine as Thrawn then nodded his head a second time "Thank you very much your Excellency, I would be honored." responded Thrawn as Palpatine then increased his stare on the Chiss Grand Admiral "Do not fail me Grand Admiral Thrawn, I would not like to have to dispose of one of my three most trusted servants." warned Palpatine as his hologram disappeared.

Thrawn then stood up from his kneeling position as he walked over to his monitor near his bed as he then retrieved a data drive from his pocket and inserted it into the monitor as it began downloading the data collected from Earth's database. After a few seconds of waiting the screen then displayed an alien language colored in green signifying that the download had been completed as Thrawn then gave a smirk as he removed the data drive from the monitor and pocketed it as he exited his quarters and began walking back towards the command bridge.

Xxx

 **Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters** , **Westchester County, New York, Earth**

Located at 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Westchester County in New York sat a large estate that was known to the public as the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters named in memory of the school's founder Charles Xavier AKA Professor X, however that was a cover for the school as its true purpose was teaching young children who were born with the X Gene which was a mutation that bestowed few humans with amazing abilities turning them into what the world dubbed them as **"Mutants"** on how to control their powers, and for the oldest students they were allowed to join one of the world's superhero teams, the X-Men.

Unlike before where the X-Men and other mutants had to hide themselves away from the world due to them being shunned from humans who dislike mutants, they were able to come out of the shadows after the X-Men united with the Avengers League to stop the Cabal from conquering the Earth and even some of the evil mutants who had been members of Magneto's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants were offered a second chance to understand their powers and become X-Men.

Inside of the estate in a room a figure slept in a large bed covered by the blankets as the red alarm clock then began going off as it displayed the time being **"12:00 PM"** prompting a hand to reach out and grab the clock as the figure pulled the clock forward with their right hand as their left hand pulled back the blankets as the figure sat up on the edge of the bed showing that the figure was a man. He was a strong built man who looked to be in his mid to late thirties even though he was probably more than three times that age with Caucasian skin, medium length black hair that grew down from his sideburns onto his jawline, and hazel eyes. He was shirtless and was wearing light gray sweatpants and white socks. This was James "Logan" Howlett AKA Wolverine, one of the members of the X-Men.

Logan then began to wipe the sleep out of his eyes as the alarm clock continued ringing prompting Logan to mutter something and throw it at the wall of his room causing it to break apart as soon as it hit the wall and the broken pieces scattered all over the floor as Logan then stood up from his bed to begin stretching to allow his tired muscles to wake up as a knock came from the door of his room, and it opened fully as a man stepped a few inches into the room as Logan saw who it was. He was a strong built man who looked to be in his mid thirties with Caucasian skin and short light brown hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a black T-shirt, beige pants, black sneakers, and was wearing red tinted sunglasses over his eyes preventing others from seeing what color they really were. This was Scott Summers AKA Cyclops, leader of the X-Men.

Scott then gave Logan a cocky smirk as he spoke "Morning, Logan." "Or should I say, afternoon 'cause you slept until noon." Logan then continued wiping sleep out of his eyes as Scott kept his smirk plastered on his face "I guess you'll learn to not drink so much with Wade the night before classes, eh Logan?" asked Scott as Logan finished wiping the sleep out of his eyes "Go fuck yourself pretty boy." was all Scott got from Logan as a response as Logan shoved Scott out of his room and slammed the door shut.

"Jeez, he doesn't have to be that much of a dick." muttered Scott barely audible as he turned to walk down the hallway towards the staircase, but before he got too far away from Logan's room Scott then quickly walked back over to the door "Boy Logan, since you're in such a bad mood, I guess you don't wanna have any breakfast...er brunch." said Scott sarcastically almost asking for Logan to open the door and pop him with a left hook. Truth be told just like Scott's prediction Logan did open his door, but instead of Logan popping him all Scott could see was Logan's left hand flipping him off as the door closed again and Scott left without saying another word as he walked down the staircase heading to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

*In the kitchen*

Scott entered the kitchen as he passed by the counter, reached into the bowl of fruit, retrieved an apple, tossed it into the air and caught it, and then he proceeded to wipe it against his jacket sleeve as he took a bite out of it as he then looked over and saw that there were four women in the kitchen with him as two were close to the stove and the other two were sitting at the table.

The first looked to be in her mid thirties with Caucasian skin, long red hair that dangled only a few inches above her shoulders, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a black leather jacket over a white T-shirt, a black skirt that stopped at just above the knees, black leather boots that stopped at just beneath the knees, and an engagement ring on her left hand's ring finger. This was Jean Grey AKA Phoenix, Scott's teammate and fiancée.

The second looked to be in her early thirties although she was probably twice that age with Caucasian skin, shoulder length blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a navy blue turtleneck over a black shirt, a red kilt stitched skirt that stopped at just above the knees, and black boots that reached up to the middle of her shins. This was Raven Darkholme AKA Mystique, one of the original members of the X-Men.

The first girl sitting at the table looked to be in her early twenties with Caucasian skin, short brown hair that grew down to the bottom of her ears, and dark hazel eyes. She was wearing a light blue turtleneck sweater over a white shirt, navy blue jeans, and black sneakers with white soles. This was Kitty Pryde AKA Shadowcat, one of the junior members of the X-Men.

Sitting next to Kitty on her left was the second girl who was sitting down as well. She looked to be around the same age as Kitty with Caucasian skin, dark brown eyes, and shoulder length dark brown hair. She was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt over a dark blue shirt, black gloves, black jeans, and blue sneakers with white soles. But the most distinguishing feature about her appearance was the strand of white hair that was parted off to the right. This was Anna-Marie AKA Rogue, a fellow junior member of the X-Men.

Kitty was sitting back eating a bagel while she was reading a magazine with the words **"Hot dresses for prom night"** on the cover while Anna had just finished her plate of waffles and was getting ready to stand up and bring her dirty dish over to the sink until Kitty spoke up catching Anna's attention. "Hey Anna, which dress do ya think I'll look good in for prom night?" asked Kitty as she turned the magazine around allowing Anna to see the five dresses displayed which were red, blue, green, black, and white as Anna looked at them for only a brief second before responding.

"Kitty I don't see why you're asking me to decide which dress you'll look good in for the prom." "You already know that Bobby's favorite color is red, and prom is Saturday night." "Today is Wednesday, take it easy." replied Anna as Kitty then turned the magazine around allowing her to look at the dresses again as she took a quick sip of her orange juice as she spoke again. "So Anna, what dress are you gonna wear when John takes you to the prom?" asked Kitty as she let out a quiet giggle prompting Anna to blush harshly as she tried her best to hide the blush, "What are you talking about?" "John and I like each other." "But only as friends." replied Anna as her blush began to slowly disappear.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that Anna." "But I already know that you like him, you're also a terrible liar 'cause you're turning as red as his flames." said Kitty as she let out a second quiet giggle the moment Anna's cheeks flared up red. However before Anna could protest to not liking the boy named John she was interrupted as a young boy came running into the kitchen and slid across the hardwood floor stopping right next to Kitty. He was a young man who looked to be in his mid twenties with Caucasian skin, short light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white hoodie over a red plaid shirt, faded blue jeans, all white sneakers, and a black watch on his left wrist. This was Robert "Bobby" Drake AKA Iceman, Kitty's teammate and boyfriend.

Bobby then spoke "How's it going Kitty cat?" he asked as he leaned forward and gave Kitty a quick kiss on the lips as he then looked at Anna. "Hey Anna, what's up?" asked Bobby as Anna gave Bobby a friendly smile "Hey Bobby, I'm doing fine." replied Anna as Bobby gave her a nod as he looked down at the magazine Kitty was holding "Whoa Kitty I can almost imagine how hot you'll look in the red one, you definitely should get that one." said Bobby as Kitty gave Bobby a smile and nodded her head.

"That's exactly why I'm getting it." "By the way Bobby, what kind of suit are you gonna wear to the prom?" asked Kitty as she took a sip of her orange juice, but displayed a disgusted expression "Yuck!, this is warm." complained Kitty as Bobby reached out his right hand and with a slight hand gesture a small light blue and white frosty vapor hit Kitty's glass chilling the juice inside to a lower temperature as Kitty looked up at Bobby and gave him a loving smile of which he returned. "Thanks Bobby." said Kitty as she took another sip "Mmm, chilled to perfection." Bobby then gave Kitty a wink "No problem, only the best for my little Kitty cat." "And as for suits, I'm renting an all white tux." said Bobby as he leaned in and gave Kitty a second kiss on the lips that lasted a few seconds longer than the first.

But as the young teens began to get a little carried away the sound of someone clearing their throat got them to stop as Bobby and Kitty looked over to see Jean giving them a stare that got them to behave themselves "Bobby, I want you to take it easy." "You're getting too heated up, cool down." said Jean with a slight stern tone as Bobby began blushing heavily as Kitty began blushing as well. "Sorry Miss. Grey, it won't happen again." apologized Bobby as Jean kept her stare on Bobby, however it softened as she looked over at Scott, let out a sigh, and looked back over at Bobby "You aren't in trouble Bobby, and it doesn't mean that you two kids can't kiss one another." "I just want you two to have some self control, and not take things too far." "Because I speak for all of the teachers here at this school when I say, that we don't need a little X-baby crawling through and freezing walls." said Jean just as Logan walked into the kitchen towards the coffee maker and poured himself a cup.

He was wearing a navy blue denim jacket over a black T-shirt, basic blue jeans, and black boots that reached up to the middle of his shins. After taking a sip of his coffee Logan then spoke "Ya know, I get that it's none of my business or anything." "But if the kids wanna have a passionate night under the sheets, then let 'em." said Logan as he took another sip of his coffee prompting Scott and Jean to look at him with disgusted expressions on their faces as Raven finally decided to speak up "Look, before this kitchen looks like a warzone or anything." "I just wanna say that Logan is sort of right." began Raven as Jean and Scott then gave her a disgusted look each "But only half right." "Bobby and Kitty are old enough to be able to understand on how far they should take their relationship." said Raven as Jean gave off a cocky scoff.

"Like how far you and Kyle take your relationship?" "You two probably haven't even gotten past first base." said Jean as Raven looked at her with an angry fire burning in her eyes "Take that back." said Raven in a cold tone as Jean shook her head "Make me." was all she said as Logan looked over at Scott and spoke. "Oh fuck this, I'm out of here." "Let me know when this whole war is over, 'cause I don't wanna be walking around here carrying a coffee mug all day." whispered Logan as Scott nodded and Logan turned around and walked out of the kitchen almost bumping into a young boy who walked into the kitchen allowing his appearance to be seen.

He was a young man who looked to be around Bobby's age with Caucasian skin, short dirty blonde hair, and light emerald green eyes. He was wearing a red zip up hoodie that was zipped down at the moment over a gray T-shirt, black jeans, red sneakers with black soles, and was carrying a smartphone in his left hand. This was John Allerdyce AKA Pyro, one of the newest junior members of the X-Men after he defected from the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. "What the hell is that racket?" asked John as he looked at Raven and Jean looking like they were going to duke it out then to Scott "What's going on with them?" Scott then shook his head "You don't wanna know." replied Scott as John shrugged his shoulders and sat down at the table next to Anna as Kitty spoke up "Hey John, nice to see ya." "Anna here has been wanting to talk to you." "Isn't that right, Anna?" asked Kitty as Anna began blushing more as she spoke.

"Um John, there's been something that I've been meaning to ask you." said Anna as John pocketed his smartphone and looked back at Anna "And that would be?" he asked as Anna started shaking due to how nervous she was "Um John, would you um...go to the prom with me Saturday night?" asked Anna as the kitchen was silent for a brief moment before John spoke up. "Um why not?, of course I will." replied John as his cheeks began to redden, and for some reason John began to lean his head in towards Anna's as she looked nervous and spoke "John, what are you doing?" "You can't kiss me, my powers will hurt you." warned Anna due to the fact that her powers could drain the life force out of anyone who makes physical contact with her and causes them great pain.

However the warning didn't seem to be enough to stop John from leaning in closer as he spoke "I don't care about the pain, I'd endure everything nature can throw at me just to be with you." said John, but just as both John and Anna's lips were about to touch they were interrupted by somebody entering the kitchen and hearing a man shout out "What the shit are you kids doing?" John and Anna as well as everyone else in the kitchen then looked at the new arrival and saw his full appearance. He was a strong built man who by his build looked to be in his mid thirties. He was wearing a primarily dark red padded costume with some traces of black on his shoulders, ribs, knees, and back, black combat boots that reached up to the middle of his shins, black gloves with red on the back of each of his palms, a black utility belt that wrapped around his waist with two holsters that contained two jet black .45 9mm pistols, two Katanas that were strapped to his back, and a red mask that covered his entire head with white lenses and large black spot-like patterns surrounding his lenses. This was Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool, the merc with a mouth and also a raging sex machine...what the hell?

 ***Ranger then looks up from his computer and turns around to look at Deadpool, "Wade what the hell are you doing?" "I'm the one writing this fic." says Ranger as Deadpool responds back "Yeah I noticed that your little fic was missing something very important." "Like my penis." said Wade as Ranger reaches for his pistol that was lying next to the keyboard, "You have about three seconds to get out of here before I blow your head off." said Ranger threateningly. However Wade doesn't seem affected by this "Blah blah blah." "Why don't you stop messing with me and write your damn fic?" asked Wade as Ranger put down his pistol "Fine." was all Ranger said to Wade as he then speaks to his readers "So anyways." says Ranger as he gets back to writing.***

John and Anna look upset that they were stopped before they could kiss as John looked over at Wade and spoke "Thanks a lot Wilson, you killed the moment." said John angrily as Wade just let out a scoff as he poured himself a cup of coffee as he then removed his mask to take a sip revealing his face as he had Caucasian skin, short light brown hair, and dark blue eyes. "Who cares about a kiss when you could be getting a piece of ass from her?" "Or better yet, you could clean your cat's litter box 'cause it's starting to smell." said Wade as John spoke again "But I don't even own a cat." said John as Wade took a sip from his coffee. "Yeah?, well who's litter box did I just shit in before coming down here?" asked Wade as Jean interjected into the conversation "Watch your mouth Wade, the Professor wouldn't have wanted you to speak around the students like that." ordered Jean sternly as Wade let out a chuckle "Wait are you talking about that creepy, old, bald, Heaven's Gate-looking motherfucker that has all of these little whiners stay at this Neverland Mansion ripoff?" asked Wade sarcastically as Jean increased her stare "Show some respect, he sacrificed himself to help us defeat the Cabal."

Wade then tilted his head to the left "Which one, McAvoy or Stewart?" "All of these timelines that we've been in are confusing." said Wade as Scott tilted his head as well "What are you talking about Wade?" "Who are these McAvoy and Stuart guys?" asked Scott as Wade looked at him "I wasn't talking to you." "I was talking to them." said Wade as he pointed at thin air "I guess you guys don't know that we're all just fictional characters." "And that we're in a story that some guy who has nothing else better to do is writing." Scott then looked around the kitchen at everyone present "I'm gonna go watch some TV." "Anyone in?" asked Scott as everyone present immediately followed him into the living room where Logan was sitting on the couch with the TV already on and the remote in his hand. Scott and Jean then sat down on the couch together on the other side of Logan as Bobby and Kitty as well as John and Anna sat on the floor while Raven and Wade stood behind the couch as Scott looked over at Logan and spoke to his teammate "So Logan what are you watching?" asked Scott as Logan responded "News channel seven." as the screen displayed a commercial that immediately ended and the News came on with the caption on the bottom of the screen saying **"President Ellis will give speech thanking heroes of Earth"** as a man's voice spoke.

"Within moments President Matthew Ellis of the United States of America will give his speech thanking the united forces of Earth's heroes for their services." said the voice as the members of the X-Men watched the News waiting for Ellis to give his speech.

Xxx

 **Backstage of the podium, United Nations capitol building, Vienna, Austria, Earth**

Ellis stood waiting behind the curtains backstage of the podium with the rest of the world leaders as a man with a clipboard ran up to Ellis "You're on in four minutes Mr. President." reported the man as Ellis looked at him and spoke "Please you have to hurry." "I need to deliver this message to the world immediately before it's too late." pleaded Ellis as the man nodded "We're going as fast as humanly possible sir." said the man as he turned around and ran off to attend to something as Ellis looked at the other world leaders and spoke. "My friends I must say this, if we unite all of our militaries and nations together." "Then there can only be one leader, I just don't know who it should be." said Ellis as Yuri Gulchkov, the President of Russia stepped forward and spoke to Ellis "Matthew, the other world leaders and I have already learned of this." "And we have spoken about this situation before you landed." "And we have come to an agreement, that you shall be the President of the United Nations." said Gulchkov as he began clapping prompting the other world leaders to clap.

Ellis then let a smile appear on his face as he nodded his head "Thank you very much my friends." said Ellis as he was waiting for his cue to go up to the podium and warn his planet of the threat that was coming towards it and all of its citizens.

Xxx

 **Emperor's throne room, Death Star, Imperial starfleet, outer space near the moon**

Palpatine sat in his throne with his eyes closed as he meditated and began tapping into the Force, and after a few seconds Palpatine then let his lips curl into an evil sinister grin as his evil yellow bloodshot eyes opened showing that he had allowed himself to be fueled by the Dark side of the Force. Palpatine then pressed the communications button on the arm of his throne as Jerjerrod's voice spoke over the frequency "Yes my lord, what is it that you require assistance with?" asked Jerjerrod prompting Palpatine to speak "Commander, hack into their satellites and send a live feed down to the people of Earth." "Send them a warning that it is time for the people of Earth to recognize their new master." ordered Palpatine as Jerjerrod responded.

"Yes my lord, it shall be done immediately." said Jerjerrod as the line cut leaving Palpatine to sit alone in darkness as he began cackling like a mad man "Foolish humans, you will all fall by the might of **my** glorious Empire!" shouted Palpatine as it sounded like he had lost his mind.

Xxx

 **Main chamber, United Nations capitol building, Vienna, Austria, Earth**

The same man who had spoken to Ellis backstage sat behind a mounted video camera that would transmit Ellis's speech across the entire planet as the man held his fingers in front of the lense displaying three of them. "...And...three...two...one." said the man as he counted down his fingers as he said them aloud and then he gave a thumbs up "Go." said the man as the camera activated and a voice spoke "And now ladies and gentlemen across the world, the President of the United States of America." said the voice as across the world every TV displayed the main chamber. However before Ellis could come out on stage and stand at the podium all of the monitors in the recording booth and every TV in the world displayed static as many people looked on in confusion.

However the static disappeared as every human being on Earth including the X-Men at the Xavier mansion and the Avengers League and Suicide Squad on the Helicarrier could then see a live feed of Jerjerrod standing on the bridge of the Death Star as he spoke. "Citizens of the planet Earth, I am Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod." "I represent his grand Excellency Sheev Palpatine, Emperor of the Galactic Empire." "I say to you all that we have come from another universe to acquire someone for the Emperor." "We have no reason to start a conflict with your planet, we merely are asking for you to hand over the Kryptonian Kal-El or as you identify him as Superman." "We only want him and if he hands himself over peacefully we will leave this universe, and you have the word of the Emperor himself that we will never return.

"However, should you decide to retaliate against us and attack you will be met with overwhelming firepower and hostility." "And we have access to your planet's database and have learned of your defenders." "And even though they are impressive, they are nothing compared to the might of the Galactic Empire." "So I say this to your so called **'heroes'."** "Earth is on the brink of destruction, none of you can escape it." "Even if you unite, you will fall." "We will give you time equivalent to two of your Earth hours to decide how you stand." said Jerjerrod as the line cut returning the image of the main chamber as everyone in the capitol building and those who were in their homes looked on with an expression on each of their faces showing pure shock.

However shock then turned into panic as everyone in the main chamber began panicking as Ellis then let out a sigh and walked out onto the stage approaching the podium. And when he had arrived Ellis began tapping the microphone as he was able to get everyone's attention "To my fellow Earthlings, I say this to you." "Do not be afraid, don't give this **'Empire'** any satisfaction." "I understand that many if not all of you are afraid but I say this to you all." "We shouldn't be afraid, because we have our protectors here to help us." "But not only them, I have come to an agreement with my fellow world leaders that we shall unite all of our forces under the banner of the United Nations." "Actually, no we are no longer United Nations anymore." "On this day the people of Earth stand together as one United Nation of Earth, on this day the entire world has been amassed as one country, the United Nation of Earth." "Together we will stand tall and fight for the survival of the human race, I ask of all of you my brothers and sisters of Earth no matter your race, religion, ideals, to stand up against this tyranny." "Today humanity will stand tall to show the Empire how we do things in our universe, and that we will fight for as long as there is air in our lungs." "We will use the United Nation military, the largest military ever created in the history of our planet to combat them." "We will fight together as one!" shouted Ellis as every person in every village, city, and town in every state and every country of the world let out a cheer that could shake the stars at Ellis's words as he continued.

"I Matthew Ellis, the first President of the United Nation of Earth." "Say this to Emperor Palpatine, the United Nation of Earth declares war on the Galactic Empire." said Ellis as he was escorted away from the podium by the Secret service.

Xxx

 **Research lab, S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Earth atmosphere undisclosed location, Earth**

The combined forces of the Avengers League and Suicide Squad stood there in shock at how brave Ellis was to immediately declare war against a more technologically advanced enemy in order to protect the Earth as Boomerang broke the silence "Oi, he's got the biggest pair of balls, that I've ever seen on a man." said Boomerang as Fury spoke "Thanks for sharing that with us, Harkness." "Thor, you and Batson are up." "I need you to pick up Luthor and bring him back here." "I already informed the prison that you'll be picking him up." "We have the recognition software all set up, Stark and Wayne have already done the recognition and now their companies are mass producing the ships as we speak."

"So how many ships do we have so far?" asked Jason as he stepped forward with his arms crossed as Fury then responded "So far we have about twenty million ships, but with access to Lexcorp we could have about two hundred million mass produced." replied Fury as Superman then walked forward and was heading for the door "Kent, where are you going?" asked Fury as Clark turned around and looked at Fury and the rest of the heroes "I'm going to turn myself in, it doesn't matter if the world thinks that they can fight the Empire, but they can't." "So if there's a chance, I could save Earth by turning myself in." "Shouldn't I take it?" asked Clark as Steve walked up and stopped about two feet away from Clark. "Clark you shouldn't do it." "If you turned yourself over to them we'd lose one of our biggest guns." "And who's to say that this Emperor will even keep his promise?" "We need you." said Steve as he placed his hand on Superman's shoulder as the Kryptonian hero looked at his teammates who all gave nods backing up Steve.

"Rogers is right Clark, we need all the help we can get." said Fury as he looked at Earth's heroes "We all know what Palpatine's goal is, it's global destruction." Rick then stepped forward and saluted Fury "It doesn't matter how much power they think they have." "We'll show them that as long as we're all breathing, we won't lie down and let them crawl all over us." said Rick as Flash interjected into the conversation "Yeah, I'm not gonna let some intergalactic punks stand in my way of protecting this planet." said Flash as Peter walked up "Great speech Flash." remarked the web head superhero as he pat Flash on the back.

"Thanks Parker." replied Flash as three of the monitors in the lab began beeping as Tony and Bruce Wayne and Banner ran over to check what was going on. "Stark, Wayne, Banner what is it?" "What's going on?!" called out Fury as the three smartest men on Earth began typing into each of the monitor's three keyboards "Holy smokes, the fleet is..." began Bruce Banner as Tony continued for the gamma scientist "Moving closer, within an hour and a half they'll be right within Earth's gravitational field and orbiting the planet." Fury then looked at Thor and Shazam "I need you two to get Luthor back here now!" ordered the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director as Thor and Shazam nodded as they immediately ran out of the lab as Diana looked at each of her teammates "May Hera protect us all." said the Amazonian Princess as Clint nodded his head "Yeah, and may God be with us." remarked the S.H.I.E.L.D. sharpshooter.

Xxx

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. prison codenamed "The Raft", Atlantic ocean, Earth**

Out in the middle of the enormous Atlantic ocean underneath the surface resided a secret prison codenamed The Raft by the government. The Raft was created by the United Nations for the imprisonment of the members of a large supervillain syndicate called the Cabal, and after the Avengers League and the rest of Earth's heroes succeeded in stopping its many power crazed members from conquering the Earth they were imprisoned in The Raft where they would live out life long sentences for their crimes.

Inside of the prison Thor and Shazam walked along with the Warden of the prison Henry Peter Gyrich who was at first a man who disliked super powered individuals, however he later began to trust them after the Cabal's defeat. As Gyrich escorted the god of thunder and the champion of lightning Gyrich was speaking into his earpiece "This is Warden Gyrich, have the prisoner ready for transfer." ordered Gyrich as the three men then rounded a corner leading them to a large door that lead into the lower levels where the cells were located.

After entering in his pass code and passing the three biometric systems that included fingerprints, retinal scans, and voice recognition, Gyrich then lead Thor and Shazam through the door towards one of the cells as a prisoner sat leaning against the wall of his cell as Gyrich spoke "Get up Luthor, your bailers are here." remarked Gyrich as the man looked up at the three men allowing his appearance to be seen. He was an average built man who looked to be in his mid thirties with Caucasian skin, a shaved head, and icy blue eyes who was wearing an orange prison jumpsuit with old worn out white shoes. This was Alexander "Lex" Luthor, Superman's arch nemesis and the second in command leader of the Cabal.

Lex then looked at the two heroes as his lips creeped into a small grin "Ah the Avengers League, to what do I owe the pleasure for this sudden change of heart?" asked Lex as Shazam spoke "We don't have time to explain fully, but we need your help." replied Shazam as Lex looked at Shazam as he stood up "You don't have to tell me." "I already know that the world is most likely going to end, all because of Superman." said Lex as he spat the name with disgust. Thor then stepped forward "Luthor this is not a game!" "If you do not come with us and help with our cause, then all of Earth will be destroyed." said Thor as Lex looked over at the Asgardian warrior "Very well then, I shall assist you with your cause." said Lex as Thor and Shazam adopted confused expressions.

"What's the catch Lex?" "Why would you help us?" asked Shazam as Lex then held his arms behind his back as he stood with his back straightened "I merely only wanted to lead humanity to a brighter future." "And I will not stand aside as billions of innocent lives are lost, there is no profit to be made in the destruction of the planet." "It is very bad for business." replied Lex as Shazam looked over and Gyrich giving the Warden a nod signaling him and the guards to release Lex from his cell.

"Open the cell, let him out." ordered Shazam as the five guards present looked at Gyrich awaiting his command "You heard Batson, open the cell." ordered Gyrich as the guards entered their individual pass codes allowing the door to unlock and open as Lex stepped out "I will only say this once, so it would be wise of you to listen carefully." "I thank you for allowing me to have a chance at redemption." said Lex as Thor nodded "You are very welcome Luthor." said Thor as a voice spoke up "Can't I ever be left alone or must I always be bothered by the Odinson?" asked the voice as Thor, Shazam, and Lex turned their heads to the right to be sitting cross legged in the cell next to Lex's.

He was a man of average build who looked to be in his early to mid thirties although he was thousands of years old with Caucasian skin, slicked back black hair that grew down to the bottom of his ears, and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a long black and green trench coat over a black and gold armored breastplate, black pants, and black boots. This was Loki Laufeyson, Thor's adopted brother and leader of the Cabal.

Thor then walked closer towards the door of Loki's cell "Hello brother, I see that you still resent my existence." said Thor as Loki opened his eyes as he looked at Thor "Do not call me brother, I am not your brother." said Loki coldly "I was on the verge of acquiring Midgard but you and your allies stopped me from ruling over a realm." Thor then stepped up to the door as close as he could "Loki, even though we have fought many times in the past." "I ask of you to help us fight against this Empire." pleaded Thor as Loki closed his eyes and went back to meditating as he showed Thor that he was not bothered by what he had just heard.

However Thor then spoke in a sad tone "Loki please help us defend Midgard, I do not want it to share Asgard's fate." said Thor as Loki opened his eyes as he stood up and walked over towards his cell door "What are you talking about?" asked the god of evil. "Loki Asgard has fallen, everyone has been killed by the Empire." replied Thor as Loki displayed a shocked expression on his face "Including mother." finished Thor as Loki then stood still with shock all over his face that Frigga who even though she was Thor's mother had always loved Loki like her own son had been killed by the Empire.

Loki then shook with rage at how the only person who he had ever loved had been killed as he looked at Thor "I will only help you because of what the Empire did to my home and to my mother." "But after this war is over, I will never speak to you again." said Loki as his cell was opened as well letting him step out. However before the group could leave another voice called out "Wait!, I would also like to be of assistance to you." said the voice as everyone looked over towards where the sign came from and saw its owner.

He was an elderly man of average build who looked to be in his early to mid sixties with Caucasian skin, short white hair, and light blue eyes. He was wearing a primarily dark purple costume with traces of red on his biceps, knees, and chest, a long purple cape that extended down from the collar of his suit, dark purple boots that reached up to the middle of his shins, dark purple gloves with small traces of red on the back of each palm, and a dark purple sculpted helmet that covered almost his entire head except his face. This was Erik Lensherr AKA Magneto, the master of magnetism, arch enemy of the X-Men, and an old friend of Charles Xavier.

Thor then walked over to Erik's cell as Shazam stayed by Lex and Loki to make sure that they wouldn't try to pull a fast one as Thor looked at Erik and spoke "Why would you help us?" "You tried to destroy us before." stated Thor as Erik nodded his head. "Your words are most true Asgardian." said Erik "I am volunteering to assist you because this Empire doesn't seem like they would kill only the humans, and they would destroy my kind as well." "So I will make a truce with you that I will fight by your side." "But after this crisis is resolved, we will be enemies once more." stated Erik as Thor looked at Gyrich "Release him as well, we will need all of the help that we can get." ordered Thor as within seconds Erik stepped out of his cell and followed the two heroes and his fellow supervillains up to the flight deck where a Quinjet waited for them.

Xxx

 **Command bridge, S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Earth atmosphere undisclosed location, Earth**

Thor, Shazam, Lex, Loki, and Erik walked down the steps of the command bridge as they approached Earth's superhero teams including the X-Men who had just managed to launch from the Xavier mansion and rendezvous with the Helicarrier as Lex looked at all of the heroes that had been assembled. "Shouldn't there be more of you?" "Where are the rest of the X-Men?" asked Lex as Wade appeared beside him and gave him a scare "Yeah sorry about that chrome dome." "But the studio couldn't afford any more members of the X-Men." replied Wade as Erik walked up to the X-Men as Raven walked up to him dressed in her X-Men costume that was a black jumpsuit with a silver belt that displayed the logo of the X-Men.

"Hello Raven, it is good to see you again." said Erik as Raven nodded her head "Hello Erik, it's good to see you too." Fury then walked up to Lex as he spoke "Luthor, we need a thumbprint from you to access your company's manufacturing division." said Fury as Lex nodded his head and put his thumb on a scanning device as after a few seconds a female robotic voice spoke. "Welcome, Mr. Luthor." Lex then spoke into the monitor "Begin manufacturing the spacecrafts of the blueprints that I am sending over." ordered Luthor as the robotic voice responded "Yes Mr. Luthor, and how many ships would you like to have constructed?" asked the voice as Lex spoke "Forty million." replied Lex as the voice spoke again "Yes Mr. Luthor, time until spacecrafts are completed is fifty five minutes." reported the voice.

Superman then walked up to Lex as he spoke to his mortal enemy "Thank you Luthor for cooperating." "You have no idea how much this means to the world." said Clark as Luthor looked back at him "I'm only doing what needs to be done to protect this planet." replied Luthor. Clark then pat Lex on the shoulder "If you're going to be helping us fight out there, then you're going to need a suit." "Bring it in!" ordered Superman as three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents rolled in a large display case that contained a hi-tech suit of light gray armor "This suit of armor belonged to General Zord, and even though it is the suit of a tyrant." "It will be used against a tyrant." said Clark as the case opened and Lex walked up to the suit, and the moment he touched it the front opened allowing Lex to step into the armor.

As soon as Lex stepped into the suit and it engulfed him he felt like he had gained the ultimate power as he looked at each of the heroes assembled and spoke "Let's show this Empire who they're really messing with." remarked Lex as all of the heroes onboard were ready to fight until their last breath to protect Earth as the monitor next to Fury beeped as a message appeared and Fury began reading it. "What is it Director?" "What does that message say?" asked Natasha as Fury looked at the large assortment of people on the bridge "That was from the President, he wants all of us in D.C. immediately." replied Fury.

So yeah I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 3 because Chapter 4 will be out soon. Gold Quantum Ranger out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys what's up I'm back to continue writing and to give you guys the next chapter of Marvel DC vs Star Wars: Galactic Battle. But before we begin I would like to clarify on a few things. Lex getting Zod's armor suit from Man of Steel is a reference to Lex's Warsuit from the comics and animated TV shows. I introduced Jason into the fic because I always preferred him over Nightwing and Red Robin as my favorite former Robin because of how much I liked the movie Batman: Under the Red Hood. Next I introduced Grand Admiral Thrawn into the story because of how much of a great character he was in the EU/Star Wars Legends and now that Disney has brought him into Canon I am very happy to have him included in the fic, also I created the Vengeful as an original ship due to me wanting to create a large flagship for Thrawn, and so enter the Super Eclipse Class Imperial Star Dreadnought Vengeful. Next yes I have brought in the X-Men, Suicide Squad, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Loki, Magneto, and Deadpool so that the heroes could have more reinforcements and Deadpool could crack more jokes as well as breaking the Fourth wall. Finally I have had President Ellis who appeared in Ironman 3 have a daughter even if we don't know if he had any kids and also become the President of the United Nation of Earth which obviously would be formed to combat the Empire. So now I'm gonna stop rambling so we can get on with the show.

Major Disclaimer: I do not own any or all characters in this fic, all rights go to Marvel/Disney, DC/Warner Bros., Twentieth Century Fox, and Lucasfilm LTD/Disney respectfully.

Marvel DC vs Star Wars: Galactic Battle

Chapter 4

 **Detroit, Michigan, Earth**

The city of Detroit was known to many as a living hell, or cesspool, or anything else that could further describe one of the most violent cities to live in on the entire planet, whether it was drug dealers on the street corners selling illegal drugs, graffiti art on the sides of buildings including schools, or even the gang members populating certain neighborhoods performing drivebys, Detroit was a city where only the strong could survive.

Located a few feet away from most of the crime sat a small house that was riddled with bullet holes, broken windows that were boarded up keeping the sunlight from creeping in, and covered in enough graffiti to be seen from space as inside of the house was broken furniture lying all over the floor, the kitchen looked to have been the home of a homeless man as it was covered in grime, next was the dingy poorly lit living room as the only light that was in the room came from a small old 90's model television as the owner of the house let out a disgusting belch identifying the owner as a man.

He then threw the Budweiser beer can that he had just finished across the room like a football as it landed in a large knee high pile of at least twenty or more other beer cans as the man reached into the cooler that sat on the floor next to his red chair as he then leaned over the side to look for another beer can to drink from causing his appearance to be seen.

He was a strong built man who looked to be in his mid to late forties with Caucasian skin, short black hair with a short matching goatee, and dark brown eyes although only his left could be seen as he was wearing a black eye patch over his right eye. He was wearing a primarily black lightly armored bodysuit that resembled a military tactical suit of body armor with black protective plates and traces of orange on his shins, forearms, chest and shoulders, black tactical combat boots that reached up to the middle of his shins, black gloves with a plate of light gray armor on the back of each palm, a bandolier that wrapped diagonally across his chest that contained smoke grenades and ammo magazines, a large black sheath on his back containing his katana sword, and a black utility belt that wrapped around his waist with a holster on his right thigh that contained his primary firearm, a jet black Desert Eagle combat pistol. This was Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke, one of the most dangerous men on the planet.

Slade then held his beer as he then snapped the tab forward as it dug into the top of the can opening it with a hiss as the smell of the alcohol escaped through and Slade threw back his head and downed nearly the entire can of beer in one gulp as he then let out another belch sitting in his beaten up trashy house wondering what happened to his life, one second he was working for the Cabal as they were about to conquer the Earth and Loki would have given him all of the wealth that he could ever ask for. But things changed quickly for the worse as the Avengers League and the rest of Earth's heroes fought back against the Cabal as all of its members were caught and Slade was the only one to escape, and now he was in hiding as he tried to stay under the radar which proved to be harder than he thought as he was at the top of Interpol's most wanted list.

Slade then looked at his old beaten up television that was more than twenty years old with a cracked and snowy screen as he watched the Channel 7 news broadcast of President Ellis rallying all of the people of the world to stand up against the Empire, however Slade then rolled his left eye with annoyance **"You guys honestly think that you're going to win against them?" "Well guess what, you're not!" "They're going to crush you like an ant under their boot."** thought Slade as he then heard his front door open as Slade knew that this was it, the government had finally found him and he was too intoxicated by the twenty or thirty something beers that he drank to fight as he just sat there **"Ah, who gives a shit if they found me?" "I'm not gonna run away like a scared pussycat, I'm just gonna sit here and show these government pricks that I'm not running."** thought Slade as two men wearing identical black suits with matching black shoes and black tinted sunglasses stepped into the living room as they stood in front of the TV and Slade could see one of the men holding a black laptop looking device as the other spoke.

"Mr. Wilson, we need to speak to you." "It's a matter of national security." said the agent as Slade downed the rest of his beer and threw the can as the agent then slightly moved his head to the right as the can landed in the pile with the others as Slade looked at the agents "Ah, okay I'd like to be told." "But before we talk, could I offer either of you men a beer?" asked Slade as he reached into the cooler to retrieve another beer can as he then snapped the tab open and took a drink. The lead agent then leaned forward slightly and spoke to Slade "Mr. Wilson, we are not here to partake in getting drunk with you." replied the lead agent in a cold icy tone as the second agent walked over and placed the laptop on the coffee table in the middle of the room as he then opened it and clicked a few of the keys as the laptop emitted a hologram of President Ellis as both agents snapped to attention and Slade leaned forward.

"Ah Mr. President, welcome to my humble abode." said Slade as he stood up to look at the full hologram of Ellis as the new President of the UNE spoke "Mr. Wilson, we are facing a potentially large global catastrophe and a possible planetary war." said Ellis as Slade nodded "Yeah I know, I just saw the whole thing on TV." remarked Slade "Just give them Kent and they'll split." "It's as simple as that." Ellis then shook his head "We aren't handing over Kent because there's no evidence that they're going to keep their promise." "And if we did hand him over to the Empire, we would lose our Ace in the hole against them." replied Ellis as Slade then crossed his arms as he continued staring at the hologram "So what you're saying, is that we're between a rock and a hard place." "And no matter which option we choose then we're screwed either way." "Is that what you're trying to say?" asked Slade as Ellis nodded his head.

"That is correct, Mr. Wilson." "So please I am asking you for your services to aid us in our war against the Empire." "Please if you won't do it for us, then do it for your family because they are in as much danger as the entire Earth is." pleaded Ellis as Slade closed his eye for a second as he drowned out all of the noise around him and thought as long and hard as possible. After thinking for a few seconds he responded "You have a deal Mr. President, I will offer my services to you." "But...there is a catch to my services." said Slade as Ellis tilted his head to the left "And that would be?" asked Ellis as Slade got up close to the hologram "I want five hundred million dollars in clean unmarked bills, my entire criminal record completely erased, a cybernetic eye to replace the one I lost." Slade then looked over to his left to see a framed picture of himself, his wife, his son, and his baby daughter hanging on the wall "And...I wanna be able to see my family again." said Slade as Ellis then pondered the catch to acquiring Slade's services.

After a few seconds of thinking Ellis then nodded his head with a smirk "Very well then, you have a deal." "You will receive your rewards after this ordeal has been dealt with." said Ellis as Slade nodded his head as he walked over to grab something off of his bookshelf as Ellis spoke up "Mr. Wilson, my men will escort you out to a S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet where you will be brought here to Washington DC where you will be briefed on your enemies alongside the others." said Ellis as Slade then reached out both of his gloved hands towards his helmet as he placed it on his head as it was an orange and black sculpted helmet that covered his entire head with its left half being orange and the right being black as the right lense concealed his eye patch. Slade then spoke as he began to turn around to face the hologram "Mission accepted Mr. President, but please don't call me Mr. Wilson." "Call me...Deathstroke." said Slade now Deathstroke as he stood still looking right back at Ellis.

Xxx

 **White House, Washington DC, Earth**

President Ellis stood outside of the White House on the front lawn with ten members of the Secret Service and six members of his Superhuman Defense Unit. The first member was a strong built man who looked to be in his mid thirties although he was actually in his mid to late nineties with Caucasian skin, short light brown hair that grew to the bottom of his ears, and dark icy blue eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved black tactical shirt with the left sleeve ripped off from the shoulder, black tactical pants, black fingerless gloves, black tactical combat boots, and was holding his signature weapon a M249 Paratrooper machine gun. But the most distinguishing feature about his appearance was the silver metallic bionic arm in the place of his actual arm with a red star on the shoulder. This was James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes AKA the Winter Soldier, Captain America's former sidekick and leader of the SDU.

The second member was a woman who looked to be in her mid to late twenties with Caucasian skin, shoulder length light brown hair, and chestnut brown eyes. She was wearing a red leather jacket over a red top that showed a small amount of cleavage, black leather pants with the pant legs shoved into her black knee length leather boots, and black fingerless gloves. This was Wanda Maximoff AKA the Scarlet Witch, one of the junior members of the SDU.

The third person was a man of average build who looked to be in his late twenties with Caucasian skin, short silvery hair, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a primarily navy blue lightly armored jumpsuit that showed his musculature, matching gloves and boots, a black and silver utility belt that wrapped around his waist, circular goggles over his eyes, and a black and white baseball cap on his head. This was Pietro Maximoff AKA Quicksilver, Wanda's brother, second junior member of the SDU, and the speed of the team.

The fourth person was a man of African American descent who looked to be in his mid thirties with short black hair. He was wearing a primarily light gray lightly armored tech suit that covered almost his entire body except the areas around his biceps with some small traces of red on his chest and ribs, matching light gray armored boots, black gloves, a black utility belt that wrapped around his waist with two holsters that contained his primary weapons two Steyr SPP machine pistols, a light gray hi-tech jetpack attached to his back with small traces of red on the back and sides, and red tinted circular goggles over his eyes. This was Sam Wilson AKA Falcon, the second in command leader of the SDU.

The fifth person was a woman of African American descent who looked to be in her early to mid thirties with short white hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a full black bodysuit, matching black gloves, black heeled knee length leather boots, a black cape that extended down to the ground from the collar of her suit, and a black and silver utility belt that wrapped around her waist with a black silver **"X"** on the buckle. This was Ororo Munroe AKA Storm, one of the former members of the X-Men and a weather controlling mutant.

And the sixth and final person was a tall strong built man who looked to be in his mid thirties with Caucasian skin, short light brown hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a short sleeved black tactical shirt that ended at just below the shoulders, black tactical pants, black tactical combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and a matching black and silver utility belt to Storm that was wrapped around his waist. This was Peter Rasputin AKA Colossus, the muscle of the SDU.

Ellis stood out on the lawn as he looked up at the sky with his bodyguards and SDU members following his gaze as well as four S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjets flew through the sky and slowly descended landing on the lawn five yards away from the group as the landing ramps lowered. Ironman, Superman, Cap, War Machine, Batman, Black Panther, and Shazam walked down the ramp of the first Quinjet as Bruce Banner, Green Lantern, Black Widow, Flash, Hawkeye, Wonder Woman, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Red Hood, Agent Venom, and Patrioteer walked down the ramp of the second Quinjet.

A few seconds later Iceman, Shadowcat, Rogue, Pyro, Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, Mystique, Lex, Loki, Magneto, Deadpool, Fury, Deadshot, Harley, Boomerang, Rick, and Croc walked down the ramp of the third Quinjet as Deathstroke and the two agents walked down the ramp of the fourth and final Quinjet as all of the recruited planet defenders converged and all stood together about seven feet away from Ellis and his group. Steve, Rick, and Slade all stepped forward and snapped to attention as they saluted "Mr. President." said all three men in unison as Ellis returned the salute "It is good to see all of you." Ellis then stepped forward as he looked at Lex, Loki, and Erik "Thank you for assisting us in this upcoming war." said Ellis as Lex stepped forward to speak to the President.

"I might have been involved with the Cabal and tried conquering the Earth." "But let me assure you Mr. President, that I will help protect my planet." said Lex as Ellis nodded "There will be a press conference that is scheduled in about ten minutes, and I would like to have you all by my side as I speak to Palpatine and declare war on the Empire." "Luthor, how many ships has your company begun to manufacture?" asked Ellis as Lex lifted his left arm horizontally, pressed a few small black buttons, and the holographic image of the number of ships was displayed. "We currently have twenty five million ships completed, however it will take another forty minutes for the remaining fifteen million to be completed." "But by then the Empire will have launched their forces after you declare war on them." replied Lex as Ellis nodded his head and gave a sigh "Well twenty five million will have to do." said Ellis as Superman stepped forward.

"Mr. President, allow me to apologize for what is about to occur." "It's all my fault that they're going to invade Earth." said the last son of Krypton with his head held low, however Ellis then placed his left hand on Clark's shoulder "You don't have to apologize for anything Kent, you're protecting us from harm." "And I speak for all of the people of Earth when I say, that you are our Ace in the hole against the Empire." Ellis then pulled back the left sleeve of his suit jacket to look at the time displayed on his watch. "The press conference will be starting in five minutes, so let's go show the Empire that nobody messes with the people of Earth." said Ellis as he and all of Earth's defenders that included the Avengers League, X-Men, and Suicide Squad quickly walked towards the White House as Kyle and Wade hung back a few feet as the Emerald Knight looked over at the Merc with a mouth "Hey Wade, what gives?" "Why did you lie that the **'studio'** couldn't afford anymore members of the X-Men?" asked Kyle as Wade looked over at his fellow superhero "Yeah, I sort of lied there." "The studio couldn't afford any more X-Men for the Helicarrier bridge scene." "But they could afford them in this scene, and all the other ones that are about to come." replied Wade, and even though his face was covered by his mask Kyle could have sworn that he saw Wade give a big devious grin.

Xxx

 **Main chamber, White House, Washington DC, Earth**

The entire main chamber of the White House was packed up to the brim with reporters from all over the world awaiting Ellis's response to the Empire so that they could get the scoop on what was going to happen and be able to sell newspapers about what was going to happen. After waiting for a few minutes of sitting down every reporter then rose up to their feet as they began taking pictures with their cameras while others pushed their microphones forward and began to babble questions as Ellis and Earth's heroes stepped up onto the stage with Ellis walking up to the podium while the heroes stood off to the side on the stage.

After more rambling and questioning from the reporters Ellis then lifted his arm and tapped the microphone with his index finger as it began echoing the tapping sound throughout the room getting all of the reporters in the room to quiet down as Ellis then looked at each of the reporters and the cameras that were held in front of him as he prepared to speak. However Ellis didn't even get a chance to get a word out as a light blue holographic image of Palpatine appeared in front of him and everyone present as he looked at Ellis and spoke "Greetings, I am Sheev Palpatine, Emperor of the Galactic Empire." said Palpatine as he introduced himself, Ellis then looked back at the face of the ruler of the Empire that had threatened his planet as he tried to appear brave however on the inside he felt slightly afraid.

"I am Matthew Ellis, first President of the United Nation of Earth." said Ellis with confidence evident in his voice as Palpatine then gave him a cold glare that almost sent shivers running down Ellis's back as he spoke again "Your two Earth hours are up." "Have you made your decision, President Ellis?" asked Palpatine as Ellis nodded his head, "Yes, I have made my decision." replied Ellis "And my decision is that we will not hand over Superman." "We will fight to protect our planet against your Empire." "I will now say this Emperor Palpatine, the United Nation of Earth declares war on the Galactic Empire!" declared Ellis as Palpatine adopted an angry scowl.

"You have just welcomed your own demise, President Ellis." said Palpatine in a cold growling tone as he spat Ellis's name in disgust "My troops will begin preparing their landing crafts." "You and the rest of your planet's citizens will face your inevitable end in thirty of your Earth minutes." "You all had best spend time with your loved ones, for it will be the last time that you are able to do so." and the hologram then deactivated as immediately all of the reporters began asking questions once again as Ellis then gestured towards a male reporter as he stood up with his microphone pointed towards Ellis.

"Mr. President, are you aware that you have now declared war on a vastly more technologically advanced military?" asked the reporter as Ellis nodded his head with a neutral expression "Yes, I am well aware of that." replied Ellis and just as the reporter was about to ask another question Ellis beat him to the punch. "And before you ask, yes we are prepared for engaging in a planetary war against the Empire." said Ellis as he held out a small silver device and pressed one of the buttons as the lights dimmed slightly and a large blue hologram appeared in the middle of the room displaying the holographic image of a spacecraft that had four wing-like appendages that made it resemble the letter **"X"** as Ellis presented the ship to the press "The T-sixty five X-Wing starfighter." "It's an all-purpose starfighter with exceptional versatility, combat performance, and speed allowing it to travel at speeds of six hundred eighty three miles per hour." "And its armaments and systems consist of, two pairs of wing-like strike-foils codenamed S-foils mounted at the rear of the craft on opposite sides for atmospheric speed, four Incom four-L-four fusial thrust engines, a Titanium alloy hull, a Fabritech ANs-five-d full-spectrum transceiver short range primary threat analysis grid, six Chempat deflector shield generators, a Fabritech ANq three point six tracking computer and IN-three-four-four-B holographic imaging target computer, four Taim and Bak K-X-nine laser cannons, two Krupx M-G-seven proton torpedo launchers with three torpedoes each, a Novaldex O-four-Z cryogenic power cell Ionization ion fusion reactor, and one Aft chaff/flare launcher as a countermeasure." explained Ellis as a female reporter raised her hand as Ellis gestured his hand towards her prompting her to speak.

"Mr. President, are you saying that this **'X-Wing starfighter'** will be of major use?" asked the female reporter as Ellis nodded his head "Yes, yes I am." "The X-wing will play a major role and it will form the backbone of the UNE Starfighter Corps, defending the lower atmosphere and leading attacks on the Imperial starfleet and the Empire's Battle station." "Most importantly, it can perform on near equal terms with the Empire's high-performance TIE fighters when handled by an experienced pilot, especially an experienced fighter jet pilot." replied Ellis as he clicked the button on the device again as the image transitioned over to another spacecraft that appeared to resemble the letter **"Y"** "The BTL-B Y-Wing starfighter." "It's an assault bomber with exceptional versatility, and combat performance." "However its speed is rather low allowing it to travel at speeds of five hundred eighty miles power, but what it lacks in speed it more than makes up for in armor and firepower." "Its armaments and systems consist of, two Koensayr R-two hundred ion jet engines, a Titanium-reinforced Alusteel alloy hull, a Thiodyne zero-three-R cryogenic power cell ion fusion reactor, eight Chempat deflector shield generators, a Fabritech ANs-five-d full-spectrum transceiver with PA-nine-r long range phased tachyon detection short range primary threat analysis grid, a Fabritech ANc two point seven tracking computer with SI five-g-seven targeting computer, two Taim and Bak I-X-four laser cannons, two K-X-five laser cannons, three Light ArMek turreted S-W-four ion cannons, two Arakyd Flex Tube proton torpedo launchers with four torpedoes each, and six Proton bombs." Ellis then noticed another reporter who looked to be of Indian descent raise his hand as Ellis nodded towards him.

"Mr. President, if you don't mind my asking." "But why will the UNE's Starfighter Corps be using the Y-Wing if they don't seem to be as agile as the X-Wing?" asked the reporter as Ellis nodded "A very good question there." "But the Y-Wings will be used in tandem with the X-Wings as the former employs speed, and the latter employs heavy weaponry since the Y-Wing possesses a payload that's strong enough to bring down a Capital ship." "Also the Y-Wing has accommodation for two people as the pilot and the rear facing gunner."

Ellis then took a sip of water from the glass next to the microphone as he clicked the button on the small silver device for the third time as the hologram transitioned over to the third spacecraft that somewhat resembled the letter **"A"** as Ellis spoke again "The RZ-one A-Wing interceptor." "It's a lightly armored hypersonic interceptor that only the best pilots can fly, and it also has exceptional versatility and slightly below average combat performance." "However what it lacks in armor and combat performance, it more than makes up for in speed allowing it to travel at speeds of eight hundred twenty miles per hour." "Its armaments and systems consist, of two Novaldex J-seventy seven Event Horizon ion jet engines, a Titanium alloy frame and durasteel outer hull, an MPS Bpr-ninety nine ion fusion reactor, four Sirplex Z-nine deflector shield projectors, a Fabritech ANs-seven-e sensor unit with PA-ninety four short range primary threat analysis grid, a Fabritech ANq-three point six IN-three-four-four-B holographic tracking computer, two Borstel R-G-nine laser cannons, two Dymek H-M-six Concussion Missile Launchers with six concussion missiles each, four Miradyne Phantom short-range sensor jammer Chaffs, and two flare launchers as countermeasures."

Ellis then clicked the button on the small silver device for the fourth and final time as the hologram transitioned over to the fourth and final craft that was unlike the other three that were previously shown "The T-forty seven airspeeder, codenamed the Snow speeder." "It's another lightly armored craft, however unlike the other three it can only operate within the atmosphere." "It has exceptional versatility and slightly below average combat performance similar to the A-Wing." "However like the A-Wing, what it lacks in armor and combat performance it more than makes up for in speed." "Allowing it to travel at speeds of six hundred fifty two miles per hour, and its armaments and systems consist of." "Two Karydee K-D-forty nine ion repulsorlift engines, a Titanium alloy hull, a Fabritech ANq-two point eight IN-two-six-six-B holographic tracking computer, two CEC AP/eleven double laser cannons, one Ubrikkian No/Do energy harpoon and tow cable, and one Light repeating blaster cannon." Ellis then looked as a female reporter who was of Asian descent stood up to get his attention.

"Mr. President, did you just say that these ships possess ion energy reactors something that hasn't been invented yet?" "And also how would these ships be manufactured to supply us with enough weaponry to take on the Empire?" asked the reporter as Ellis then responded. "That is also a very good question." "How we will manufacture the ships and how we will power them without their ion energy reactors has already been taken care of." "The ships were manufactured through the combined efforts of Wayne Enterprises and Lexcorp, while Stark Industries solely created the Arc reactors that will power these ships." replied Ellis "I am also here to say that I am giving leadership to two men that will serve as the Supreme Commanders during this war."

Ellis then turned slightly to his left as he pointed at both Steve and Slade and then signaled them to step forward as they walked forward for a few feet until they stood near Ellis as the President then resumed speaking "My fellow people of Earth, I am very proud to present to you." "The two Supreme Commanders of the UNE military, Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant Slade Wilson." said Ellis as everyone present in the room applauded. Ellis then spoke once again "My fellow people of Earth I am placing two billion soldiers of the UNE under the command of Supreme Commanders Rogers and Wilson, as well as in the UNE's Starfighter Corps to combat the enemy ships." finished Ellis as around the room the applause was intensifying at how much courage the world had to stand up against the Empire as the reporters began leaving to give their notes to their Editors while Ellis escorted the heroes down the hallway towards the war room where they would coordinate their forces.

Xxx

 **Emperor's throne room, Death Star, Imperial starfleet, outer space orbiting Earth**

Palpatine sat in his throne as he scraped the arms of his throne with his fingernails and grit his teeth as he let his anger flow through his body at how the people of Earth had insulted **his** Empire. Palpatine then let out a low growl as he was on the verge of exploding from all the anger he had within him as he pressed the communications button on the arm of his throne as Jerjerrod's voice spoke over the frequency.

"Yes my lord, what can I do to be of service to you?" asked Jerjerrod as Palpatine restrained his anger so that he could speak clearly "Commander, send up Commander Faile and Lord Vader immediately." ordered Palpatine in his normal cold tone with a light growl as he noticed that his tone had frightened Jerjerrod as a span of five seconds passed before the Moff responded. "Uh...yes my lord, I shall inform them immediately." said Jerjerrod as the line cut off leaving Palpatine to sit alone in his dark throne room as he awaited the arrival of Commander Faile and Lord Vader.

*five minutes later*

Palpatine had sat in his throne room waiting rather impatiently for five minutes as he let his mind wander off and closed his eyes as he slowly began meditating allowing himself to be connected to the Dark side. However after only ten seconds of meditation Palpatine then heard the Turbolift doors open as he opened his eyes to see two figures approaching him as they then ascended the staircase and stood about five feet away from Palpatine's throne as the first was easily identified as Vader, while the second was identified as a Clone Trooper.

However this Clone was wearing primarily black Phase II armor with blood red markings on his shoulders, biceps, chest, and knees, a matching black sculpted helmet that covered his entire head with a blood red visor, black rangefinder, and a black secondary visor mounted on the forehead of his helmet, black combat boots, black gloves with a piece of black armor covering the back of each palm, a black Kama command skirt wrapped around the rear of his waist, a black utility belt that was partially hidden beneath his kama and also wrapped around his waist, a primarily black command pauldron on his shoulders and upper torso with a small trace of blood red on the right side of his pauldron, two black holsters on the sides of his waist containing his primary sidearms two modified jet black DC-17 blaster pistols. This was CT-zero-zero-zero-one codenamed Commander Faile, the most elite Clone Trooper in the entire Empire.

Vader then bowed before his master as Faile saluted the Emperor and Vader spoke "What is it that you require from the both of us, my master?" asked Vader as Palpatine responded "Lord Vader, the people of Earth have chosen to declare war on us." "I am placing you in command of our forces as Supreme Commander, and I want you to make them feel pain." "Do what must be done, do not hesitate, and show no mercy." ordered Palpatine as Vader nodded his head "If that is your wish, then it shall be done my master." said Vader.

Palpatine then averted his gaze towards Faile as he spoke "Commander Faile." said Palpatine as he addressed the Clone Commander in front of him as Faile placed his hands behind his back and stood at attention as he spoke "Yes my lord, what can I do for you?" asked Faile as Palpatine then released some of his anger that he had built up and spoke to the Clone. "Commander, I would like you to transmit an order to your brothers in the Imperial military." replied Palpatine as Faile slightly tilted his head to the side "And what order would that be, my lord?" asked Faile as Palpatine controlled his anger bringing it back down as he let an evil devious grin cross his lips hardly able to hold back the slight enjoyment of what he was going to do.

"Commander, execute Order thirty seven." ordered Palpatine as Faile stood still for a moment before he nodded "As you wish, my lord." he responded, then within a second Faile reached down to his utility belt, retrieved a round hologram projector, and activated it as it displayed other high ranking Clone Commanders. "Yes sir, what is it?" asked all of the Commanders in unison as Faile responded "His Excellency has declared war on Earth, and we are to attack them immediately." "Execute Order thirty seven to your troops." ordered Faile as all of the Commanders stood at attention and saluted "Yes sir." responded all of the Commanders in unison.

Faile then deactivated the hologram projector as he stood at attention "My lord, Order thirty seven has now been executed." reported Faile as Palpatine let his grin grow larger and he then nodded "Well done Commander Faile." "Now go down to the hangar and have your men in Omega Squad and the rest of the troopers prepare for the invasion." ordered Palpatine as Faile straightened his posture even more and saluted. "Yes my lord." responded Faile as he turned and walked towards the Turbolift as the doors opened and he entered, Palpatine then pressed the communications button again and just like before Jerjerrod's voice spoke over the frequency "Yes your Excellency, how can I be of service to you?" asked the Moff as Palpatine responded "Commander, relay this order to our forces." "We will attack the Earth in thirty Earth minutes, and also relay a second order to the Joint Chiefs." "Inform them, that I would prefer that they were on the Death Star." ordered Palpatine.

"Yes your Excellency, I shall inform our forces and the Joint Chiefs immediately." responded Jerjerrod as the line cut and Palpatine looked at Vader who was standing still as the room was filled with his respiratory breathing, "Lord Vader, are you alright?" asked Palpatine pretending to sound like he cared even though he didn't as Vader was expendable to him like everyone else in the Empire. Vader then shook his head trying to bring his mind back to reality as he had felt a small tremor in the Force but he had shaken it off as if it was nothing "Yes I am, my master." "I was just trying to formulate an attack plan for our forces when the invasion begins." replied Vader as he lied and Palpatine nodded his head buying the falsified excuse "I am very appreciative of that Lord Vader." "However, Grand Admiral Thrawn has been appointed to the position of Tactical Commander for this assignment." responded Palpatine.

Vader then nodded his head "I understand clearly, my master." "I shall go and speak with the Joint Chiefs in the conference room, the moment they arrive." said Vader as he bowed his head "If you will excuse me master." Vader then turned around and walked towards the Turbolift and as soon as the doors had closed the Turbolift then began lowering itself down to the destination floor **"What was that?" "That tremor in the Force, it almost seems...familiar."** thought Vader as he stood in the Turbolift waiting for it to stop on the destination floor.

Xxx

 **War room, White House, Washington DC, Earth**

The war room inside of the White House looked like it was built for the exact thing that it was named for to coordinate a war as aligning all of the walls were pieces of highly advanced technology while in the middle of the room was a large circular holo-table, and around the table stood Steve Rogers, Slade Wilson, President Ellis, and holograms of the former world leaders and the Generals of each individual unit within the UNE military. Around the war room the other heroes were either speaking to one another about what was going to happen, sitting at one of the many computers studying the Imperial military blueprints that were entered into the UNE's database, or in Wade's case driving some of his teammates mental as Wade strolled up to Harley. "Hey baby, remember me?" asked Wade as Harley looked back at him. "Um...no, I don't." replied Harley as Wade pulled off his mask allowing Harley to see his face "Come on, you remember me." "Remember?, Super Power Beat Down." "Me and Domino fought against you and your psychotic Mark Hamill sounding boyfriend." Harley shook her head still not remembering what Wade was talking about "Ugh...the fan voting based video series hosted by fuckwad looking motherfuckers."

Harley continued shaking her head "Oh come on." "You don't remember the moment that I was gonna slice 'n dice ya, and then you flashed your rack at me." "I mean come on, your boyfriend shot me with a Tommygun and quoted **"Merry Christmas you filthy animal, and a Happy New Year."** , from Home Alone two." "And then I asked out loud **"Whatever did happen to Macaulay Culkin anyway?"** " explained Wade. However for the third time Harley shook her head "I have no idea what you're talking about." said Harley as Wade turned around and walked away "Damn bitch, she's just upset that me and Domino won the fight." whispered Wade.

Tony and Bruce (Banner) were looking at one of the monitors as Tony was sitting down in a chair while Bruce was standing and leaning towards the computer screen to get a better look as Tony spoke while J.A.R.V.I.S. was displaying some more data "Hey J, I don't know if it's possible." "But can you sort through all of this info, and show us something that we haven't seen before?" "Because you're just displaying the same shit that we've seen before." said Tony. "Language." said Steve as Tony looked over his shoulder and saw that Steve was still looking at the holo-table with his back turned as Tony looked at Bruce, but all he got from the gamma scientist was a shrugged shoulders expression as J.A.R.V.I.S. was displaying the same vehicle blueprints and tactics algorithms "You should study some of these blueprints and tactics algorithms while you have the chance sir." "They will be most useful when combating the Imperial forces." remarked the AI as Tony rolled his eyes and Bruce let a small smirk appear on his face.

On the other side of the war room Clark and Bruce (Wayne) were speaking to each other "I can't believe that it's all my fault." sulked Clark as he blamed himself and looked down at his boots "If it weren't for me existing then the Empire would have never found me, and the Earth wouldn't be on the brink of an invasion and planetary war." Bruce then saw the pain in his friend's eyes due to the fact that Clark had always wanted to do the right thing, but terrible things would keep happening to him such as his adoptive Earth parents Jonathan and Martha Kent being killed by the Cabal and his home planet of Krypton being destroyed. Bruce then put his hand on Clark's shoulder as the last son of Krypton looked up at one of his teammates and closest friends "Listen Clark, if you didn't exist then none of us would be around anymore." "You're one of our heaviest hitters alongside Banner, Batson, Thor, and Diana so..." Bruce was then cut off by Scott (Lang) stepping up to the Dark Knight "Hey, you forgot me." "I'm strong too, just...in...a...different form." remarked Scott as Bruce nodded his head.

"And Lang too, so we would have lost against the Cabal, and they would be ruling the Earth now." "Clark, we need you fighting by our side." "You're the most powerful being in the entire universe, with you fighting alongside us we'll defeat the Empire." said Bruce as he pat Clark on his shoulder, but the movement caused Bruce's cape to part off to the side showing Anakin's lightsaber clipped to his utility belt. "That lightsaber, where did you find that?" asked Clark as Bruce responded "I found it down in Antarctica and the ghostly form of a Jedi Knight, named Obi-Wan Kenobi." replied Bruce as Clark displayed a look of shock on his face "You saw Obi-Wan?" asked Clark as Bruce nodded "Yeah, I met him when I found the lightsaber." "Then I spoke with him back at the Batcave, and he told me about the lightsaber." replied Bruce "Bruce, do you even know how to use that?" asked Clark as he received a smirk from the Dark Knight.

"They don't call me the **'World's Greatest Detective'** for nothing." "I've trained in sword fighting for fifteen years, this thing is nothing more than a sword with a laser for the blade." remarked Bruce, however before Bruce could speak again a beeping noise that came from his right gauntlet caught his attention "Sorry Clark, I have to take this." apologized Bruce as he walked about three feet away and tapped his left hand's index and middle fingers onto his right gauntlet as the armor plates shifted apart to reveal a small hologram projector as it displayed the image of the upper torso of a man. He was of average build and of African American descent who looked to be in his late fifties with gray hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a smokey gray suit with a brown button down shirt underneath, and a black bowtie. This was Lucius Fox, Vice chairman of Wayne Enterprises and head of its R&D division.

"What is it Lucius?" asked Bruce wondering why Lucius would be contacting him at a time like this as Lucius responded "Mr. Wayne I contacted you because there will be some...delays." replied the older man as a hologram of an advanced Batsuit was brought up next to the hologram of Lucius. "The Version eight point five Batsuit advanced prototype is only fifty three percent completed." "It will take another five hours until it's finished." reported Lucius as Bruce nodded "Alright I copy, but as soon as it's finished I want you to get it to me as quickly as possible." ordered Bruce as Lucius nodded his head "Yes sir, Mr. Wayne." replied Lucius and the line cut as Bruce deactivated the hologram projector.

Across the room Peter (Parker) had just finished talking to Flash and Harry as he walked over to Gwen who was sitting on one of the wooden steps near the entrance while holding her knees and she seemed to have a nervous expression on her face as Peter sat down next to her and spoke. "Hey Gwen, is there something wrong." "Are you okay?" asked Peter as Gwen looked over at him as she immediately replaced her nervous expression with a normal smile. "Uh yeah, Pete." "Nothing's wrong with me, I'm fine Tiger." replied Gwen as she let out a light fake laugh, but Peter didn't buy the ruse as he slightly intensified his stare "I know you're lying Gwen, we've been dating for more than two years." "Hell we've known each other since preschool, so what's bothering you?" "You can trust me." said Peter as he wrapped his right arm around Gwen's shoulder as the female wall crawler let out a sigh.

"Promise me you won't be mad and you'll still trust me." said Gwen as Peter tilted his head to the side "Uh...okay, I promise." said Peter as Gwen turned her head and looked at Peter with a slight hint of seriousness in her eyes "Just promise me, please." said Gwen as her words sounded like she was both begging him and ordering him. Peter then saw that even though Gwen had a serious look in her eyes what he also saw was fear as Peter nodded his head as he took Gwen's left hand into his left one and stared intensely into her eyes as he spoke "Okay, I promise that I won't be mad and that I'll still trust you." promised Peter.

After hearing Peter make his promise Gwen then took a deep breath as she looked deep into Peter's hazel eyes as tears began to roll down her cheeks as she spoke "I'm...Pete...I'm pregnant." confessed Gwen as Peter felt his mouth drop open in shock at the news that he just received that he and Gwen were going to be parents. After a few seconds of getting over his shock Peter spoke "How is this even possible?" "How long have you known that you were pregnant?" asked Peter as Gwen responded "I found out that I was pregnant two days ago, I'm two months pregnant." replied Gwen as before Peter could speak Flash ran up to Peter and gave the web slinger a huge bear hug "Ah man that's so cool, Puny Parker's gonna be a dad!" "That's awesome, congrats man!" shouted Flash as everyone else in the room directed their attention towards the noise as Flash put Peter down and announced to everyone in the room.

"Hey guys there's actually some good news!" "Puny Parker and Gwen are gonna have a kid!" shouted Flash as Logan walked up to Peter and shook the young man's hand "Congratulations son, sorry me and the others can't say anymore." "But we've kind of got to deal with something else." said Logan as he walked back over to speak with Raven, Kyle, and Floyd. Peter then let a smile cross his face "Gwen, that's the best news I've ever heard." "We're going to have a child, we're going to be parents." said Peter with happiness in his voice as Gwen slowly had her expression change from sad to happy as she allowed a small smile to cross her face as well, however Peter's smile slowly began to disappear as Gwen noticed what was happening "What is it Peter, what's wrong?" asked Gwen as Peter then lowered his head down.

After a few seconds Peter then lifted his head back up as he stared into Gwen's eyes and responded "Gwen, I don't think that it's such a good idea to have you go out there." "You're carrying a baby with you, and that's gonna slow you down." "And if anything were to happen to you or our child, then I would never forgive myself." "I think you should stay here in the White House, where it's safe." replied Peter showing how much he cared for Gwen and now that he knew she was carrying their child he didn't want to put either of them in danger. However Gwen's expression changed to one with a slight trace of anger "I knew that I shouldn't have told you!" "Now you won't even let me help you." "We're partners and now you don't even trust me, I want to help Pete, just trust me!" shouted Gwen as tears began to roll down her cheeks again as Peter pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the lips as after the eight second kiss Gwen looked at Peter as he let out a deep sigh.

"I do trust you Gwen, you're my partner and my girlfriend." "It's just I don't want something bad to happen to you." "But if you really want to go out there and help us fight for Earth, you can, but be careful." said Peter in a caring tone as Gwen nodded her head and pulled Peter in close as the two shared a second passionate kiss. "Huh, young love." remarked Logan as he averted Raven, Kyle, and Floyd's attention towards the spider themed couple as Kyle responded "Yeah, I feel sorry for 'em." "A young couple like that who just figured out that they're gonna have a kid, and now they have to fight in a planetary war." exclaimed Kyle as in the center of the room Steve and Slade were still coordinating their forces.

Steve who had removed his helmet/mask and had it resting on the side of the holo-table then pointed his index finger at the holographic image of Earth and the country he was pointing at was the former United States of America as he spoke "Before we figure out where else we can deploy our forces, we'll need at least twenty million soldiers to be stationed here in Washington to protect you sir." said Steve as he looked at Ellis. Slade then gave his own two cents on the subject "That's necessary, but we'll need to focus some of our forces in each former capitol city since that's where the most damage can be inflicted." remarked Slade as the former mercenary pointed his index finger at the hologram as numerous red blips appeared over dozens of large cities as Slade continued "Also we'll need to launch a full scale attack on their starfleet and the Death Star, and if we take down their Trump card then we'll have a chance." finished Slade.

Steve then nodded his head "Also we might need to be deployed in squads to aid the ground troops against the Clones." remarked Steve as Ellis looked at the star spangled hero, "And which heroes will be deployed in each squad, Captain Rogers?" asked Ellis as Steve gave his superior a nod "I've already decided that the squads will each be designated by the letters of the Greek alphabet." "Alpha squad will consist of myself, Wayne, Romanoff, Barton, Rayner, Lang, and van Dyne." "Zeta squad will consist of Stark, Banner, Allen, Munroe, Rasputin, and Rhodes." "Epsilon squad will consist of Kent, Thor, Batson, Pietro, Loki, and Diana." "Gamma squad will consist of Flag, Quinn, Harkness, Summers, Grey, Luthor, and Logan." "Beta squad will consist of Parker, Stacy, Thompson, Osborn, Bucky, Jones, Lensherr, and T'Challa." "And finally Upsilon squad will consist of Drake, Pryde, Todd, Marie, Allerdyce, Darkholme, Wanda, and Sam." explained Steve as Floyd, Slade, and Wade looked at him with confused expressions.

"What about the three of us Steve?" asked Slade as Floyd stepped forward "Yeah I agree with Slade, what about the three of us?" asked the Suicide Squad's marksman as Steve nodded his head and responded. "Floyd you have expertise in piloting a fighter jet, so you're going to be in charge of Red Squadron in the UNE's Starfighter Corps." "While Slade and Wade are going to be paired up into a secret covert squad, Kappa Squad." replied Steve as Floyd simply nodded his head understanding his orders, however Slade adopted a shocked expression at what Steve had just said "You mean I've got to be stuck with his ass?" "There is nothing covert about Wade, I'm surprised he's able to concentrate on a simple objective and not bore anyone with him to death." remarked Slade as he massaged his temples due to him beginning to get a migraine.

Ellis then averted his attention from the holo-table towards Slade "Mr. Wilson if you cooperate with Wade, then I will pay you an additional one hundred million dollars." he said as Slade let out a sigh "Alright Mr. President, you have a deal." "I'll work with Wade, but it's probably going to drive me insane." said Slade as Wade ran up to him and gave him a playful punch to the arm. "Oh man Slade, this is gonna be awesome." "The Wilson dudes are gonna be kicking asses, and taking names." exclaimed Wade as Slade rolled his left eye "Oh God, have mercy on my soul." said Slade as Ellis spoke "You two had best work together, because our world is facing a supposedly unstoppable threat." Steve then got Ellis's attention "You won't have to worry about that Mr. President, Slade and Wade will get the job done." "And in my experience nothing is really unstoppable, and we aren't going to just lie down and let them crawl all over us."

Ellis nodded his head as he looked at the holograms of the former world leaders and the military Generals "Gentlemen, have the starfighters arrived at each of your country's aircraft hangars?" asked Ellis as a General of Japanese descent named General Takeshi Yagami and right hand General of former Japanese Emperor Shigeru Xian nodded his head and responded as subtitles underneath his hologram translated his speech **"Yes we have, all of the different branches of the UNE's military have received their supply of starfighters, and we're preparing to launch them on your command."** replied General Yagami.

Steve then spoke up getting the attention of everybody at the holo-table "We copy General Yagami and we'll be sending Floyd Lawton over to take command of Red Squadron." "Also each squad will be sent to these locations to hold the line against the Empire's ground forces while the Starfighter Corps. attacks their starfleet." "Alpha squad will be deployed to Siberia." "Zeta squad will be deployed to Egypt." "Epsilon squad will be deployed to Germany." "Gamma squad will be deployed to South America." "Beta squad will be deployed to New York." "Upsilon squad will be deployed to Canada." "And Kappa squad will remain stationed here in Washington DC." said Steve.

However before Steve could speak again he was immediately cut off by Tony as he called out "Holy shit!" "Steve, you've got to see this!" shouted Tony as he got up from his seat and ran over towards the holo-table with a flash drive in hand as Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. "Stark I thought I told you this before, watch your language." said Steve with a huge sigh as Bruce (Banner) spoke up "Sorry Steve, but Tony and I found something that we thought that everyone needed to see." responded the gamma scientist as Tony inserted the flash drive into a data slot in the holo-table "Alright J, access the data inside the Imperial database that we just found a few seconds ago and bring it up." ordered Tony receiving a response from J.A.R.V.I.S. "Yes sir, displaying Imperial coding now." responded the AI as a hologram of some kind of alien language displayed and Ellis looked on in shock as he spoke aloud. "What does this language mean?" "What is displayed?" asked the President as J.A.R.V.I.S. immediately responded to Ellis's question "That is the code and language of the Galactic Empire." "And within the coding there is a mention of a military command codenamed **'Order thirty seven'**." Jaffe Unbaku the former leader of South Africa then decided to speak up "What is this **'Order thirty seven'** , what does it do?" asked Jaffe as he as well as all of his other former world leaders were curious about what Order thirty seven was.

"Order thirty seven is one of the one hundred fifty Contingency Orders for the Empire's military, and its main purpose is to capture a single wanted individual through the mass execution of the entire civilian population of a planet." "Also follow-up directives include scenarios for body disposal of civilian casualties and suppression of communications." replied J.A.R.V.I.S. as everyone present felt their jaws drop. "So, that means..." began Harry as Barry interjected "They're going to commit mass genocide on a planetary scale." Bobby then spoke up as well "And if they're going to cut our communications off, then they really mean business." then almost immediately the room began to fill with chatter as each of the Earth's defenders began to try to speak their own opinions about what they were going to do as Steve put his thumb and index finger into the sides of his lips and let out a loud whistle getting everybody's attention.

"Look, I get that this all seems hopeless, and that we're between a rock and a hard place." "With a large military of millions of ships, billions of starfighters and assault craft, trillions of enemy soldiers, and even a giant doomsday device." "But what I have to say is, is that if these troops want a fight, then I have this to say." "Let's give it to 'em." "We'll fight them as best as we can, and we'll let them know that we won't let them threaten the people of this planet." "We will stand together and fight as one, until the last breath." "Defenders of Earth I say this to you." "Assemble!" shouted Steve as Clark was the first to shout out his response "We will fight as one, until the battle's won with evil on the run!" shouted the last son of Krypton as the room was filled with the cheers of all those within it "WE WILL FIGHT AS ONE!" shouted everyone as Ellis looked on and let a smirk cross his face **"This is a day that will live on in history." "When Earth's greatest heroes and villians stood together united as one."** thought Ellis as he looked over at Justin.

"Justin, before our communications are cut off." "Send a distress signal to Xandar on a secure channel with all of the data on the Empire." "Let them know that we'll need reinforcements." ordered Ellis as Justin nodded his head "Yes sir, I'll transmit the distress signal to Xandar immediately." responded Justin as he turned and left the room to transmit the signal immediately before all of their communications were cut off. Steve then looked at all of the heroes under his command as he spoke for the last time "Get ready to be deployed to your respective country that you'll defend." "And may God help us." said Steve as almost all of the heroes left to be deployed leaving only Slade and Wade behind.

Xxx

 **Conference room, Death Star, Imperial starfleet, outer space orbiting Earth**

Vader had just entered the briefing room and stood off to the side as Jerjerrod took his seat at the round black conference table that was already occupied by six other men who were all wearing the uniforms of Imperial officers identifying the men as the Joint Chiefs of the Imperial Advisory board and some of the highest ranking officers in the Empire's military. As soon as Jerjerrod took his seat he spoke up getting the attention of his fellow officers "As this council is fully aware, you have all been relocated from each of your ships in the starfleet to here on the Death Star by his Excellency." each of the officers nodded understanding that the order had come from the Emperor himself, "And you will remain here for your own protection until the Earth has been conquered or destroyed." finished Jerjerrod as one of the officers looked on in worry. He was a man of average build who looked to be in his mid to late forties with Caucasian skin, short light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing the traditional uniform of an Imperial officer with a twelve squared rank insignia plaque with the top row consisting of three blue squares on the left and three yellow squares on the right over six red squares positiond over his heart identifying him as a Lord General. This was Lord General Cassio Tagge, Chief of the Imperial Army.

Tagge then spoke up "The people of Earth could be a great threat to us." "They possess defenders who are endowed with abilities that are unlike any we have ever seen before." "This council must agree that the people of Earth are similar to the Rebellion, if they possess technology equal to our own combined with their abilities they will be more dangerous than any of us could guess." remarked Tagge. However only a few seconds after he had finished the rest of the council then heard a voice speak up as they looked over at the person who it came from. He was a man of average build who looked to be in his early forties with Caucasian skin, short light brown hair, and dark blue eyes. He was wearing the traditional uniform of an Imperial officer with a twelve squared rank insignia plaque identical to Tagge's positioned over his heart identifying him as a Lord Admiral. This was Lord Admiral Conan Antonio Motti, Chief of the Imperial Navy.

"They might be dangerous to your portion of the starfleet Commander, not to this battle station!" sneered Motti as Tagge looked at him with disgust "I am guessing that you are completely oblivious to the fact that all of our ship's blueprints, weapons, tactics, and soldiers are now in the possession of the enemy?!" "It is also assured that they are in possession of recently mass manufactured Rebellion class starfighters." "And finally that the enemy has acquired a complete technical readout of this battle station, and it is likely that they will discover a weakness." "And if they are able to find a way of penetrating the force fields and hull to destroy the main reactor, then we are finished." remarked Tagge in a disgusted tone at Motti's indomitable pride in the Death Star.

Motti then intensified his glare at Tagge "You overestimate their potential Commander, this station is one hundred percent indestructible." "And any attempts by the enemy to attack this station would be a useless gesture against us, no matter what technical data they have acquired from our database." "This station was the ultimate power in our universe, and it shall be the ultimate power in this universe as well." "I suggest we use it." declared Motti as he tapped the conference table with his index finger while giving not only Tagge but every officer at the table a glare showing that his faith in the Death Star was larger than the battle station itself.

Vader then had enough of Motti's praising of the Death Star as he walked away from the far side of the room closer to the table as he spoke to the cocky Lord Admiral with his eyes focused on him, "Don't be too proud of this technological terror that you've constructed." "The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force." said Vader as he attempted to warn Motti not to place his faith in the Death Star due to the fact that it could fail. However Motti then looked to his left at Vader with a disgusted expression on his face as he let out a cocky scoff and a sneer at the Sith, "Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader." "Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data from our database." "Nor has it given you clairvoyance enough to locate the Kryptonian prisoner, that you let esca _..._ " said Motti as he was cut off by Vader lifting his left hand and clenching it into a fist as he began Force choking Motti.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing, Admiral." said Vader as Motti reached his hand up to his throat and began trying to pull his collar away from his throat so that he could try and breathe, however his attempts to halt Vader's Force choke were in vain as Vader kept slowly clenching his fist even tighter. But before Vader could suffocate Motti even further one of the officers then shouted over to the Sith Lord "Enough of this!" "Vader, release him!" ordered the officer as Vader and the other officers averted their attention to where the voice came from. He was an elderly man of average build who looked to be in his mid to late sixties with Caucasian skin, short light gray hair, and icy blue eyes. He was wearing the traditional uniform of an Imperial officer with a twelve squared rank insignia plaque with the left half having three red squares on the top and bottom row and the right half having three blue squares over three yellow squares positioned over his heart identifying him as a High Moff. This was High Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, architect of the Death Star and one of Palpatine's three most trusted servants.

Vader then looked at Tarkin as the senior officer gave him a hard glare "As you wish." responded Vader nonchalantly as he released his grip and allowed Motti to begin breathing heavily as he lurched forward onto the conference table trying to get his breath back. Vader then walked over towards Tarkin standing behind him on his right side and even though Vader outranked Tarkin he was ordered by Palpatine himself to obey commands from the High Moff in certain situations. After the fiasco that occurred Tarkin continued. "This bickering is pointless, within only five and a half Earth minutes Lord Vader will be leading the ground forces against those of Earth." "And he will then acquire not only the Kryptonian, but also all of our stolen data." explained Tarkin as he received nods from his fellow Joint Chiefs and Vader then walked out of the conference room without being noticed by any of the officers as he walked towards his personal quarters to meditate due to him feeling the tremor once again.

 **"What is going on?" "Why do I keep feeling this tremor, where is it coming from?" "I need to meditate so that I can find the source."** thought Vader as he walked down the gray walled corridor towards his personal quarters.

Xxx

 **Vader's personal quarters, Death Star, Imperial starfleet, outer space orbiting Earth**

Inside of Vader's personal quarters was a large spherical enclosure with a black exterior that served as Vader's meditation chamber, Vader then extended his right arm and pressed a few buttons on the control panel mounted on the side of the chamber as jaw-like clamps at the sphere's sides unlocked allowing its upper half to rise up high enough for Vader to walk into the chamber as he sat down in his seat, then immediately the chamber resealed itself and a white light activated illuminating the inside of the chamber as a robotic clamp lowered from the ceiling of the chamber and slowly began removing his helmet.

After a few seconds the clamp had fully removed Vader's helmet as he sat there with the back of his head now exposed as it was badly burned, hairless, and covered with scars as Vader then began meditating **"Now, time to find the source of this disturbing tremor."** thought Vader as his mind reached out allowing the Sith Lord to see the surface of the Earth and quick flashes of Earth's forces mobilizing as each of the heroes and small companies of troops were deployed to different countries and in bases around the world pilots were dropping down into their X-Wing, Y-Wing, or A-Wing cockpits as they fired up the thrusters and were preparing to take off.

However after a few seconds Vader finally began to sense the tremor more as he saw the city of New York **"Yes, I have located the city that the tremor is originating from." "Now I must find out who or what is causing this."** thought Vader and just as he was about to discover the identity of who or what was causing the disturbance Vader sensed someone outside of his meditation chamber as Vader activated the clamp as it lowered his helmet back onto his head, then the chamber began to open as Vader's seat rotated one hundred eighty degrees as he saw who had interrupted his meditation. He was a tall man of average build who looked to be in his mid to late forties with Caucasian skin, short dark brown hair, and chestnut brown eyes. He was wearing the traditional uniform of an Imperial officer complete with black gloves and a gray officer's cap with an eight squared rank insignia plaque with four red squares over four blue squares positioned over his heart identifying him as a Major General. This was Major General Maximilian Veers, one of the senior officers of the Imperial Army.

Veers snapped to attention as Vader spoke "Yes General, what is it?" asked Vader in an irritated tone as Veers interrupted him during his meditation just as he was about to figure out who or what was causing the tremor in the Force. Knowing that he had most likely angered his superior officer Veers straightened his posture even further "I apologize for interrupting your meditation, my lord." "But, I merely came to tell you that all of the ground forces are ready to be deployed." "And since you are our Supreme Commander, we would like your permission to begin." reported Veers as Vader nodded his head "Permission granted General, begin readying the ground forces for deployment." ordered Vader "I will accompany you to the hangar, and we will be launching in the next two Earth minutes."

Veers nodded his head "Yes my lord, I will do so immediately." responded Veers as Vader stepped out of his meditation chamber and began walking out of his quarters leading the way towards the hangar as Veers followed closely behind.

Xxx

 **Starfighter hangar, Death Star, Imperial starfleet, outer space orbiting Earth**

Vader and Veers had just entered the hangar with Veers wearing a mint green armored breastplate over his chest and a mint greenish-gray helmet with black goggles mounted on top covering almost his entire head except his face as all around them tens of thousands of Clone Troopers were boarding gunships, dropships, shuttles, and other assault craft as Veers looked at Vader and gave him a salute. "Best of luck to you, Lord Vader." said Veers as Vader looked at him for a second or two before responding "I do not need luck General, I do not believe in it." "In my experience, all that exists is the Force." Veers then lowered his salute and spoke "Of course, as you wish my lord." said Veers as he turned and walked off towards one of the assault craft that was preparing to leave.

Vader then stood still for a second marveling at how many troops they had, it would be too easy as there was no way that the people of Earth could hold the line against the Empire's ground forces for more than a few minutes as he walked up to one of the Lambda-Class shuttles and boarded it. After boarding the shuttle Vader then stood in the cockpit behind the two pilots as he spoke "Begin takeoff immediately." ordered the dark lord as the pilot looked over his shoulder at Vader and nodded "Yes Lord Vader, beginning takeoff now." said the pilot as he pressed two orange buttons and pushed forward one of the control handles as the shuttle began to slowly lift off from the hangar floor and flew out through the ray shielded hangar entrance towards Earth.

Vader then stood still as he looked at the blue planet of Earth as it seemed to grow larger the closer they got to it as he then looked over towards the right through the forward viewport as all of the other ships began launching their gunships, dropships, shuttles, and other assault craft allowing Vader to see the largest collection of ships that he had ever seen **"With this many ships, the people of Earth will fall." "They will be dirt under my boots, this will be a day long remembered."** thought Vader as his shuttle began entering Earth's atmosphere.

Xxx

 **Lady Nova Prime's office, Xandar**

Out in the farthest reaches of the galaxy resided the planet of Xandar home of the Nova Empire and on the surface one could see the vastly technologically advanced city that had buildings reaching high up to the sky and advanced hovercrafts that zoomed through the sky as many of the planet's citizens walked around partaking in their daily lives. And above all the large skyscraper-like buildings towered a massive building that must have been nearly twenty two thousand feet tall, and sitting in the office on the top floor behind a desk sat a woman of great importance.

She was a woman of average build who looked to be in her early fifties with pale Caucasian skin, light blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue coat over a light blue turtleneck with a white collared shirt underneath, black gloves, black heeled boots, and a light blue skirt that reached down to just above her ankles. This was Lady Nova Prime Irani Rael, ruler of Xandar and the Nova Empire.

Irani sat in her seat filling out reports when the hi-tech intercom to her right buzzed as Irani shuffled the papers together, placed them on her desk, and pressed the answer button on the intercom, "Yes, what is it?" she asked as a man's voice spoke over the frequency. "My lady, I have news for you that requires your attention." answered the man as Irani nodded her head "Very well, you may enter." said the Nova Prime as a few seconds later the hi-tech doors parted off in both directions with a hiss as a man stepped through into the office.

He was a strong built man in his early to mid forties with Caucasian skin, short curly light brown hair, and light hazel eyes. He was wearing a dark gray military combat vest with three strange yellow circular symbols on the front, a light blue military uniform that consisted of a light blue tunic, pants, and a light blue collared shirt underneath his tunic, black gloves, and knee length black leather boots. This was Corpsman Rhomann Dey, one of the Commanders in the Nova Corps. military and one of the assistants of the Nova Prime.

Dey came to a stop about two feet away from Irani's desk as he snapped to attention and saluted his superior as Irani spoke "Yes Rhomann, what is it?" asked Irani as Dey lowered his salute and nodded, "My lady, we have received a coded message from the planet of Earth." "And when I responded to the message, I was informed that the message was for you." replied Dey as Irani nodded her head "Well, then I will see what it says." remarked Irani as Dey handed her a data drive and she walked over towards one of the walls and plugged it into one of the panels as a hologram of Justin emerged.

"This is Irani Rael, Nova Prime of Xandar." "You may speak." said Irani as Justin nodded his head "Your highness, I am speaking on behalf of President Matthew Ellis." "We require the assistance of the Nova Corps." responded Justin as Irani tilted her head "What assistance does Matthew require?" asked Irani as Justin looked on with a serious stare that sent a shiver down the Nova Prime's spine, "We are about to engage in a war against a powerful enemy that not only threatens our planet, but possibly the entire universe." replied Justin as Dey stepped slightly forward as he spoke.

"And what enemy is that?" asked the senior corpsman as Justin then spoke "It will be much easier to show you than to explain." replied Justin as immediately holograms of the entire Imperial starfleet, troops, and Death Star were displayed as Irani and Dey felt their jaws drop at the size of the force that was displayed. "Oh my goodness, there is an entire galaxy's worth of ships and troops." exclaimed Irani as Dey looked away from the holograms of the starfleet back at Justin "Who are they, what do they want with your planet?" asked the Nova Corps. officer as Justin responded, "They call themselves the Galactic Empire, and what they want is Clark Kent." replied Justin as Irani tilted her head.

"And what do they want with Kent?" asked Irani as Justin shook his head "As of right now, we don't know." "But, from what Kent has told us, they destroyed Krypton." replied Justin as Irani and Dey's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the unsettling news they were just given. "What do you mean by that?" "How could they possibly destroy Krypton?" asked Dey hardly believing the words that Justin had just spoken as the hologram of the Death Star grew larger as Justin responded "This is the Death Star." "It is a fully armed battle station that is larger than the Earth, and possesses more than enough firepower to easily destroy a planet the size of Jupiter." explained Justin as he continued while the holographic transmission started to become distorted and began crackling with static.

"Lady Prime, the Empire has almost successfully disabled our communications." "We calculate that we will lose contact with you in the next thirty seconds." "Please you must help us before we are overrun by their forces and destroyed, please help us you're our only hope." pleaded Justin as the transmission cut out and the hologram disappeared leaving Irani and Dey to stand in silence as Dey looked over at Irani and spoke. "What should we do your highness?" "Where do we stand?" asked Dey as Irani looked over at Dey, but remained silent for a few seconds before responding "Get me in contact with the Guardians, Rhomann." "We need their help." ordered the Nova Prime as Dey saluted his superior "As you wish, your highness." responded Dey as he quickly left the office to establish a communications link with the Guardians of the Galaxy.

Xxx

 **Unknown sector, outer space**

Through the endless reaches of outer space far out in the galaxy flew a strange space craft that resembled a highly advanced fighter jet, the ship was actually identified as the Milano the personal ship of a group of intergalactic superheroes called the Guardians of the Galaxy. Inside of the ship's cockpit sat five figures and as soon as the Milano passed a distant star the light illuminated the cockpit allowing the group's appearances to be seen.

The first figure sitting in the pilot's seat was a man of strong build who looked to be in his mid to late thirties with Caucasian skin, short sandy brown hair with a short matching goatee, and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a red open leather jacket over a gray turtleneck, dark gray jeans, beige leather gloves, and black boots that reached up to the middle of his shins. This was Peter Quill AKA Star-Lord, leader of the Guardians.

The second figure sitting in the co-pilot's seat was a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties with shoulder length black hair and light hazel eyes. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, black knee length leather boots, black gloves, a black utility belt that wrapped around her waist, and a black leather sheath on her back that contained her signature weapon a sword that was dubbed the **"Godslayer"**. But the most distinguishing feature about her appearance was her light green skin. This was Gamora, the acrobatics member of the Guardians.

The third figure sitting behind Gamora was a man of strong build who looked to be in his mid to late forties with a shaved head and dark blue eyes. He was shirtless and was wearing baggy black cargo pants, a black and silver utility belt wrapped around his waist, and black combat boots that reached up to his shins with the lower pant legs stuffed into the tops of his boots. But the most distinguishing feature about his appearance was his gray skin with dark red markings on his chest, abdomen, shoulders, arms, and face. This was Drax the destroyer, one of the two heavy hitters of the Guardians.

The fourth figure sitting in the rear was actually revealed to be a male alien raccoon with light brown fur, black eyes, was wearing a small orange jumpsuit that covered nearly his entire body, and he was polishing his primary weapon a large ion cannon that was slightly larger than himself. This was Rocket Raccoon, the brains of the Guardians.

And the fifth and final figure that was sitting across from Rocket in the rear was revealed to be a large humanoid tree with light sandy bark and black eyes. This was Groot, the other heavy hitter of the Guardians.

As the ship flew through the endless reaches of outer space the five heroes sat in silence with the only sounds coming from the engines and the squeaking of the cloth that Rocket was using to polish his gun, however after about another twenty seconds of silence Quill spoke up. "So, what do you guys want to do next?" asked Quill as he put on a grin and looked back at the other four members of his team before returning his attention to flying the spacecraft "We just saved a space Princess from a gang of space pirates." "What's next for the Guardians of the Galaxy?"

In the rear Rocket had just stopped polishing his gun as he placed it down and pinched the bridge of his nose as best as he could with his claws "Ugh, stop adding space to everything." groaned Rocket as he immediately was getting a migraine from Quill "We get it, we're in space." "That's why we call ourselves the **'Guardians of the Galaxy'** , 'cause we're in space." "If we weren't in space we'd call ourselves something like the, **'Random five jackasses always standing in a circle and not running away when shit goes south'**." remarked Rocket.

Drax then rolled his eyes out of annoyance as he looked over his shoulder at Rocket who was starting to count to clear his mind at how annoying their leader could always be as he looked back forward at the back of Quill's chair as he spoke "Quill, what's wrong with you?" "Why are you always trying to piss off Rocket?" asked Drax as Quill looked over his right shoulder at his gray skinned teammate. "Hey if I didn't do it, then who would?" asked Quill countering Drax's question with his own as Gamora let out a sigh as she was filing her nails and had accidentally broken the filer with her enhanced strength.

"Will you guys shut up?" "This is the ninth filer I've broken in the last twenty minutes." complained Gamora as she threw the filer onto the floor with the other eight, "This is ridiculous, all you guys do is bicker like little boys over a stupid toy." "At least Groot doesn't bother to talk too much." "I mean hell, he only says the same three words every day." remarked the green skinned Guardian as she referred to the team's large tree member. "I am Groot." responded Groot in the limited vocabulary that had just been stated by Gamora as Rocket looked like he was gonna have a meltdown as he shouted "Can somebody please put something on that radio so that I don't have to listen to this shit!" pleaded Rocket as Quill nodded his head.

"Yeah sure, and I know just what to play." remarked Quill with a mischievous grin as he inserted a radio cassette tape into the cockpit radio that had been installed by Quill himself as the tape began playing the song that Rocket despised the most **'Blue Swede's' 'Hooked on a feeling'**. And if that wasn't bad enough what happened next would surely drive Rocket insane as Quill began singing along with the song, "I-I-I'm, hooked on a feeling, I'm high on believing, That you're in love with me!" began Quill as Rocket pressed his paws against his head and as close to his ears as he could which only prompted Quill to sing even louder as Drax just sat in his seat with his arms crossed and shaking his head completely annoyed with Quill's taste in music.

"Lips as sweet as candy, It's taste is on my mind, Girl you got me thirsty, For another cup of wine!" sang Quill as loud as his vocal cords would allow as Rocket ran over to Groot with his blaster as he yelled over Quill's singing. "Groot put me outta my misery!" "Just take the gun and blow my guts all over the place, just so I don't have to listen to Quill's shitty singing!" pleaded Rocket as Gamora who was quiet throughout this whole ordeal noticed a red blinking light on the flight console as she turned off the radio much to Quill's disappointment and Rocket's relief as she spoke.

"Grow up boys, we're receiving a transmission from Xandar." said Gamora as Quill then ejected his cassette tape from the radio and pressed a button on the ship's console as a hologram of Irani's upper torso appeared above the console. "Why hello your grand elegance." "Need our help once again?" asked Quill as he gave the Nova Prime one of his trademark smiles as Irani rolled her eyes in annoyance, "This is no time for jokes." snapped Irani causing the Guardians to slightly flinch as they had never seen the Nova Prime this wound up as Irani continued. "Something is happening and it requires not only the attention of the entire Nova Empire, but your assistance as well." "Come to Xandar, immediately." ordered Irani as the hologram disappeared leaving the Guardians sitting in silence as Quill looked over at Gamora, then back towards Drax, Rocket, and Groot as he spoke "Well, I guess we're heading to Xandar." remarked Quill as he altered the Milano's course and the ship flew off towards Xandar as fast as possible.

Xxx

 **Lady Nova Prime's office, Xandar**

Irani stood with Dey as the hi-tech doors parted off to both sides and opened as Quill, Rocket, Gamora, Drax, and Groot were led into the office chamber escorted by three Nova Corps. soldiers who were wearing identical uniforms as Dey but with the addition of black helmets that covered nearly their entire heads except their mouths as Quill spoke.

"So what's all this fuss about?" asked the leader of the Guardians as Irani looked over at the soldiers and nodded as the lead soldier nodded as well and led his two troops out of the office chamber as the doors closed leaving the Guardians standing in the middle of the office looking at Irani and Dey as Quill continued. "Something particularly nasty that you need our help with?" asked Quill as he crossed his arms waiting for a response as Irani looked at the five heroes in front of her and responded, "This meeting is to be completely confidential." she told the five heroes abruptly "Am I understood?"

Quill didn't hesitate for even a second as he knew what was going to be said during the meeting was probably not going to be very good, "Of course, right guys?" asked Quill as he looked to both his right and left at his four teammates. "I of course agree." stated Gamora as she gave an understanding nod as Drax who looked suspicious of the secrecy hesitated for a few seconds but he relented "Yeah, if it's necessary." Rocket was next as he shrugged his shoulders and gave his response "Yeah sure, whatever." he said nonchalantly as Groot gave a nod and responded as well "I am Groot." remarked the tree alien.

Irani then let out a sigh as she looked over at Dey "Rhomann, if you would." stated the Nova Prime as Dey pressed a small button on the wrist cuff of his left arm as a large holographic image of the Imperial starfleet, military, and Death Star appeared before the Guardians' eyes as all five of the members felt their jaws drop as Rocket spoke first. "Whoa, holy shit." "What the hell is that?" asked the alien raccoon as Irani responded "This, is the military force of an organization called the Galactic Empire." replied the ruler of Xandar as Quill randomly spoke up "Um guys, there's a little bit of pee coming out of me right now." stated Quill as he was looking at the holograms prompting each of the Guardians to put their hands to their foreheads and shake their heads in annoyance.

"You've got issues Quill." remarked Rocket as Gamora stepped forward "Why bring us here to tell us this?" asked the grinned skinned alien "Why keep it a secret for so long and only tell us this now?" Drax then interjected into the conversation, "I agree with the green skinned whore..." began Drax only to get a dirty glare from Gamora as he corrected himself "Er...what I meant to say was." "I agree with Gamora, why would you wait for so long?" "What are you planning on doing, your elegance?" asked Drax as Irani responded. "The reason why I waited so long, was because I wanted to know if you are in or not." replied the Nova Prime as Quill tilted his head to the side "Whoa whoa whoa, wait a second." "What are you saying?" asked Quill as Irani looked over to Dey and nodded signaling him to deactivate the holographic image as she spoke, "I will be announcing to the people of the Nova Empire that we will declare war against the Galactic Empire." replied the ruler of Xandar.

But for Quill the answer he received wasn't good enough "Wait a second, why are you declaring war on these guys?" asked Quill as Irani looked at him intensely then to the other four Guardians "Because, they plan on invading and possibly destroying the planet Earth." replied the Nova Prime as the Guardians looked on in shock at the information they were just given as Irani continued. "We received a distress signal from Earth alerting us to the Empire's presence, and I will announce to the citizens of Xandar that we will aid Earth." Irani then walked over towards one of the walls in her office as a small terminal emerged and opened as it scanned Irani's face and activated as outside of the capitol building monitors displayed the face of the Nova Prime as citizens looked on.

"My loyal subjects of Xandar and the Nova Empire, I Irani Rael Nova Prime of Xandar say this to you all." "I have received information from our ally Earth, that they are under attack from an invasion by a powerful enemy." the monitor then displayed the same image that Irani had shown the Guardians as she continued. "They call themselves the Galactic Empire." "And not only do they threaten the people of Earth's way of life, but also our own." "And I say this that the Nova Empire and Nova Corps. of Xandar declares war on the Galactic Empire and we shall provide aid for Earth." "I am decreeing that we will use the full force of the Nova Corps. to assist our allies, not only to save the planet of Earth." "But to protect the universe, we will fight alongside Earth!" stated Irani as the people looking on raised their fists into the air "All hail Nova Prime!" "We shall fight beside Earth!" shouted the citizens with a triumphant tone.

After the transmission had been given Irani then looked at the Guardians "I would very much appreciate it, and be most honored if you would fight with us." "And lead our fleet into battle against the Empire." said Irani as Quill nodded his head as he looked at each of his teammates and placed his hand out. "So guys, you with me?" asked Quill as Gamora nodded her head "We have to stand together if we're going to win." exclaimed the grinned skin alien as she placed her hand over Quill's, Drax nodded his head "You've been a great leader, and you have never led us astray." "I'm in as well." remarked Drax as he placed his hand on top as well, Rocket then lifted his paw but seemed to hesitate as he seemed to think. "Ah what the hell, count me in too." said Rocket as he placed his paw on top of Drax's hand as Groot didn't need time to hesitate "I am Groot." exclaimed the alien tree as he placed his large wooden hand over those of his teammates as the Guardians looked at Irani as she spoke once again.

"I want you five in the Milano and rendezvousing with the fleet in forty five minutes." ordered Irani "Is that understood?" all five of the Guardians stood straight as they nodded their heads. "Very good, now get going." ordered the Nova Prime once more as the Guardians turned around and quickly walked out of the office.

Xxx

 **Nova Corps. fleet, outer space orbiting Xandar**

Above the planet of Xandar in outer space the entire fleet of the Nova Corps. was standing by as all of the ships were doing last minute inspections of their hyperdrives before heading out. The fleet consisted of eight hundred thousand Aster Class warships that measured four thousand eight hundred twenty eight meters or fifteen thousand eight hundred forty feet and were acquired from the Kree after the Nova-Kree war and thirty five million Star Blaster starfighters as support craft, and standing on the command bridge of the flagship Aster Class Warship was Dey with his hands positioned behind his back as he looked over to his right at one of the bridge operators.

"Have the hyperdrive generators been properly inspected yet, and what are the power levels?" asked Dey as the operator looked at his commanding officer "Yes they have, and hyperdrive generators are at ninety eight percent power capacity." "We'll be able to engage the hyperdrives in less than two minutes, sir." reported the operator "Good." remarked Dey as he stood waiting for the hyperdrive generators to fully charge.

However Dey heard a commotion behind him as he turned around at exactly the same time that the bridge's hi-tech doors hissed open as two Nova Corps. soldiers attempted to halt the person that Dey hadn't expected to see on the bridge as Irani was pushing past the soldiers as they tried talking her out of marching onto the bridge. "Please my lady you shouldn't be here, please don't do this." pleaded the first soldier as the second tried as well "Please your highness you shouldn't be on the bridge." "Please go back down to the planet." Dey then watched as Irani marched right up to him and looked at him dead in the eyes "My lady this dangerous, you shouldn't..." began Dey only to be cut off by his superior.

"I shouldn't what?" "Be allowed to stand on the front lines alongside the men and women that have so loyally served me." "And instead wait to learn that all of these soldiers were killed while I sat in a throne and decided to do nothing." remarked Irani as Dey shook his head "My lady, I can't allow you to accompany us." stated Dey as the Nova Prime stood tall and after a few seconds Dey slowly relented. "Very well my lady, you are the Nova Prime which means that you can accompany us if you choose." remarked Dey as he gave Irani a small nod of which she returned and the operator looked over at his two superiors "Excuse me my lady, but the hyperdrive generators are charged to one hundred percent capacity." reported the operator as Irani nodded her head.

"Very good, now where are the Guardians?" asked the ruler of Xandar out loud as almost immediately she as well as the rest of the bridge crew heard Quill's voice "We're right here your elegance, all ready to kick some ass." remarked Quill as Irani nodded her head and looked over at another operator "Patch me through to the Nova Corps. fleet." ordered Irani as the operator nodded his head and typed on his monitor as he opened a comm. frequency. Irani then spoke as loud and clear as possible "All Nova pilots, prepare to make the jump into hyperspace on my mark." ordered the Nova Prime as Quill nodded his head "Copy that, standby." said Quill as he looked at each member of his team "You guys had all better be strapped in." Rocket let out a small chuckle as Quill reached forward and pulled back one of the handles and the stars suddenly appeared to streak past the cockpit as the Milano roared into hyperspace.

The Milano was immediately followed by the Star Blasters which were also immediately followed by the Aster Class Warships and within a small stretch of only a few seconds the entire Nova Corps. fleet was flying towards Earth at near light speed as Irani looked over at another operator on the bridge "How long will it take us to reach Earth?" she asked as the female operator brought up the calculations "Approximately five hours my lady." reported the operator as Irani looked over at Dey "I hope Earth's forces can hold off the Empire until we get there." hoped the Nova Prime.

Xxx

 **Aleysk Air Force base, Siberia, Earth**

In the freezing country of Siberia resided the Aleysk Air Force base as inside of the base Steve, Bruce (Wayne), Natasha, Kyle, Clint, Scott (Lang), and Hope all stood around a holo-table that displayed the surrounding area as Steve was relaying tactics to the members of his squad as a blaring alarm went off. Steve then saw a General run over to one of the seated operators "What's going on?!" asked the General as the operator turned and looked at him "Sir, we've just detected a massive amount of assault craft entering our atmosphere." reported the operator "Bring it up on the monitors." ordered the General as the operator nodded his head, typed on a few keys, and brought up the images on the monitors.

Immediately every person in the control room looked at the massive force of assault craft as tens if not hundreds of thousands of shuttles, dropships, and gunships began descending from the stratosphere as the General felt his jaw drop. "Oh my God." was all he could say as Steve who was now wearing his helmet/mask that was primarily dark blue and covered nearly his entire head except his eyes and mouth and had a white letter **"A"** on the forehead walked over and looked at the monitors displaying the Imperial assault crafts "It's begun." remarked the super soldier as Natasha spoke up getting his attention.

"How were we gonna stop that many ships?" asked the S.H.I.E.L.D. assassin as Steve looked over his shoulder at her then to the General, "We're going to need to borrow a couple of your T-47s." exclaimed Steve as the General nodded his head "Of course." was all he could say as he led the seven heroes out of the control room towards the hangar.

Xxx

 **Icy plains, Siberia, Earth**

Across the freezing cold icy plains of Siberia flew at least two hundred T-47 Snowspeeders as they were converging on the Imperial landing zone in tight formation as Steve flew his T-47 in front of the squad similar to a wolf leading its pack. Steve then flicked a switch in the cockpit as he activated the comm. frequency and spoke "All T-47s check in, I repeat all T-47s check in." "This is Rogue Leader, standing by." reported Steve as Natasha spoke next "We copy you Cap, Rogue Two standing by." she reported. "Copy that, Rogue Three standing by." reported Bruce as he flew slightly behind Steve's T-47, after Bruce Hope called in "Me and Scott are ready to go." "Rogue four standing by." reported Hope as she noticed a green glow to her left and she looked over at Kyle who had decided not to use a T-47 as he called in as well "Lantern escort, standing by." reported Kyle as Steve spoke "Alright, I get the idea." "Let's see what these things can do." remarked Steve as the squad increased their speed.

Kyle let a cocky smirk cross his face "This isn't gonna be that tough, unless they got some giant walking mechanical tanks." "Then we're screwed." remarked Kyle as Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an irritated groan "Oh you just had to jinx it, didn't you." remarked Bruce in a matching irritated tone as Kyle responded "What, what did I say?" asked Kyle only to look forward and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets "Oh shit, I should really keep my mouth shut." remarked Kyle as in front of them were at least thirty AT-AT walkers, forty TX-130 Saber-Class fighter tanks, and waves of at least thirty five thousand Cold assault armored Clone Troopers that were members of the Empire's 21st Nova Corps. simply codenamed the **"Galactic Marines"**

Inside of the lead AT-AT one of the pilots looked over his shoulder at General Veers "Sir, we have approximately two hundred T-47 class light airspeeders approaching." reported the pilot as Veers nodded his head "Good, our first catch of the day." "Open fire!" ordered Veers as together all of the AT-AT's fired their chin mounted laser cannons and the TX-130s fired their long barreled heavy ion assault cannons at the approaching T-47s. "Evasive maneuvers!" shouted Steve as he rolled around the bolt and all the others followed his maneuver, however one sustained a blaster bolt right to its cockpit as it began rolling uncontrollably trailing smoke behind it as it smashed into another speeder causing both to erupt into a large ball of fire, after steadying her T-47 Natasha spoke "Steve, we've just lost Rogues ninety and one forty eight!" shouted the S.H.I.E.L.D. assassin as they were coming under more fire.

"All T-47s break off formation, I repeat all T-47s break off formation!" shouted Steve as the entire squad broke off and darted around to avoid being hit as Natasha looked over her shoulder for a brief second "Uh Clint, why aren't you shooting?!" asked Natasha towards her rear mounted gunner as she broke left to avoid a blaster bolt from one of the TX-130s as Clint responded. "Take it easy on me Nat, I'm trying to figure out how to use this thing." replied the S.H.I.E.L.D. sharpshooter as after a few seconds he pulled back the right trigger as a red blaster bolt emerged and scored a direct hit on one of the assault fighter tanks destroying it in a plume of fire as Steve rolled by in his T-47 and attempted to fire at the lead AT-AT, but the bolt simply dispersed when it made contact with the Walker's armored body.

Steve then spoke into his comm. unit "That armor's too thick for blaster fire." "We need to find a weakness so we can exploit it." stated Steve as he looked back at his gunner "Andrei, get rid of those TX-130s before we're blown to pieces!" ordered the super soldier as Andrei nodded his head and opened fire hitting another TX-130 causing it to explode like the others. Kyle rolled around a blaster bolt and created a missile launcher construct with his ring as fifty or so green hard light missile constructs began raining down on the Clones taking out at least thirty or so with each missile as Kyle assumed his cocky smirk "You guys aren't so tough!" remarked Kyle as he began laughing, however Kyle immediately stopped laughing when he saw one of the Clones run forward.

He was wearing primarily white Phase II armor similar to the other Clones except he had a gray armored plate over the right side of his chest connected to a small crimson pauldron on his right shoulder, an ARC command sash that diagonally crossed his chest from the right to left, a short antenna on the left side of his helmet, two snow guards on both sides of the jawline on his helmet, and a crimson Kama that extended down from his waist to his knees. This was CC-one-one-three-eight codenamed Commander Bacara, leader of the Galactic Marines, but the real reason why Kyle had stopped laughing was because Bacara was carrying a large jet black RPS-6 Homing rocket launcher.

Kyle then adopted a shocked expression "I have got to keep my mouth shut." remarked Kyle as Bacara aimed the large anti-aircraft weapon and fired one of the rockets as Kyle immediately dodged it in midair, however the rocket changed direction and flew back towards Kyle as the emerald knight created a large green bubble-like shield construct that protected him from the projectile as it exploded knocking him back.

Back in the fray of the battle Steve rolled his T-47 to the right then to the left as he continued dodging the laser bolts from the AT-ATs as Andrei destroyed another two TX-130s before they could open fire and Steve looked over and saw that the TX-130s and the troops on the ground were easily being taken care of, however the AT-ATs were proving to be a problem as Hope banked her T-47 to the side and opened fire on the back of the legs and just like before there was no sign of damage. However Steve then looked at the legs of the AT-ATs **"If those legs are stiff and not flexible, then we can cause them to topple over and halt their advance."** thought Steve as he activated his comm. unit "Rogue Squadron use your harpoons and tow cables." "Go for the AT-AT's legs, it might be our only chance of stopping them." ordered Steve as he rolled his T-47 over to the left to avoid yet another blaster bolt.

One of the T-47s approached the AT-AT and prepared to launch its harpoon and tow cable, however the pilot flew too far outward as the AT-AT locked onto the T-47 and opened fire destroying the airspeeder as it exploded into a large plume of fire as Natasha looked out of the corner of her eye "Steve, we've just lost Rogue fifty." reported the super spy as Steve spoke over the frequency. "Rogues two and four cover me." "Andrei and I are gonna take care of one of the walkers." ordered Steve as he banked to the right and changed direction as he headed towards one of the AT-ATs, Steve then spoke over his shoulder "Alright standby Andrei." remarked Steve as Andrei responded "Cap we've got a malfunction in firing control." "I'll have to cut in the auxiliary."

Steve then shook his head "There's no malfunction Andrei, it's in your head." "Hang on Andrei, get ready to fire that tow cable." ordered Steve as he flew towards the walker waiting for Andrei to fire the harpoon as another walker aimed for Steve's T-47 and fired numerous blaster bolts which exploded into midair bursts behind the airspeeder. However the bursts buffeted the T-47 as Andrei who was setting up the harpoon gun accidentally clicked the trigger to soon as the firing console erupted into sparks and Andrei was caught in a miniature explosion pointblank as Steve tried looking over his shoulder "Andrei?" said Steve and when no answer came he repeated louder "Andrei!" but Andrei was lost as his body slumped over his smoldering controls.

Steve knew there was nothing he could do for Andrei as he also knew that he had to keep flying and not leave the fight as well as do whatever he could to stop the Imperial walkers, if he couldn't launch his speeder's harpoon and tow cable then he would help another pilot execute the plan. Steve then looked to his left and saw a T-47 off his port wing as it performed a corkscrew spinning maneuver, to avoid the enemy blaster fire Steve then activated his comm. unit and spoke into it "Rogue three, do you copy?" asked Steve as Bruce responded "I copy Rogue Leader, what is it?" asked Bruce "Bruce, I've lost my gunner." You'll have to make this shot, I'll cover for you." replied Steve.

Steve began a wide sweep around the AT-AT and spoke up "Now set your harpoon, and follow me on the next pass." ordered Steve as Bruce responded to his orders "I copy, coming around." Steve then spoke into his comm. unit "Kyle, you and Natasha try to attract their fire." "Be careful though." exclaimed Steve as he led Bruce's T-47 into position to begin their assault pass while Bruce's gunner a young man named Derrick began setting up his harpoon and firing controls, then Steve pulled up and flew past the AT-AT's cockpit viewport as a distraction and while he was rolling around the walker's blaster fire Bruce flew his speeder underneath the same walker avoiding the large tall metal legs.

As soon as Bruce had his T-47 in firing position he spoke over his shoulder to Derrick "Activate harpoon." ordered Bruce as Derrick pressed the firing switch and the harpoon launched as a few seconds later its fusion disk tip that would adhere itself to any surface stuck onto the walker's ankle and embedded itself. As Bruce banked hard to the left Derrick could see a thin line of retractable titanium tow cable following behind the airspeeder as Bruce looked over his shoulder at the tow cable following them "Good shot Derrick." remarked Bruce as he continued banking until he circled the walker wrapping the tow cable around its legs, Derrick clung to the harpoon gun and watched the tow cable "One more pass and we're pulling out." said Bruce as he banked his T-47 around the front of the walker.

"Coming around, once more." said Derrick as Bruce swung the speeder between the walker's legs and Derrick shouted "Cable out, let it go!" Bruce nodded his head "I'm detaching the cable!" shouted Bruce as he pressed one of the buttons on the flight stick with his thumb and the cable release on the back of the T-47 snapped loose "Cable detached." remarked Bruce as he pushed the engines to the max and flew away from the AT-AT. Just as Bruce's T-47 got away from the AT-AT the Imperial walker attempted to step forward, but the cable had so thoroughly tangled its legs it began to topple over and within seconds the massive machine crashed heavily into the icy ground, then both Steve and Bruce's T-47s approached the downed walker and fired blaster bolts hitting the machine right in the neck causing the entire walker to be consumed in a massive explosion launching bits of metal in all directions.

"Good job Bruce." "Rogue Squadron attack the AT-ATs exactly like that and they'll be down within minutes." ordered Steve as Natasha flew by and got her T-47 into position as she flew in the exact same flight path as Bruce "Alright Clint, activate the harpoon." ordered Natasha as Clint did what he was told and fired the harpoon which began producing the tow cable. However the Imperial forces had learned from their mistakes as one of the other AT-ATs began opening fire on Natasha's T-47 just barely missing its target, Natasha then activated her comm. unit "Hope, I could really use some help here!" exclaimed Natasha as she heard Hope's voice over the frequency "Copy that Natasha, I'm on my way." said Hope as within seconds her T-47 flew into view and provided cover for Natasha.

"Natasha are you almost finished with your run?" asked Hope as she rolled her T-47 to the right avoiding a blaster bolt "We need about twenty nine more seconds." replied Natasha as Hope nodded her head "Gotcha, no problem." "Right Scott?" asked Hope as she looked over her shoulder at Scott who was blasting numerous Clones and TX-130s. "Yeah we're good, good thing these guys are such lousy shots." remarked Scott just seconds before the T-47 shook violently as there was an explosion and a plume of smoke surrounded the airspeeder "Hope, Scott, are you guys alright?!" shouted Steve as Hope's T-47 emerged from the smoke, "Yeah we're fine Steve, just a little cooked." "We took a hit to the port wing, but it's not that serious." replied Hope as Scott attempted to shoot the rear cannon but the firing console erupted into sparks.

"Aw shit!" shouted Scott as Hope looked over her shoulder at him "What is it Scott, what's going on?" asked Hope as Scott responded "The rear cannon's controls are fried." "I can't provide rear cover." replied Scott as he then pressed a switch that began opening the canopy above his head as Hope shouted towards him "Scott, what are you doing?!" Scott then looked back at her as he unfastened his seatbelt and stood up "I've got a plan." "A **big** plan." replied Scott putting emphasis on the word big as he climbed out of the airspeeder onto its rear and jumped off. Scott then landed on his feet in the knee deep snow as he then created a snowball and threw it at the view screen of the lead AT-AT as it hit and spread itself out on the view screen, inside of the cockpit General Veers flinched for a brief second at the snowball impacting the view screen as he looked at one of the pilots "What was that?!" he asked as the pilot pointed at Scott as Veers looked at Scott with anger burning in his eyes "Destroy him immediately!" ordered Veers as the pilot aimed the chin mounted blaster cannons at the size changing hero and prepared to fire.

"Oh yeah, you think you guys are so tough?" "Well guess what, you're not the only guys with something big." remarked Scott as he used his right hand's index and middle fingers and swiped them across a panel on his left wrist, then Scott clenched his left hand into a fist as he pressed the control button with his thumb as the stored Pym Particles in his suit allowed him to immediately grow to seventy three feet tall and to take on his second alias of Giant Man. Veers and the two pilots inside the cockpit could hardly believe their eyes as Scott looked right through the view screen at the three men from behind his red eye lenses "Ha, I guess you guys don't wanna pick on someone your own size." said Scott as he grabbed the sides of the Imperial walker with each hand and began swaying the AT-AT to the right then to the left as he spoke "Ring around the Rosie, A tissue, A tissue, We all fall down!" sang Scott and on the final note he slammed the AT-AT to its right side as it landed on the ground with a loud crash and became enveloped in a massive explosion.

Scott then clenched his right hand into a fist as he struck a victory pose "Oh yeah, now that's how we do things in this universe!" shouted Scott as he turned around and saw an AT-AT aiming its chin mounted blaster cannons at him "Oh shit." said Scott as his eyes almost popped out of their sockets and the Imperial walker fired six red blaster bolts at Scott hitting the giant sized hero square in the chest as he fell backwards and landed hard on his back. Steve flew his T-47 towards Scott and tried to supply cover fire as he spoke into his comm. unit "Kyle, we're going to retreat." "I repeat we're going to retreat." said Steve as Kyle destroyed a TX-130 and looked over at Steve's T-47 "What, we can't retreat!" shouted Kyle in protest "I'm going to swing by and grab Scott." "And you're going to create a miniature explosion with your ring to take out their forces." ordered Steve as Kyle nodded his head "Copy that." he responded.

Steve then flew close to Scott's downed form as he spoke over the comm. unit "Scott I need you to shrink down and climb on." "We need to get out of here." ordered Steve as Scott clenched his left hand into a fist and pressed the control button with his thumb as he shrunk back down to his normal size, then Scott stood up and ran over to Steve's T-47 and jumped on as Steve flew his speeder away from the area as Kyle stayed in position and waited until his comrades were at a safe distance. As soon as Kyle got word from Steve that they were out of range he clenched his right hand into a fist and pointed it at the advancing Imperial forces and concentrated with all of his might as he created a large dome encompassing the entire Imperial ground force, then he created a green hard light construct of a thirty five megaton nuclear warhead inside of the dome **"I sure hope this dome construct holds."** thought Kyle as he released his grip and let the warhead construct hit the ground as it exploded killing all of those within it.

After checking the area to make sure that all of the enemy units in the area had been wiped out Kyle flew back towards his comrades as Steve spoke over the frequency "Natasha how many casualties did we suffer?" asked the super soldier as Natasha responded back after a few seconds of silence "Out of the two hundred T-47s that we started off with." "Only forty made it out." replied Natasha as Steve held his head low "May God rest their souls." muttered Steve.

Xxx

 **Earth atmosphere twenty thousand feet above Egypt, Earth**

Above the hot scorching deserts of Egypt up in the sky flew a S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet and inside the rear stood Tony, Bruce (Banner), Barry, Peter (Rasputin), Rhodey, and Ororo as the pilot called out from the cockpit "We'll be over the drop zone in twenty five seconds!" announced the pilot as Tony had his helmet encompass his head, Barry pulled on his lightly armored mask, Rhodey had his visor clamp down, and Peter had his skin transform into a silvery metallic form. Tony then looked at Bruce "Alright Bruce you sure you can handle this?" asked Tony as Bruce nodded his head "Yeah sure, it's not like this is my first rodeo or anything." replied Bruce "So what you're saying is that this isn't the first time that you've had to jump out of a plane and had to transform?" asked Barry as Bruce responded "Well sort of." "I fell out of the back of a helicopter and slammed headfirst into three feet of concrete."

"Yeah well, let's not have a repeat of that shall we?" remarked Storm as the pilot called out "Ten seconds!" the heroes then started walking towards the lowering landing ramp as a gust of wind was blowing into the Quinjet "Alright Doc, now might be a really good time for you to get angry." remarked Tony as Bruce turned around with a smirk on his face "That's my secret Tony." "I'm always angr..." Bruce was cut off as Colossus grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him out of the Quinjet. Peter then looked back at his teammates "What?" "He talks too much." said Peter as he jumped out after his comrade "Fifty bucks says Banner's pissed and smashes Peter into the ground." remarked Barry as Rhodey looked over at him "You are so on!" exclaimed Rhodey as he hooked his arm under Barry's and he rocketed out taking the speedster with him, Tony then looked at Ororo "Ladies first." said Tony as he held out his arm as the weather controlling mutant then brushed past him and jumped out without saying a word.

"Sheesh, do I have a bad way with women?" "Or do they have a bad way with me?" wondered Tony as J.A.R.V.I.S. responded "I do believe the answer would be the former, sir." Tony then shook his head "Yeah, I wasn't talking to you J." "That was rhetorical." exclaimed Tony as he walked towards the landing ramp and activated his suit's thrusters as he flew out of the Quinjet.

Xxx

 **desert forty five miles outside of Cairo, Egypt, Earth**

Tony then landed on the ground as Rhodey landed with Barry and released his grip on the scarlet speedster, next was Storm who held her hands low as she manipulated the wind to slow down her descent then the four heroes looked over at two craters as Colossus climbed out of one as he shook his head "Oh man, what a rush!" exclaimed Peter and before anyone could speak a primal roar called out as a large green hand sprung from the second crater as the figure climbed out revealing itself to be Bruce Banner's anger filled alter ego the Hulk as he stood still with his appearance consisting of dark green skin and his stretch pants being the only remaining article of clothing.

Hulk then stomped over to his teammates although more specifically he was marching towards Colossus as Tony got between his two teammates and put his hands out in front of the two powerhouses as they began staring each other down "Whoa, take it easy guys." "Let's focus on taking on the Empire first, then you guys can duke it out later." said Tony as Hulk lightly pushed Tony out of his way as he got closer to Colossus "Not a bad toss, but I'm still the strongest one there is." remarked Hulk as he gave a small smirk. "Thanks, now let's focus on smashing some enemy troops." said Colossus as Barry interjected into the conversation "Uh sorry to interrupt guys." "But we've got company, lots of company." exclaimed Barry as he pointed behind his comrades averting their attention towards fifty AT-TEs, thirty AT-APs, and twenty four thousand Clone Troopers with dark orange markings identifying them as members of the Empire's 212th Attack Battalion, Tony then looked over at Hulk "Hey big guy, do ya mind taking the lead?" asked Tony as Hulk began walking towards the massive force and let out a scoff "Alright, I guess more for me then." replied Hulk as he charged towards the enemy forces.

"Hulk, smash!" shouted the big green skinned behemoth as he charged towards one of the AT-TEs prompting the gunner to aim at him and fire numerous blue blaster bolts all of which didn't even pierce his skin as Hulk slammed his left shoulder into the walker leaving a large dent in its armor as Hulk then grabbed onto the armored legs and began slowly lifting the assault walker as Tony looked over at his teammates "Alright, let's give Hulk a hand." ordered the armored Billionaire as he rocketed forward followed by Rhodey as Barry sped off in the direction of a large collection of AT-APs and ran around the large walkers creating a cyclone that trapped the large machines and began lifting them up into the air. Hulk then lifted the AT-TE as he threw it at another and when both walkers collided they burst into flames as Colossus ran forward and delivered a left hook practically obliterating the front of the large walker, as Storm began focusing her power causing her eyes to turn all white as she called down massive bolts of lightning and began frying many of the advancing Clone troops, next Barry darted forward and plowed through at least fifty Clones taking them out in only seconds then Tony circled around a blaster bolt as he opened up compartments in his gauntlets and fired one hundred micro missiles at the walkers destroying two.

"Boy these guys might have some pretty advanced tech, but I guess they don't know how to use it." remarked Tony in a cocky tone "You should be careful sir, if you are not focused they could gain a slight upper hand against you." warned J.A.R.V.I.S. as Tony let out a scoff "Yeah right, and where's the Commander leading the charge?" asked Tony rhetorically as across the battlefield he was being watched by a very specific Clone Trooper. He was wearing primarily white Phase II armor with some traces of dark orange on his chest, abdomen, knees, shoulders, elbows, back of each palm, and utility belt, a small antenna on his left shoulder, an orange secondary visor on his helmet's forehead, and a four squared rank insignia plaque with the right half consisting of two blue squares and the left half consisting of a blue square on the left and an orange square on the right positioned over his heart identifying him as a Marshal Commander. This was CC-two-two-two-four codenamed Commander Cody, leader of the 212th Attack Battalion.

Cody was looking through a pair of hi-tech binoculars that he was holding right at Tony noticing that he was too distracted by the other walkers as he lowered his binoculars, looked over his right shoulder at an AT-TE behind him, and spoke "Alright, open fire!" ordered Cody as the top primary cannon rotated towards Tony's direction and fired a large blue blaster bolt. Tony had just rolled around in midair and fired forty shoulder mounted micro missiles as he looked over his shoulder and witnessed the destruction of two AT-TEs and one AT-AP, "Wow, they're not even landing a single hit on me." gloated Tony in a cocky tone as J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke up "Sir, it looks like we have incoming." warned the AI as Tony looked forward only to see the blue blaster bolt rapidly approaching.

"Oh shit." said Tony as the blaster bolt slammed right into the chest of his armor and he crashed into the sandy ground landing on his back as his hotrod red and gold armor had scorch markings on its chest, front of the shoulders, abdomen, and the helmet's visor and was also covered by a light coat of sand as inside of the helmet Tony looked at the HUD displayed in front of his face as it showed the damaged areas of his suit as J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke up "Warning, contusion to torso detected." reported the AI as Tony nodded his head "Yeah, I detected that one." remarked the armored Billionaire. "I would hate to be the one to say **"I told you so"** on not paying attention on the battlefield." remarked J.A.R.V.I.S. in his best sarcastic tone as Tony began to slowly stand back up "No you wouldn't J.A.R.V.I.S." "How are power levels doing?" asked Tony as he fully stood up "Power is at thirty five percent capacity." replied the AI as Tony looked over at Hulk and Barry, "Hulk, Barry, try to attract their attention while I recharge." ordered Tony as he received nods from his teammates "J.A.R.V.I.S., access emergency power reserves." "Password, Howard-Gamma-Omega."

After a few seconds J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke up "Sir, power levels have been recharged to one hundred percent capacity." reported the AI as Tony let a smirk appear behind his helmet "J.A.R.V.I.S., call in Veronica." ordered Tony as J.A.R.V.I.S. responded "Yes sir, contacting Veronica."

Xxx

 **Research lab, Avengers League Watchtower, Manhattan, New York City, Earth**

In the middle of Manhattan towering over virtually every skyscraper nearby resided the Avengers League Watchtower, the main headquarters of Earth's mightiest and greatest superhero team. Inside of a room on the ninetieth floor resided the research lab that was reserved for Tony and both Bruce Banner and Wayne respectively and off to the left of the doorway mounted on the wall of the large room rested a large red pod. However immediately all of the monitors beeped to life as they were displaying numerous algorithms and one of the monitors displayed a satellite image of Egypt with a flashing red blip directly in the middle of Egypt, then the wall to the right parted off to both sides and opened just as the pod was rotated from a vertical position to a horizontal position and twenty small thrusters ignited.

After a few seconds the thrusters gave off enough power as the pod flew through the opening that then led into a large winding tunnel system and after a few seconds of flying through the tunnel and gaining enough velocity the pod then flew out of an opening panel on the side of the large tower and flew through the New York skyline towards Egypt as fast as its thrusters could go.

Xxx

 **desert forty five miles outside of Cairo, Egypt, Earth**

Back with Zeta squad Tony was hovering in midair avoiding blaster bolts from the AT-TEs and AT-APs as he returned fire by shooting repulsor blasts from his palms while Hulk had just finished gutting apart an AT-TE and ripped off a large sheet of its armor as he then proceeded to crumple it into a large ball which he then threw at an AT-AP that was preparing to open fire on the jade goliath. The ball then traveled some distance in midair before it started to descend onto the ground, however it still had enough force behind it as it slammed into the large Imperial walker and gunner's platform causing it to fall over and explode, Barry then noticed that an AT-TE was aiming its secondary cannon at his large green friend and fired a missile at him.

Knowing that Hulk would never be able to deal with the missile in time Barry ran forward and even though what occurred to everyone else was within a blink of an eye Barry seemed to run in slow motion as he ran past Hulk, jumped up into the air, grabbed the missile, and using the change in kinetic energy Barry then spun around in a one hundred eighty degree turn and hurled the missile back towards the AT-TE as time then returned to normal and the missile slammed directly into the front of the six legged Imperial walker blowing it apart. Colossus then ran forward dodging the large blaster fire while the few smaller bolts that hit him bounced harmlessly off of his metallic skin, Colossus then cocked back his right fist as he delivered a devastating right hook to the cockpit cracking its view screen as seconds later the armor of the walker became layered in cracks as Colossus turned and walked away like a badass just as the walker erupted into a massive explosion.

Storm was faring well as she hovered about fifteen feet above the ground and held her hands up and off to the side as she concentrated her power and called down larger and even more powerful lightning bolts that caused two squads of at least sixty troopers to shriek in pain as they crumpled down into a heap as their armor was scorched from the intensity of the lightning. Tony was losing patience with Veronica's delay as he narrowly avoided another blaster bolt "J.A.R.V.I.S., where the hell is Veronica?!" "I need her here, like now!" shouted Tony as the Imperial gunners seemed to have gotten better since the blaster bolt that was heading for Tony missed him by a millimeter, "Sir, Veronica will be inbound in less than twenty five seconds." reported J.A.R.V.I.S. as Tony then let out an annoyed sigh "You're really cutting this one pretty close on me, J.A.R.V.I.S." remarked Tony.

However just as Tony was about to doubt that he would be able to hold out any longer the advanced audio receptors in his helmet picked up the sounds of thrusters and he let a grin appear on his face behind his helmet. "There's my girl." remarked Tony as he raised both of his hands and shot repulsor blasts out of them as he used the energy to push himself backwards as he then shot a small missile out of his right wrist as it exploded in midair covering himself with a thick black smokescreen preventing the Imperial gunners from seeing him.

Commander Cody noticed the black smokescreen and held up his left hand "Cease fire." ordered the Clone Commander as the smokescreen started parting away revealing what was hidden underneath. Where Ironman previously was stood a large exterior suit with Tony's helmet sticking out, the torso armor locked into position as did the arms, next the armor plates on the knees shifted into position as the knee mounted Arc reactors activated, next the two large four fingered gauntlets latched onto the wrists, and finally a larger version of Tony's helmet locked into position covering the former as the eye slits lit up light blue and white.

Inside of the suit Tony looked at the HUD as his armor powered up allowing everyone present to see its appearance. It was a large Ironman suit standing about eight feet taller than Hulk, it was primarily hotrod red with some traces of gold on the visor, backs of the shoulders, biceps, underarms, above the knees, sides of the hips, and stretching from the wrists to just about the elbows, three visible light blue and white Arc reactors with one on each kneecap and one in the chest. This was Ironman Armor Mark XLIV (44) AKA the Hulkbuster.

Cody then dropped his binoculars at the sight of the large suit "Oh shit." was all the Clone could utter as the Hulkbuster began charging forward like a freight train as Cody shook off his shock and spoke up. "Open fire on him immediately!" "Don't let him get any closer!" ordered Cody as the AT-TE's primary cannon pointed itself at the Hulkbuster and fired a large blue blaster bolt towards the large suit as Tony opened the right palm of his suit and the sound of servos winding up were the precursor of what would follow as a large yellow repulsor blast emerged from the palm and slammed into the blaster bolt as both forms of energy collided with one another and a large explosion erupted kicking up sand.

Tony then let a smirk appear under his helmet "Alright Rhodey, you're up." remarked Tony as Rhodey's voice spoke over the frequency "Oh yeah, finally." then within seconds Rhodey flew above the battlefield with a squad of eighty F-22 Raptors behind him. "Alright boys, let's show 'em what we got." remarked Rhodey as the squad leader nodded his head from within his Raptor's cockpit while wearing his black flight suit and dark gray helmet with a black visor covering his eyes. "Copy that Colonel Rhodes." "You heard the Colonel boys, let's rain Hell down on these pricks." remarked the squad leader as the Raptors opened fire on the AT-TEs and AT-APs with their missiles and machine guns while Rhodey opened up his shoulder armor and fired eighty micro missiles which then proceeded to destroy five AT-TEs and seven AT-APs.

Back with Cody the Clone Commander could feel his jaw drop at how the forces under his command were being torn apart as he pressed the index and middle fingers of his right hand against the three squared white comlink on his left wrist and spoke into it. "All gunners fire miniature probes, I repeat all gunners fire miniature probes!" ordered Cody as the four remaining AT-TEs and AT-APs fired small silver marble sized spheres towards both Ironman and War Machine respectively and as soon as the spheres got within five feet the spheres deployed three small metallic tentacles as they clamped down onto both suits and scampered towards the small openings as fast as their legs could go.

Tony and Hulk then tag teamed an AT-TE and smashed it into pieces as Tony pat Hulk on the back "Great job big guy, we've got 'em on the run." remarked Tony, however when he tried to move forward he found out that his left foot wouldn't move and after struggling about another two times Tony discovered that something was interfering with his suit. "Uh J.A.R.V.I.S, we have a problem." "Why can't I move my foot?" asked Tony as inside of his helmet Tony looked at the HUD as it immediately transformed into static, but then the static disappeared as the HUD displayed the blueprints for his Ironman suits including the Hulkbuster and the Arc reactor as well as a download bar display which showed that the files were being downloaded "J.A.R.V.I.S., what the hell is going on?" "Why are those files being downloaded?!" asked Tony as J.A.R.V.I.S. responded.

"Sir according to my scans there are miniature probes of some kind inside of the suit." "And they are hacking into your private database." reported the AI as Rhodey spoke over the frequency, "Uh guys, we have a problem here." "My suit's being hacked, and all of the data is being stolen!" shouted Rhodey seconds before the thrusters in his boots started sputtering and deactivated all together as Rhodey plummeted towards the ground. "Uh guys, a little help here!" shouted Rhodey on top of his lungs as the ground was getting closer, "Storm help Rhodey, slow him down!" ordered Tony as Storm pointed her hands towards Rhodey and immediately a gust of wind collected itself under Rhodey and helped to lower him to the ground.

Back with Cody he was staring at a small circular hologram projector that he was holding in his left hand which displayed the blueprints of the Ironman and War Machine suits as well as the Arc reactors as Cody then clicked one of the buttons on the side of the projector with his thumb, "Data acquired, and transfer to command is complete." reported the Commander as he put away the hologram projector, tapped his comlink, and spoke into it "All units, fall back." "I repeat all units fall back!"

The remaining units began to fall back just as Tony formulated a plan "J.A.R.V.I.S. activate the internal fire control systems, get those probes out!" ordered Tony as inside of the suit small amounts of white vapor swept over the probes clearing them out of the databanks section of the suit. Tony then saw the forces retreating "Oh no you don't." "You mess with me and my suit, then you're going down." said Tony in a pissed off tone as he activated the Hulbuster's flight thrusters and flew towards the lead AT-TE as within a few seconds he was within range of the Imperial walker, next Tony then said something that J.A.R.V.I.S. didn't expect.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., detach Hulkbuster." ordered Tony "But sir..." began J.A.R.V.I.S. as he tried to protest but Tony wasn't listening "Just do it J.A.R.V.I.S." ordered Tony as the Hulkbuster then began opening as Tony flew out of the large suit as the Hulkbuster began falling in the direction of the lead AT-TE. "J.A.R.V.I.S., do me a favor and blow Mark XLIV." ordered Tony as the suit was only meters above the retreating forces as it began glowing bright like the morning star, as Cody looked up and saw what was coming he instinctively ran as far away from the incoming suit as possible, however he didn't get far as the suit self-destructed and the blast wave swept over the remaining Imperial forces and the blast sent Cody flying as he landed hard a few meters away as the force knocked the air out of his lungs.

"Sir, Mark XLIV has been detonated." reported J.A.R.V.I.S. as Tony nodded "Got it, J.A.R.V.I.S, scan for anymore life signs." "We can't be too careful." ordered Tony as he landed in a knee and cross knee position **(A/N basically the same landing that Deadpool quoted as the "Superhero landing" in the Deadpool movie)** then he stood up fully as Barry ran up next to him on his left, next Hulk landed behind Tony on his right causing the ground to slightly quake, after Hulk came Rhodey who had gotten his flight thrusters working, Storm lowering herself onto the ground with Colossus in tow. "So, did we win the battle?" asked Barry as Tony looked around the area scanning for anymore life signs, and within a few seconds his helmet's infrared displayed a heat signature as Tony began walking towards the heat signature "Yeah we won the battle, but not the war." replied Tony as the others followed him behind the burning wreckage of an AT-TE where they saw Commander Cody leaning his back against a medium sized boulder with his helmet off revealing his face as he looked to be in his mid to late thirties and had lightly tanned Caucasian skin, brown eyes, and short black hair.

Cody was too distracted by placing his left hand over a wound in his abdomen as blood pooled from the wound and Cody pressed his hand tighter against the wound to try and apply pressure so that it would cease bleeding. However when he detected the presence of Zeta squad's heroes the Clone Commander raised his right hand which was grasping a DC-17 blaster pistol and aimed it at the six heroes "Stay back, resistance scum." spat the Clone Commander as Storm risked getting shot as she stepped forward with her hands raised showing that she didn't want to fight, "Please don't shoot, we mean you no harm." exclaimed the weather controlling mutant as she lived by a code of honor which was to never attack an injured opponent.

However Cody didn't seem to want to believe Storm as he shouted at her "I am ordering you as a Marshal Commander of the Imperial military to stay where you are!" However just as Cody was about to pull the trigger of his pistol there was a gust of wind and a bright flash of blueish electricity that was so bright it forced Cody to instinctively close his eyes, but when he opened his eyes the Clone Commander was shocked to see that he was no longer holding his blaster pistol as Barry was holding it up in his left hand "Yeah well guess what, without your little gun we've got you outnumbered." remarked the Scarlet speedster with a smirk.

Tony then walked forward until he was about seven feet away from the Clone as he then pointed his right arm at Cody and opened his palm as the repulsor emitter glowed and the sound of servos winding up was heard "I'm gonna give you a chance to get out of this alive." "You're gonna contact your Emperor and get him to stop this invasion." "Because if you don't well..., there won't be enough of you left to fill a pinhead after Hulk's done with you." remarked Tony in a threatening tone as Cody looked at the large jade giant who let out a low primal growl. Cody then looked back at Tony who had the repulsor emitter still aimed at his head "I can't do that." responded the Clone Commander as Tony began gritting his teeth under his helmet, "Can't or won't." exclaimed Tony as Cody looked completely unafraid of the armored Billionaire "Both, it's beyond my authority." "Go ahead and kill me, I would willingly die for his Excellency." stated Cody "You are no match for the Empire, your best option is to surrender."

Tony then lowered his arm as his helmet retracted and collapsed into position behind his head allowing him to look the Clone Commander in the eye "Never, we'll never surrender." "There's no throne for your Emperor, and there sure as hell is no version of this where you guys come out on top." "Now maybe your army's here, and maybe it might be too much for us to handle, but it's all on your Emperor." "Because if we can't protect the Earth here and now, you can be damn well sure we'll Avenge it." remarked Tony as Cody increased his glare at the armored Billionaire "Your overconfidence shall be your downfall, for all of you." "You will fall before the might of our glorious Empir..." Cody was cut off as a tranquilizer dart dug into his neck causing the Commander to immediately pass out, Tony then had his helmet encompass his head as he looked over his shoulder at Colossus "Rasputin, you're carrying him back to the Quinjet." ordered Tony as Colossus grabbed Cody and gently hoisted him over his shoulder as Tony pressed the index and middle fingers of his right hand against the right side of his helmet.

"Quinjet this is Stark, get here quick." "We have a prisoner in custody, get here with medical equipment." "If we can keep him alive, then we can interrogate him for information." ordered Tony as the Quinjet's pilot spoke over the comm. unit's frequency "Copy that, we are inbound." "ETA, five and a half minutes." reported the pilot as after five minutes the Quinjet arrived and lowered its landing ramp allowing the heroes to get onboard as Colossus placed Cody on a stretcher and helped a S.H.I.E.L.D. medical officer remove Cody's armor leaving him in a skin tight black bodysuit that covered almost his entire body except his hands. The officer then began applying morphine to the wound in Cody's abdomen as the Quinjet pilot looked over his shoulder at Tony "We're heading back to the Helicarrier, we'll be there in about fifteen minutes." reported the pilot as the Quinjet flew through the sky on its way to the Helicarrier.

So yeah guys there's Chapter 4 for ya and let me say that this is the longest chapter I have ever written for anyone of my fics, but yeah Chapter 5 will be up soon and I apologize about how late this chapter is, but life sort of gets in the way. But I hope to see you guys soon, Gold Quantum Ranger out.


End file.
